AU1 Part 2: Universal Dreams
by Adamonator
Summary: Sora has finally escaped school but not out of his own will. Can Sora save his world or will the Beings of Disaster dfeat him. Read on to find out. Read Organization High first or this one wont make any sence.
1. The Beings of Creation

**Finally the quest will begin and one of our 6 heroes will not be making it on the quest. Who will it be? Will Sora discover the secret of the beings of creation? All will be revealed in…**

**Organization High**

**Chapter 11**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beings of Creation**

Sora and the gang eventually caught up to each other as all 3 staircases met up in the middle. A red line of light had followed Sora's stairs, a white one followed Riku's and a blue one had followed Roxas's. As soon as all three of the groups met up, the lights rushed off into the darkness, lighting up the course.

Sora and the gang rushed after the light eventually reaching a door. The lights rushed up the door. The red light created the heartless insignia, the blue one created the unversed insignia and the white one created the nobody insignia. All 3 insignias glowed in an almost blinding light. Then there was a rumble as the doors opened. Sora couldn't understand why he didn't faint this time but as he looked over at Kairi, he knew she was thinking the same.

The doors fully opened and a slow, loud, breathing sound echoed through the hall that lay before them. The 3 lights then followed the floor and rose up the pillars filling the room light. Sora then saw 3 people in black coats at the other end of the hall. Their hoods down showing their faces. Pronex, Mawlix, Zurox stood as still as statues waiting for the first move. Pronex has long, red hair that reaches down to his neck. Mawlix has silver hair that had been gelled up into a coif. Zurox had dark, blue hair that was generally everywhere as if he just woke up.

"You," shouted Ven as he charged at Pronex, Oblivion at the ready. As he approached, Pronex drew his duel scimitars and smashed Ven into the wall where he was knocked out.

"Ven!" shouted Roxas. He ran over to Ven wielding his Oathkeeper.

"Who are you," shouted Sora.

"We are nothing but beings of the dark," said Zurox.

"Of the light," said Mawlix.

"And the space in between spaces," said Pronex. "We will fight and destroy you now. And you can believe us when we say, we will enjoy it."

"No!" said a mysterious voice that echoed through the hall. "You mustn't kill them. They are needed for the plan. But one of them seems to be of no use. You can kill her if you want."

"Her?" asked Yuffie. "Kairi, that's either me or you."

"Unfortunately," said the voice. "The ignorant girl is the one. The real 6th member is on her way now."

"Me?" asked Yuffie. "I don't want to die."

"Well you can stay and fight and face death or you can abandon your friends to save your skin," said Zurox.

"You can go Yuffie," said Kairi.

"Yeah he won't kill us, he said," said Sora.

"Beside's there is another person on their way," said Riku.

After a while Yuffie agreed and left. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas and Ven were the only ones left. Well Sora, Kairi, Riku and Roxas at least as Ven had been knocked out. They all stood in their battle stances waiting for their apparent 6th comrade. She didn't show. Tired of waiting, Sora ran forward and attacked Pronex. Remembering what happened to Ven; Sora ducked and tripped up Pronex. Zurox drew his futuristic staff while Mawlix pulled a battleaxe out of a dark portal. Riku cast a Fira spell and attacked Zurox. The staff Zurox held metallically mutated into a shield which deflected and broke up the Fira into lots of smaller Fire attacked which then attacked Riku. Roxas jumped in front of him and cast Reflega around Riku and himself. Kairi then cast Cura on Ven who then woke up and attacked Mawlix who had raised his battleaxe.

Ven jabbed at Mawlix who then staggered backwards and hit Zurox instead. While they argued Sora and Ven ran back to the group. Pronex then separated the two of them who then rushed in to attack Riku. They had succeeded and Riku was flung into the wall. Zurox then made his staff morph into a sharpshooter gun. He then shot at Ven who was knocked into the wall and also dropped his Oblivion. Roxas picked up his weapon and started to attack Zurox with both the Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Zurox was then subdued and thrown across the room into Pronex who subsequently dropped his duel scimitars. Ven then ran over to them and picked them up Sora attacked Mawlix with Riku trying to avoid his axe. Kairi, meanwhile, was busy healing everyone else. Riku was knocked aside into Kairi, Ven and Roxas leaving Sora alone with Mawlix.

"You are to come with us where you will serve your purpose," he said menacingly. "You and your little fri…." At this point he was flung across the room. Standing behind where Mawlix was, now stood a young girl in white holding out her hand. Upon her hand was a sort of metallic plate that was plated along each section of her fingers and her palm. The weapon was called a Parfurno. The Parfurno was lowered and the face of Namine came into view.

"Namine?" asked Kairi. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a letter in my room telling me to go to the ice field," she said. "I went there and saw Yuffie running out of a set of stairs crying. Before I could ask what was wrong she shoved me aside and ran away. I decided to go down the stairs and here we are."

"And this is where it ends," yelled Pronex.

"We will flee but before we do so," yelled Mawlix.

"We have a little surprise for you," said Zurox.

The entire hall began to rumble and shake. "It has begun," said Pronex. "There is a ship out back. Use it to escape."

"Some bad guys you are," shouted Sora.

"Funny," said Pronex. "You have to escape. You will have a choice soon enough. Join us to create a better world or try and save it as it is now."

"Your version of a better world wont actually be better."

"Ahh but as you travel will the choice be that simple."

With that, Pronex, Zurox and Mawlix disappeared. Sora decided to listen to them and ran on into the unknown while the other 5 followed.

Eventually, they found a ship. It was odd because it wasn't like a water ship. It was more like a spaceship, and it wasn't made of metal.

"Come on," yelled Sora. "Onto the ship."

As soon as they got on and the door had closed behind them, it lifted off and broke through the ceiling. They looked down to see the school become smaller and smaller. Eventually, they saw the world. They saw destiny islands and twilight town. They didn't realise how small the world actually was. Before they could get used to it, a giant, holographic clock appeared around the world. All the clouds then froze as if they were stuck in suspended animation. Those people had frozen time on destiny islands / Traverse town. [1].

"No!" cried Kairi. "What's happening?"

"It must be some kind of evil plan to split us from our homes," said Namine. "Those people want us for something and they don't want us to have a reason to stay there."

"Sounds logical," said Ven. "Still, I don't see where us 6 come into this. Plus, how the hell is this ship flying with no pilot."

He was right. They all stood in the cockpit and saw no one was controlling the ship. Namine decided to walk over and have a look at the controls.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "This is just like one of those computers daddy has. He taught me how to use it too."

"Your computer is like a spaceship?" asked Riku.

"Well this one at least," she replied. "It seems to be being controlled from somewhere else. So if I just do this." She placed her Parfurno onto the panel and it sort of exploded. It stayed in place and still seemed to work but Namine was now controlling the ship.

"Brilliant," said Sora. "I didn't know you could fly a ship."

"I don't know," she sighed. "It's just like using a computer."

Everyone laughed at this comment but was still worried.

"I'm going to explore the ship," said Roxas. "I might as well."

A few minutes later and he came back to report. He found the engine room at the front right underneath where they stood. He also found 4 simple rooms. 3 double bedrooms (which were still quite small) and a large bathroom. On the top deck he found a kitchen/diner and a balcony with a glass dome round it. Then he came back to the cockpit. Not only was a it a cockpit but it was also a sort of living room big enough for 6-8 people.

"Right so that's part one of their plan failed," yelled Ven. "Lets find our way around this universe and try and save our home."

"Yeah ok," said Sora.

"Here's our first stop," yelled Namine. In the main window they saw a planet that had a ship on it. It also had a giant skull and cross-swords on the front.

"I don't like the looks of this planet," said Kairi. "It gives me the creeps."

"Come on it can't be that bad," said Sora cheerfully. "Can it?"

"Well there's only one way to find out," said Riku.

Meanwhile;

"Sir, they've broken the autopilot. Looks like we need to find their ship, and fast," said Pronex.

"Damn kids. Send Mawlix on their case. He can capture them easily," said the mysterious man.

"Right away sir."

As Pronex left the mysterious man lifted his hood. He sort of resembled Sora except his hair was black and he was certainly in his mid 30's. Vanitas climbed out of his seat and turned around. He pushed a button on the wall and the lights in front of him grew into life. In the giant hall that lay before him was hundreds of Vanitas clones appeared.

"Go my minions," cried Vanitas. "Fetch me the keyblade master."

Within seconds the hall was full of fire a smoke and so every clone had gone and searched for Sora.

"Those incompetent fools cant do anything right. They will just have to stick to fighting as anything else they mess up," he said. He finally sulked back in his chair and waited for Sora and his friends to appear.

**[1] From now on I'm calling this world Sunset Islands instead of Destiny Islands / Traverse Town.**

**So the first chapter of Universal dreams is done. I'm sorry that I had to get rid of Yuffie but I only wanted KH originals to be my main characters. So here is the stats of Namine.**

**Name: Namine**

**Weapon: Parfurno**

**Ability: Ability to control machines and deliver powerful magic attacks**

**Choice of Magic: Fire, Ruin, Water, Thunder, Reflect, Cure, Stop.**

**Think of the Parfurno as a metal glove with no backhand on it. Please comment on my chapter 10 of organization high and please stay with my new story. And as it is a new story; I do not own Kingdom hearts or Final fantasy or Disney or anything of the sort.**


	2. He's a pirate

**For this story I recommend background music, just because the battle music is really good. Yes Disney has started and the first one is full of pirates. Please rate; I do not own any kingdom hearts, final fantasy or Disney stuff. This story is just purely for entertainment purposes.**

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 2**

**He's a Pirate**

**Welcome to Port Royal**

It was quiet when Sora and the gang landed in Port Royal. They landed on a platform that was full of cannons and had hanging gallows in the centre. The whole area reeked of death.

"I told you this would be horrible," cried Kairi. "Can we just leave?"

"No wait a minute," said Sora. He'd spotted a few ships at the nearby harbour. Upon one of the flags was a set of skull and crossbones. "Pirates!"

"Pirates?" said Roxas and Ven together.

"Yeah, look there." Sora pointed to the harbour then ran down the steps into the town.

"He just can't keep still can he?" sighed Riku.

"I dunno," smiled Namine. "Lets go after him."

The 5 of them eventually found Sora looking into a pub trying to find a pirate.

"Oh there aren't any here," He wept.

"How do you know?" asked Ven

"Well there isn't anyone wearing large hats or carrying swords or pistols," he said.

CRASH! The pub door flew open and a man was thrown out. He wore a red bandana around his head and wore coloured beads in his hair which stunk of alcohol. He wore a ripped shirt and ripped trousers. He basically looked like an odd drunkard.

"Take your money somewhere else," cried the barman. "We don't want your kind around here."

"Come on," said the odd man. "One more bo'tle o' rum."

SLAM! The door shut and the odd man sat there crying with a glass bottle in his hand.

"Umm, Sir?" asked Kairi. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine young lady, and what a charming young lady you are. Captain Jack Sparrow's the name."

"Get away from me!" shouted Kairi as she slapped him and ran into Sora holding him tight.

"Ahh, she's taken," said Sparrow.

"No," yelled Sora almost immediately. "She's not mine, were just good friends."

"I beg to differ," sighed Riku. This earned him a sharp kick to the shin.

"So who might I be speaking to here then?" asked Sparrow.

"Well I'm Sora, this is Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Ven and Namine," said Sora pointing to each person in turn.

"Well Zola, you don't have any money do ya?" asked Sparrow.

"No I don't, and my name isn't Zola. It's Sora with an 'S'," said Sora.

"Ahh shame," said Sparrow glumly. "Want to see my ship?"

"Ship?" asked Ven.

"Yeah, didn't you hear the 'Captain' part of my name? I am captain of the Interceptor in an attempt to get my old ship back, The Black Pearl."

"You mean like a pirate ship?" asked Sora, glee filling up his eyes.

"Yes. I am the greatest pirate that ever sailed that sea there," said Sparrow pointing to the harbour.

"Cool. I've found a real pirate," cried Sora.

"A real pirate? He's nothing but a joke," said another man who'd just come from the harbour. "I'm more of a pirate than he ever will be. I'm William Turner, but you can call me Will."

"Ahh Will, is my ship ready?" asked Sparrow

"Yes, the Interceptor is ready for set sail. As long as Elizabeth can come as well." said Will.

"Now why on earth would I refuse?" smiled Sparrow.

"Thought as much," sighed Will

Suddenly a bunch of dark patches appeared on the ground, dark portals appeared in walls and blue blobs flew down from the sky. Shadows, Dusks and Floods appeared surrounding the 8 of them.

"What are they?" asked Will.

"Bad guys," replied Sora. "Just fight."

Sora went and clipped on an Aztec medallion shape onto the keychain and it changed into Follow the wind. A Shadow jumped to attack him but he swiped him over to Riku who then sliced it. A Dusk then jumped and attacked Ven. He drew his Oblivion and shocked it with Thundaga which also got other enemies but more and more appeared. Roxas, Kairi and Namine were busy on the other side of the ride fending off the hoard of Floods that had appeared. Will was also helping even though he kept getting hit. Captain Jack however had ran away to the interceptor and was ready to set sail. Sora and the crew followed him while batting away more Dusks. They were eventually setting sail away from the spawning enemies.

"Why on earth did you run Jack?" asked Will.

"That's Captain Jack to you," yelled Jack. "And we pirates have a saying, ye can not fight, ye will run."

"You just made that up," said Namine.

"Did a pirate just say it?" he interrogated.

"Well yeah but…" stammered Namine.

"So it's a pirate's saying," assured Jack.

Even Will had to admit that was quite witty. They continued on their voyage to find some sort of land. Sora stood in the crows nest as lookout. Riku, Ven and Roxas were chosen to man the sails. Kairi, Namine and Will all took refuge in the ships cabin where they stayed with Elizabeth until Jack could figure out where they were.

"So Jack has no idea where we are," sighed Elizabeth. "What about his compass?"

"The compass is useless in his hands and wont let anyone else have it," explained Will. "The compass shows the way to what the holder's heart really wants, in this case, land. Unfortunately, Jack is a tiny bit odd and can't make up his mind as to what he wants."

"Ahoy!" yelled a pleased Sora. "Another ship is ahead." The four of them rushed up on deck to see a large ship coming closer and closer to their own.

"Ahh, maybe they were the ones whom which stole my rum," shouted an angry Jack. "Oh wait." He bent down and found his bottle of rum on the floor. "Here it is." As he took a swig, everyone braced themselves for a sudden halt. The sails were put away and their speed slowed. The other ship also did the same and floated next to the interceptor.

"Hey, whats going on here then?" asked the other ships captain.

"We were just wondering if you've seen and land or another ship," asked Will.

"Aye there is land up ahead," said the captain. "Isle de Muerta. You cannot find it by normal means. To find it you have to know where it is."

"And can you tell us?" asked Elizabeth.

"I cannot but I can tell you just sail on forwards. Don't turn any where. The island will find you if you know what is there."

"What is there?" asked Riku.

"Aztec Gold. I see that you have already got one of them. One of you must be cursed." The pirate pointed to Sora. The keyblade he was holding still had the medallion on it. The captain must have thought it were real.

"Cursed?" asked Sora

"Aye. Anyone who steal the gold will be cursed with eternal life as a human ghost. You look like a skeleton in the moonlight and no one will approach you. Eternal life is the punishment for stealing the gold."

"Right?" said Jack. "I don't believe your fairy tales so I'll be off for my treasure."

"Don't do it," yelled the captain. "This is no fairy tale."

"Whatever you say captain," smiled Jack. "Hoist the sails!" Riku and Ven followed the command and the sails were out again. They left the old captain on his own and sailed onwards. The compass now showed the arrow pointing dead ahead. Jack now knew what he wanted.

**OK don't blame me for the bad ending. It makes sense but the grammar is so poor. Anyway please comment. By the way, I own all OC's. This includes Pronex, Mawlix, etc. it also includes all enemies that I have created. If you wish to use any of my OC's then please contact me before you upload your story. Say what the character is used for and the story must be a kingdom hearts story. Just felt I had to say that.**


	3. The Living Dead

**So how was chapter 2? Good? Ok. Well here's Chapter 3. Instead of the normal theme, why don't you try and find a different remix of it. I find that the remix's are always good**

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 3**

**The Living Dead**

A day had passed since they last saw the other ship. Sora started to dought that such an island existed. It was the dead of night and even Jack had started to wonder whether they could ever find Isle de Muerta. Suddenly he felt a cold chill. Somehow, out of nowhere, an island appeared on the horizon. Its grey rock was made even darker due to the covering clouds that seemed to only cover the island. As they got closer, they saw an alcove and another ship.

"Ahh, that be the Black Pearl," exclaimed Jack. "Zola! Help me retrieve it."

"It's Sora!" he yelled. "And the ship here must mean that someone else is here."

"That would be Barbossa," said Jack. "He knocked me out and stole me ship. I swore I would get my revenge."

"That we will do later Jack," said Will. "Right now we need to find some sort of food."

It was too late. Jack had run off, sword sheathed and heading deep into the cave. Sora and Riku offered to follow him.

As Sora rushed into the cave, he noticed it started to become darker. All the walls were unbelievably hard to see and the ground was only lit up by the moonlight that shone through the holes in the roof. The wind rushed over and through the cave creating a ghostly, whistling sound that echoed off the walls and deep into the cave. Sora became slightly nervous but was reassured by Riku as they continued to delve deep into the cave.

They eventually reached what looked like a store room. It was much like the last room except longer and thinner and full of boxes. Riku went up to one of the boxes and rubbed off some of the dust off the label. The label showed the word "Danger" but it didn't seem to say what sort of danger.

"Get back here you slimy git!" yelled an angry Jack, which had echoed from the next set of caverns.

"No can do Sparrow!" yelled another, unfamiliar voice.

"Jack," called Sora as he and Riku rushed into the next cavern.

When they reached it they saw Jack chasing another man around the room which was again like the first room except more moonlight shone through.

"This here treasure be mine Jack," yelled the man.

"Over my dead body Barbossa," yelled Jack.

"That can be arranged," smiled Barbossa who had now run into the next cavern.

"Why you…"

"Jack!" shouted Sora you then ran after Barbossa.

"We'll help you stop him," said Riku who then ran after Sora with Jack.

The final cavern was different. The back wall was full of holes letting in so much moonlight. There was a ridge on the back wall that allowed a person to look over the whole room. The biggest detail of all was the centre. It was a rock plinth which was covered in treasure. As well as the treasure, there was also a chest filled with hundreds of Aztec medallions. Around the room was a bunch of the same boxes that Sora and Riku found in the storage-like room.

"We be shipping out soon Jack," said Barbossa. "And we were planning to take every scrap of gold we could lay our hands on, including the 882 pieces of cursed gold. But as you are here I might as well bring in my special minions."

Barbossa snapped his fingers and a heartless appeared. It looked a bit like a bag but had the heartless emblem on the front. It had a black colour as well as black arms that came out of its side. Its head opened up and it vacuumed up all of the gold and growing bigger and bigger. It then disappeared and in its place came hundreds of small, lava heartless. It looked like a tear drop but its body was made of pure lava. Barbossa then disappeared into a dark portal leaving Sora, Riku and Jack to fight the heartless. Sora drew his Follow the wind and rushed into the hoard of heartless. Riku drew his Way to dawn and followed in after Sora. Jack on the other hand decided to flee claiming he was going to get help.

Riku swung his weapon into a Fiery glob and it hit a few other heartless. Sora threw his weapon into a Fiery glob and it rebounded into Sora's hand who then swung round a swiped away 5 heartless. Eventually both Sora and Riku became swamped by heartless and were forced on the plinth which was now surrounded. Riku gave Sora his weapon and jumped on the chest. Sora jumped even higher and onto his side. In mid air Riku grabbed Sora's ankles and swung him round and round. Hundreds of Fiery globs jumped to attack them but were whacked away by the swinging Keyblades. One Fiery glob then flew into one of the boxes that surrounded the room. Riku stopped and let go of Sora who then landed onto the floor on his face.

"Sora!" yelled Riku. "The boxes are full of explosives. That's why he sent fire based enemies."

The Fiery globs all disappeared which the fire that had started had now started to spread. Riku helped Sora up who had now fallen slightly drowsy. With Sora's legs half working, Riku had to help him out.

The fire had already spread to the storage room when they reached it. "We have to go Sora," said Riku. "A little help would be nice."

They eventually reached the moth of the cave where they saw everyone else calling out to them. But before they knew it, the back room exploded which caused a chain reaction through the caves. Every hole and crevice in the cave shot out fire and smoke including the one Riku and Sora were. They were blasted out of the entrance and onto the ship where the others then surrounded them to see if they were alright. Riku had managed to get up with many burns on him, but Sora, who had the same sort of injuries, didn't.

Sora however was now in a sort of dream sequence. He was falling. Falling into darkness. His eyes opened and he saw something underneath him. He saw a giant glass mural which depicted a picture of Sora. The Sora picture showed him dressed just like Jack Sparrow. His hair was spikier and beads covered the tips of each spike. He wore a bandanna which covered the back of his head and pirate clothes that seemed to be completely torn. In Sora's hand wasn't the Keyblade as such but it was more cutlass shaped rather than key shaped.

Dream Sora landed onto the glass and looked around. The only light was coming from the glass. Darkness surrounded the area so you couldn't tell if it was a dark floor or an endless abyss. Sora drew his Keyblade but just like the picture, it like a cutlass rather than a key. A voice then came out of no where and spoke to Sora.

"The keyblade is a mysterious weapon. It can change forms depending on the keychain. But some wielders are able to change its form without a keychain. The keyblade can read the wielders thoughts and feelings and changes depending on these factors. You are one such wielder who can do this. But you need to train your mind to do so. For your first task, you will keep these heartless…" Heartless appeared on the edge of the mural. "…away from you. Begin."

The heartless then started to make an assault upon Sora. Shadows and Soldiers all made their way towards Sora. Sora then swiped towards a soldier and hit but a wave of air emitted from the blade as it moved and swiped at the enemies behind it. Seeing this, Sora started to stack the heartless but seemed to be purposely missing them just so he could test the air wave. He spun round on the spot and created a wave of air that hit every heartless on the mural.

"Very good Sora. The Cutlass key is obtained with a feeling of greed. Greed powers the blade. It allows you to obtain what you want. There is something you will really want in the future and then the blade will be yours. But for now, the keyblade will remain. Farewell."

The floor then started to crack and break. Eventually it completely smashed and Sora fell.

"Sora?" asked Kairi. "Sora, wake up."

"Yeah don't die on us now," said Ven.

Sora's eyes opened. He saw Kairi face upside down. He also saw everyone else's face except Jack's. He had gone to the wheel and was busy sailing the ship. For some reason, he couldn't remember the dream or the weapon or even the voice. According to him, he was dazed by Riku dropping him; he was exploded out of a cave into a large blank space, up until he woke up and stared at. [1]

"We need to catch Barbossa," said Will.

"Why on earth do we need to do that now?" asked Elizabeth.

"He has me ship," said an angry Jack. "That's the last time I see him sail off with me ship."

"But why did he say cursed Aztec gold?" asked Sora.

"That other captain said that the gold, if stolen, would turn the thief undead," said Will.

"Oh really?" asked Jack. Guilt struck his face.

"The thief will be given eternal life of damnation," said Will.

"Eternal life?" wondered Jack.

"Of pain and suffering Jack," said Will. "Barbossa was a fool to steal that gold."

"But Barbossa never touched the gold. His heartless did instead," said Sora. "He's got all 882 pieces too."

"881 actually," said Jack.

"What do you mean?" asked Riku.

He held up an Aztec medallion and stepped into the moonlight. He turned into a skeleton wearing all of Jack's clothes. "Am I cursed?" he asked.

"Just a bit," said Roxas.

"Why on earth did you take it Jack?" asked Namine.

"Well I didn't want Barbossa with it all," said Jack like a child. "And it looked nice."

"You idiot Jack," screamed Elizabeth. "You don't need to be cursed. You just want your ship back."

"And the gold," said Jack. "I'll leave the Aztec stuff alone if I must but the other treasure is mine."

"Whatever just get us back to Port Royal," said Will. "We have to find Barbossa."

"And defeat his flying bag Heartless," said Sora.

They set sail. Sora looked up in his book what the heartless he found were. The Fiery glob is a simple heartless which is as easy to defeat as shadows but they are fire based. Their alter ego is the Icy cube. It's a cube shaped which is again easy to beat except ice based. The bag shaped heartless is called a Caricon. Its grows in strength the more stuff it carries. It controls the elements and can absorb certain magic depending on what it is carrying.

"Zola, hoist the sails," yelled Jack. "We need to get to Port Royal as soon as possible."

"It's Sora!" cried Sora. "With an 'S', and aye aye Jack."

"That's Captain Jack to you Zola."

"Quiet down, both of you," yelled Kairi. "God, you're giving me a headache."

"Sorry Kairi," said Sora.

"Yeah whatever," said Jack who then walked off into the moonlight to the wheel. Namine was trying to hone in on her fighting ability with Roxas. All he was trying to do was hit her waist while she was trying to block all the attacks. Ven however interrupted and duplicated himself and tried to attack Roxas. Eventually Roxas was knocked into the main mast and was dazed.

"What are you doing?" asked Namine.

"Just entertaining myself," said the 4 Ven's.

"Whoa brainwave," said Roxas. "Hey Kairi, come here."

"What is it?" asked Kairi.

"Right I'm gonna climb up onto the back mast and you cast a constant flow of Aeroga."

"Ok?" said a confused Kairi.

Roxas climbed the rigging and sat upon the back mast. "I'm gonna try and shift the gravity with Graviga. Kairi's Aeroga will go into the Graviga and be forced heavily into the mast causing the ship to move faster."

"Brilliant," yelled Ven. "We'll get there in no time."

Roxas cast Graviga and caused into to stay in one area. Kairi then cast Aeroga into the Graviga. This didn't entirely work as it didn't go in one direction. It ended up going everywhere forcing strong winds to hit all the sails. This spun the ship frantically but somehow still made it stay on track and faster.

"Well this is graceful," yelled Kairi.

"It worked didn't it," yelled Roxas.

**[1] I won't be surprised if you're confused.**

**Ok chapter 3 is done and I have finally got a decent review from someone. * may have said something that I already knew but at least they gave me some sort of criticism. I love the nice reviews, believe me, but I really don't mind the critics of Fan Fiction. Also I really hate flames. I haven't got any yet but just keep in mind that they aren't nice and aren't needed on Fan Fiction. So please keep rating and Chapter 4 will come soon. Not sure if it should be the final Pirates one yet.**


	4. The Curse of the Aztec Gold

**Not the best of ends to a chapter in chapter 3. Funny but not well done. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 4 and it is the final Pirates of the Caribbean chapter. We might make a return but for now, find out whether Jack Sparrow will recollect his ship.**

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 4**

**Curse of the Aztec Gold**

"Have you got it?" asked Pronex.

"Aye," said Barbossa. "But why do you need this cursed gold."

"The heartless will be able to benefit from it," said Pronex. "They do not die so therefore don't suffer with eternal suffering. They will be able to avoid the negative and use the positive. With this power they will be able to capture those kids that are currently chasing you."

"And you're sure these heartless won't take me gold?" asked Barbossa

"Aye captain," replied Pronex. "The heartless will obey any orders from who ever is the strongest. That would be me."

"Oh you really think you're stronger than me?"

"I'd be able to beat you with my eyes shut."

They were on the verge of fighting when a ship was spotted on the horizon. It wasn't exactly sailing like a ship but was spinning in a very peculiar way.

A minute later the ship sailed into the dock sideways and crashing into the side. Sora, Riku, Ven and Namine ended flying over the side. Roxas had fallen off his mast and landed face first onto the deck of the ship and Kairi was flung into the cabin where Will and Elizabeth were knocked out.

"Have a good ride did ya?" laughed Barbossa.

"I'll be the one who's laughing," said Jack who was out of view from Barbossa.

"Ahh Jack, and why would that be?" wondered Barbossa. Jack stepped into the moonlight and he was revealed. "You took piece of gold?" yelled Barbossa. "Why you thieving fool."

"We need all 882 pieces of gold in order for the plan to work," cried Pronex. "Without the other piece, my heartless will fall."

"So you're the one that's helping Barbossa," yelled Sora. "You're the one who sent those heartless on us and blew up the cave."

"You're not half wrong there Sora," announced Pronex. "But the explosive idea was not my own. Barbossa felt he had to get rid of any evidence he was there."

"Stop yer talking and get on with your plan then," yelled Barbossa.

"Fine," said Pronex. He snapped his fingers and the Caricon appeared at the same size as when it took the gold. It started to vacuum up Jack trying to retrieve the medallion. Instead it vacuumed up Jack, the medallion and Riku who lost his grip from the ground. The Caricon then started to shrink and as it shrunk, each piece of gold sunk through its skin and created a sort of armour for the Caricon. When it stopped shrinking, it spat out Jack into the sea and Riku onto the ship. It kept their weapons though and wielded them.

"I call it the Caricon Knight," announced Pronex. "Enjoy." He made Barbossa and himself disappear into darkness and reappear on top of the town wall. The Caricon Knight Flew up and taunted Sora, Ven and Namine and went in for the first attack.

Ven leapt up and landed on top of the Caricon Knight trying to pull of the medallions. Failing to do so, he was whacked of by the Way to Dawn and into Sora. Namine then jumped up and went to slap the Caricon with an electrified Parfurno. [1]. She missed and was tripped up by Jack's Cutlass. Sora got up and went to attack the Caricon with his Follow the Wind. The Caricon went to hit him with both weapons but Sora spun and swiped the Caricon. No medallions fell or no damage was done. It did however drop lots of magic orbs. This gave Sora an idea. He cast Thundara onto the Caricon who ended up paralyzed. It dropped many medallions but still no health was dropped.

"Guys, hit it with magic. It's the only way," yelled Sora. "Then we can get some gold." He smiled.

Namine got up and tried to cast Watera but the Caricon changed its colour from black to blue. This made it absorb the Watera and it grew in size. Ven cast Fira and yet again it changed its colour, this time to red. It absorbed the Fira and yet again grew in size.

"It's not working Sora," cried Namine. "It keeps absorbing our magic."

"So how did my Thundara work then?" said Sora as he blocked an attack.

"Let me try," said Ven. He split into 5 different clones and all 5 of them ran around the Caricon Knight. They each cast Thundaga repeatedly. The first 10 attacks hit causing hundreds of multiple medallions to fall. It then changed to yellow and absorbed the next wave of Thundaga. This caused it to grow even more rapidly. The Caricon then spun around and destroyed the clones as well as beating the real Ven.

Namine then cats Stopra on the Caricon. It didn't stop but its colour changed back to black and it fell unconscious. Seeing his opportunity, Sora cast Fira onto the heartless. The remaining medallions fell off of it and it woke up again. Its colour changed once more to a white. This also included its arms which never changed colour. Namine went for another electrified slap. The Caricon became much slower so couldn't avoid the attack. The slap hit and it became paralyzed again. Sora went in for another attack as did Ven. They both ended up doing massive damage upon the Caricon Knight. The Caricon Knight then got up, and sucked up all the fallen gold. Its armour regenerated and it then released the absorbed magic as one laser and spinning round. Sora and Namine did well to avoid it with minor damage but Ven jumped badly and got a full blast. He didn't faint but was too weak to make any more attacks.

While Sora went to attack, Namine rushed over to Ven and put her Parfurno on his shoulder. She cast Cure on him and managed to heal some of his health.

The battle raged on. Jack had managed to pull himself out of the water and tried to find Barbossa. He walked on completely oblivious to the fight and even walked right through the middle of it narrowly avoiding many slashes and thunder magic. He then looked up and saw Barbossa with Pronex.

"There you are," he whispered. He ended up scaling the wall trying to sneak up behind them. Barbossa and Pronex seemed to be too fixated on the battle.

The last few medallions fell off the Caricon and it changed colour again. Sora dished out the final attack and it started to faint. Jack reached the top of the wall. Barbossa and Pronex were too distracted so failed to realise Jack was right behind them.

"You deserve this," whispered Jack. He ran into Barbossa and he fell of the wall. Jack failed to stop and also fell. They both fell into the fainting Caricon and it disappeared. Jack and Barbossa were gone.

"What on earth just happened?" asked a very confused and dazed Elizabeth.

"It seems your pirate friend decided to commit suicide to get back at Barbossa," called Pronex. "Don't you worry your cotton socks. They are fine; they are just stuck in the void. If you wish to find them, come with me."

"No," announced Sora. "We aren't falling for your old trick."

"Well you will come with me in the end anyway," said Pronex. "Whether you like it or not." With that, he disappeared into darkness.

"Who was that?" asked Will who had finally woken up.

"That was a man named Pronex," said Riku.

"He and his 2 henchmen go around trying to bring us to their lair," said Kairi.

"We'll get Jack and Barbossa back," said Sora. "We promise."

"Don't worry about that," said Will. "We don't particularly need pirates."

They all laughed except for Sora. He liked Jack. But that wasn't the only reason he stopped. His keyblade had gone back to normal and had drawn itself. Sora disappeared and into a sort of void. The floor was a small circular black spot and the background was a grey and orange storm. A skull had appeared in front of him. It then changed into a silhouette and a white keyhole appeared in the middle. Sora jumped back and aimed his keyblade at the keyhole. A beam of light emitted from the keyblade and entered the keyhole. The sound of a lock sounded and Sora returned to the real world.

"What was that?" asked Roxas.

"It's time for us to go," said Sora. "Will, Elizabeth. We'll return soon with Jack and Barbossa."

"Ok, see you soon," said Elizabeth.

"Namine?" said Ven

"Yeah, yeah I'll go and prepare the ship," Namine said. [2]

With that, the 6 of them left for the ship. As they started to fly up into the air, they saw Will and Elizabeth waving up to them. The ship zoomed off until the town was a small dot.

"Do ya really think we could find them?" asked Namine.

"The pirates?" replied Riku. "I don't know. Maybe Pronex was just saying that to make us worry."

"But he might try it again at our next stop."

"Well that's what you call bad guys Namine."

Namine felt stupid so set the ship on auto pilot and ran to the space balcony where Kairi was star gazing.

"What's up Kai?" asked Namine

"Nothing," she replied. "I'm just worried about our home. I'm never even gone astray from the streets I use and now I'm flying in a space ship to other worlds."

"You're just feeling homesick," said Namine. "It can happen to us all. I don't have a real family. Just my Nan and she can't look after me forever."

"True," sighed Kairi. "But I still miss my family. You can understand, right?"

"Yeah," sighed Namine.

The ship continued to fly itself into the vastness of space. The radar started to pick up another world. Kairi looked out of the dome and saw the next world. This world looked a bit odd. It looked like water but it was sort of held in place like magic. The only bit of land was on a beach. On this beach was a giant castle but there was an even bigger castle underwater! The boys looked quite sickly at it but the girls couldn't wait to arrive. [2]

**[1] Yeah Namine isn't too good at fighting.**

**[2] And two cases of sexism in one story. I promise that the sexism will be a lot more subtle next time. And if you didn't notice it then I promise not to point it out.**

**Chapter 4 done and a new world is on the horizon. I decided to create the world myself rather than follow the original ideas. If you haven't already guessed, the next world is Atlantica. Anyway, please review and I'll see you next time.**


	5. Under the Sea

**Chapter 5 and finally a new world. It'll probably be 3 chapters a world or 4 if I take my time. So anyway, first world where everyone changes form. Their forms will be based off of their personality so Sora won't necessarily be a dolphin man like in the other games. Anyway, I don't own Kingdom hearts, Final Fantasy or Disney but I do own the story line and all OC's.**

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 5**

**Under the Sea**

**Welcome to Atlantica**

They approached the new world in their ship. As they approached Sora felt a weird sense of dought.

"I don't think were going in the water, are we?" he asked "I mean, this whole world is filled with water but we can't breath in water."

"Sunset Islands was filled with water," said Riku.

"Yeah but there was more land than water. The whole world is water," said Sora, fear struck his voice.

Suddenly, the ship stopped over the water. It then turned upside down and everyone was flushed out of the ship. SPLASH. As all 6 of them hit the water, they started to panic. Namine was the only one calm because she had realised that they had changed. Namine looked down and she had gone from her simple white dress into a white, shell bikini top and her legs had turned into a scale covered tail. Each scale was white which glistened in the water.

"Guys, calm down," she said. "Look whats happened."

The other 5 looked at her then looked at themselves, then looked at each other. They had all turned into fish people. Sora had lost his clothes too and his legs became into a blue, dolphin tail and fin. Across his chest lay a blue pattern that looked slightly thorn-like. Riku had a grey, shark tail and fin. His teeth had become slightly sharper and his eyes darker. Ven had a black dolphin tail and had what looked like black, native tattoos running along his arms. [1]. Roxas had the exact same except all of Ven's black details were white and this was also true for the tail. Kairi also had a sea shell bikini top which was a deep pink colour. She also had a dolphin tail also in pink with a white underbelly. Her hair had grown from shoulder length to elbow length which now waved all over the place due to the water.

Everyone had mutated and changed into creatures of the deep. The world seemed to have a special ability to allow outsiders to change forms to blend into their surroundings. This certainly worked well for Sora and the gang as a group of mermaids swam by and didn't seem to care.

"Mermaids?" wondered Kairi. "Aren't they fictional?"

"Yeah well we thought pirates were too," said Ven. "Yet we still found them. I guess other worlds hide unimaginable secrets that we can't even think about."

"Yeah we'll end up seeing … I don't know… speaking lions eventually," said Roxas. Everyone looked at him with a strange glare.

"Sebastian, wait up!" yelled an unfamiliar voice.

"Who's that?" asked Ven.

"I don't know," exclaimed Kairi. "I've not been living under the sea all my life!"

A small lobster swam round the corner looking quite angry. A few seconds later another mermaid came but there was sadness in her face. Her hair was long and red like Kairi's. Her shell bikini top was a light purple colour and her tail was just like Namine's except in green.

"I'm sorry Sebastian," she cried. "It was just a bit of fun."

"No mon," yelled the lobster, which seemed to be called Sebastian. "Dat wasn't fun for me."

"It was only a joke," yelled the mermaid.

The lobster then stopped right in front of Roxas. "Who in Atlantica are you?" he asked.

"I'm Roxas," he replied.

"Roxas? That's a funny name," he laughed. "You new here mon?"

"Yeah kind of," said Roxas. "So why are you running… uh I mean swimming away from that mermaid?"

"You mean Ariel?" he replied. "She pretended dat King Triton was out and he wanted me to take over for de time being."

"And he actually was there?" asked Ven

"Aye mon," he whimpered. "And de king has a nasty temper. Oh I've never seen him angrier."

"Thanks for stopping Sebastian," said Ariel. "I'm sorry. I should have realised daddy would get angry."

"Daddy?" asked Sora. "The king is your dad!"

"Yes," she replied. "Who are you?"

"Well I'm Sora," he said. "This is Roxas, Ven, Riku, Kairi and Namine." He pointed to each in turn.

"Uhh, Sora," said Kairi. "The whole time we've been here, we've not moved an inch. I don't know how to swim with a tail."

"Me neither," said Riku.

"Nor me," said Namine.

"Well I could show you how to if you want," said Ariel. "But before I do, where are you from?"

"We're from another world," replied Sora. "We normally have feet and legs and walk on land."

"Oh wow," exclaimed Ariel. "I've always wondered what its like on the land. Anyway, here's how you swim.

Soon enough, all 6 of them had managed to swim perfectly. Well almost perfectly. Ven had a bit of problem swimming in a straight line and kept swerving into nearby rocks.

"For god sake," he yelled. "Whats wrong with me?"

"I guess your obnoxiousness is heavier on one side," laughed Roxas.

"Shut it," yelled Ven. He drew his Oblivion and went to attack Roxas. Roxas then drew his Oathkeeper and deflected his attacks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," yelped Sebastian. "What is that?"

"That is a weapon," said Sora. "More specifically a keyblade." He then drew his own. The Aztec medallion keychain had detached itself and the regular keyblade had returned.

"Well don't ya dare draw it in front of de king," cried Sebastian. "King Triton is de only one with a weapon and he'll see ya as a threat."

"Oh come on Sebastian," sighed Ariel. "Daddy isn't that bad."

"You all don't have weapons do ya," said Sebastian ignoring Ariel. All 6 of them then drew their weapons. Sebastian's face dropped like a rock. "Put dem away! Put dem away! Oh no de kings gonna kill me." He then swam off trying to hide from the 'deadly' weapons.

"It's true daddy is the only one with a weapon so it probably is best to hide them," persuaded Ariel. "Come on. The castle's this way." She then swam off in the opposite direction to which Sebastian went and Sora and the gang followed.

After a while, Kairi and Namine started to fall back while the others went on ahead.

"You know, Namine," said Kairi. "Don't you feel a bit self conscious about just having a tail and a bikini top around the guys?"

"Not really," she replied. "I mean they've only got tails and… oh, you're self conscious around Sora aren't you." Namine smiled gormlessly.

"Namine!" cried Kairi. "I'm shocked. I can't believe what you just said."

"It's true isn't it?"

"Yeah." Kairi looked guilty as she said this.

"Hasn't he seen you in just a towel?" said Namine.

"Yeah but I was being attacked," cried Kairi.

"So pretend you're… being… attacked," Namine said confusing herself.

"What so whenever Sora's around I have to pretend the heartless are here."

"Or," exclaimed Namine. "What if you pretend you're at the beach?"

"The beach?" asked Kairi. "Actually, that might work. Yeah ok. I'm at the beach. Sora's in swimming shorts. I'm in a two piece. Piece of cake."

"Yeah, ok," replied Namine. "We'd better catch up to the others. Come on." They swam on faster then normal. Kairi kept thinking she was at the beach. With that in mind she could focus on the world and not on Sora.

"Here we are," smiled Ariel. "Welcome to Atlantica castle." It was beautiful. It looked like a fairy castle looking blue and sea green. Lots of yellow and white lights covered the whole castle. Tons of fish swam round it creating a hypnotic effect. Caves lined the rock walls that surrounded the giant courtyard. "It's great to be back home."

As they entered the castle, Sora and the gang seemed to feel that it was getting smaller and smaller. They eventually entered the throne room. The walls were navy blue mixed with sea green and sky blue. Blue pillars surrounded the centre each with a torch in the middle. There wasn't any fire in each but lots of glowing fish. At the centre was a sea green throne upon which were sea shells and patterns. Sat on the throne was a man. He wasn't just any man. His tail was a light shade of turquoise. He had a long, white beard that was connected to his long, white hair. Upon his head was a crown made of old gold and shells. In his hand was the weapon Sebastian spoke of. A trident of pure gold that looked like it could penetrate skin with ease. This was King Triton of Atlantica.

"Ariel, my girl," he said. "I heard about the little prank you played on Sebastian. It wasn't very nice of you to do that. You should be ashamed." For some reason, Ariel wasn't the only one who cringed at his talk.

"I'm sorry daddy. It won't happen again," she said.

"So who are these people," said Triton. "I don't seem to recall them being part of the kingdom."

"They aren't part of the kingdom," said Ariel. "These are Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Ven and Namine. They come from another world."

"Another world?" asked Triton.

"Yeah, some where called Sunset Islands," she replied. "They're from the land."

"The land!" yelled Triton. "No outsiders are allowed in my kingdom. OUT!"

"But daddy," whimpered Ariel.

"Ariel, you stay away from these people," yelled Triton "Outsiders! Get away from this kingdom now." He raised his trident and zapped Sora, Riku and Kairi. As they yelled in pain, their tails started to turn back into legs. Tritons magic had made them turn from fish men into humans in rags. They began to panic as they couldn't breathe. Realising what happened, Ven, Roxas and Namine tried to send them up to the surface.

They just made it up in time for the 3 of them to get oxygen. They were panicking in shock and eventually fell unconscious. Because the 3 mer-people couldn't go onto land, they were forced to abandon their friends onto the beach and flee.

They couldn't call it abandoning because they were doing what was best for their friends but no matter how much they told themselves, they couldn't help but feel guilty. They had to find someone who could help them. Triton couldn't be the only one with that kind of magic.

**[1] Think traditional Japanese patterns. Best traditional art with only 1 colour.**

**Ok so chapter 5 is now done. I would like to get some comments on how Universal Dreams is coming along. I mean, did everyone like the mural sequence. There will be more and the story will be more focused on emotions as the story progresses. This part of the story is good as it focuses on who your enemies really are. Ok so, enjoy this chapter and the next one will be done soon. And I promise there will be fighting next time.**


	6. The Sea Witch's Spell

**Chapter 6 and I'm already getting a bit confused. Has anyone got any tips as to how I can keep track of all my OC's looks and storyline? Anyway, here is chapter 6 and as I promised, more fighting.**

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 6**

**The Sea Witch's Spell**

A couple of days had passed and the 3 sea dwellers hadn't come into contact with Ariel, the king or the others. They were forced out of the kingdom and forced to live in the caves.

"Man it's weird not being with the others," complained Ven.

"Yeah we're stuck in some caves while for all we know they could still be unconscious on the beach," sighed Namine.

"And we can't even visit them because we have to go through the place we happen to be banned from," sighed Roxas.

"Oh what do we have here," said a very sly voice. Ven and Roxas drew their Keyblades and Namine drew her Parfurno. They turned round and saw an odd shape in the shadows.

"Now, now there's no need for that," said the voice. "What if I told you I could help you find you're friends? What if I told you I could do this deal with only one payment? Well 2 payments."

"What do you want?" yelled Ven. "And who are you?"

"All I want is king Tritons Trident and Ariel. In return I will either let you 3 become human or your friends to become Mer-men again."

"And you just want those things?" asked Namine. "The Trident we'll get but you won't get Ariel."

"Ok, I'll settle for that," said the voice. "Deal, but only if you get me my trident first." The voice then stepped out of the darkness. Out came a giant purple octopus. Her tentacles were dark purple, almost black and she had bright, white hair.

"I'm Ursula and I'll be you partner for the time being," she said with a smile.

Meanwhile back on the land, Sora and Riku, still in their rags, were in the nearby forest looking for food. Kairi was still on the beach trying to keep a fire going from the wood the boys had brought.

"You know," wondered Riku. "We've lived on the beach for a couple of days yet we still haven't gone up to the castle for help."

"That's the only building there and you'd think royalty would live there," said Sora. "We can't just go up to their door and ask if we can live there."

"Anyway, I hope we can just find more of those fruits again," said Riku. "It's the only thing we could find worth eating."

"You mean the only thing Kairi would eat," sighed Sora. "Those mushrooms didn't go down too well."

"Speaking of Kairi," wondered Riku. "I'm thinking of asking her out."

"Wait what!" yelled Sora

"Well you aren't doing anything about it so someone might as well," explained Riku.

"No wait I don't even know if she likes me," argued Sora.

"I don't know if she likes me but I'm still gonna ask," said Riku.

"But I've liked her longer than you," explained Sora. "I just don't think I could face rejection."

"Tell ya what," said Riku. "I won't ask Kairi out."

"Ok thank you," smiled Sora.

"If," continued Riku. "You ask her when we get back." Sora began to panic. "I'll even leave to let you ask."  
"Now wait a minute," said Sora. "You gotta let me have more time."

"Nope," smiled Riku. "Unless something weird happens, you have to do it now." Sora was just wishing that the fruit was going to be harder to find.

Back underwater, Ven, Roxas and Namine had returned to the castle's courtyard. They came up with a plan. Ven and Roxas were to split and create a distraction while Namine went in to get the Trident. The plan began. Ven swam left, Roxas swam right and Namine swam down. While swimming, Ven and Roxas were casting Ruina Namine was using Watera to create a veil around her. Ven and Roxas then used Gravira to split into clones each of them casting Ruina. Creating this display of light was drawing all mer-people out of their homes to see the fuss, none of whom noticed Namine.

She eventually made it into the throne room. King Triton must have gone out side to see whats wrong. He had very stupidly left his Trident. He must not have thought of the trouble as a threat. Namine lifted the Trident and carried it out. Again she kept to the seabed with the Trident underneath her. Unfortunately, the gold glistened in the light of the Ruina and gave her away. She was close enough to the exit to get away and hide. All she could hear was King Triton giving commands out. Ven and Roxas eventually found her and they were off. Although they were trying to help their friends, they couldn't help but feel guilty.

Sora and Riku had arrived at the beach where they saw Kairi sunbathing. She had cut up her rag dress to create a 2 piece bathing suit. The remains of the dress were on the side holding all the fruit the boys had collected. The raging fire was also on the side keeping her warm as if the sun wasn't enough.

"Ok you're up," said Riku. He walked off to find some more firewood leaving Sora alone. Sora took a deep breath, walked forward and kept cursing in his head as he did. He eventually reached Kairi who hadn't noticed him as her eyes were closed. "*Oh my god I'm actually going to die here and now,*" thought Sora. "Uh Kairi," he said. Kairi looked up and held her suit in place.

"Hey Sora how was the search," she said as she sat up. "You didn't get the mushrooms did you?" she complained.

"Uh no we found more fruit," replied Sora. "Riku has it now. Umm could I speak to you a minute."

"Ok sure," she smiled. Sora wished she wouldn't though.

"Ok, umm," he started. "I've been wanting to ask you for a while but… uh… umm…"

"Sora," she said getting slightly annoyed. "I know you have to tell me but I'd like you to hurry up."

"Uhh ok," panicked Sora. "Ok I'm just gonna say it." Silence fell for a couple of minutes. It couldn't have been more awkward for Sora.

"Sora!" yelled Kairi.

"I like you," blurted Sora. "I really like you and I think I like you." The words tumbled out of his mouth in a sort of verb soup. Silence fell again. It now became very awkward for Kairi too. She held on tighter to her rags as she suddenly became self conscious again.

"I mean," continued Sora. "I really like you Kairi and I'd like to ask if you could be my girlfriend?"

"Uhh… umm," stuttered Kairi. "I…I don't know what to say. Uhh I like you too and all," Sora perked up. "But I didn't know you liked me too. That's why I didn't say anything before."

"But I've said something now," Sora exclaimed. "So would you think about it?"

"Uhh… yeah ok, I'll think about it," said Kairi.

Back in the sea, Namine had given the Trident to Ursula and she was creating some sort of mixture. "Ok kids, I'll use the spell on you now," she said.

"So were going to be turned human," said Ven.

"Well could you use it on us near the surface," said Namine. "We don't want to drown."

"Oh of course darling," smiled Ursula. "Or I'll change you human then send you up. It makes no difference to me." she raised the Trident up and shot a beam of light at the 3 of them. They started to mutate exactly like the others did. Tails became legs and rags began to appear on them. They were shot at again and sent shooting up to the surface.

"Now my pretties," smiled Ursula. "Time to create havoc." 2 eels then came out of a hole in the wall and dove into the mixture Ursula brewed up. The mixture then began to glow and grow to an immense size.

Back on the land, Sora and Riku were on one side of the beach while Kairi was on the other. She seemed to be in deep thought. Sora and Riku meanwhile were talking about what just happened.

"Man you actually asked her," said Riku. "I didn't think you'd do it."

"Yeah well you're kind of under pressure when your best friend likes the same girl," said Sora.

"So is she just wondering what she should do?"

"Yeah, I don't think it'll turn out well."

"What are you talking about. You like her, she likes you. It will happen."

"Yeah I don't know. I just need to get some fruit…" Sora began to feel faint. Is eye sight blurred and he fell over on his back.

"Sora? Sora!" yelled Riku. "Kairi! Sora's fainting." Sora's eyesight blurred even more but before he fainted completely he saw the image of Kairi looking over him. He fell into unconsciousness and reappeared at the mural. Instead of pirate Sora was a picture of mer-man Sora. it showed him back in his sea form with his tail and chest tattoo. The voice spoke again.

"Welcome back Sora. Today is the fight of jealousy. Jealousy empowers this keyblade and fuels the bearer. Draw your weapon and slay these monsters."

Sora drew his Keyblade. It looked like a Trident except the head was on the side and not the top. Then lots of Floods appeared out of the darkness. Sora slashed at one enemy and the others around it got electrocuted. He continued the fighting until all the Floods had gone.

"Well done Sora. Just like the Cutlakey, the Keydent is also drawn forth due to emotions. These powers will not be released until the time is right. For now, the Keyblade will do. Farewell."

Sora disappeared off the mural and reappeared to his own body. But his eyes weren't the first to react. His lips became warm and soft. He opened his eyes to see Kairi had connect lips with him. He closed his eyes again and started to kiss back. As soon as he did Kairi jumped up and screamed. Sora woke up again and saw Kairi sitting up to his left. Riku was sitting down to his right smiling to himself.

"Hey, what's up," said Sora. "Did I frighten anyone?"

"More so for others," laughed Riku.

"Riku!" yelled Kairi. She turned to Sora. "You felt the… ahem… kiss?"

"Yeah, kind of," smiled Sora. "Felt nice." Riku burst out laughing.

"Very mature Riku," Kairi said sarcastically.

"Yeah at least I've been kissed," smiled Sora.

"Yeah whatever," moped Riku. "At least I didn't faint."

"What?" asked Sora. "I fainted?"

"Yeah you literally just fainted a few minutes ago."

"No I closed my eyes for a few seconds and Kairi kissed me during that time." Kairi then blushed.

"You so fainted. Don't you remember a thing?"

Then they heard a screaming. They looked over to the sea and saw 3 figures fly out of the water. They then landed face first onto the beach. Ven, Roxas and Namine had been flung out of the water and Sora, Riku and Kairi couldn't believe it.

"How I survived that I will never know," complained Roxas.

Suddenly lots of Floods then fell from the sky in a blue flash. They were accompanied by another unversed. The giant bellied Bruiser which seemed to carry more weight than strength. The Floods and the Bruisers then jumped to attack them. Sora drew his weapon which had changed again; Mysterious Abyss. Sora raised the weapon and smashed at a Flood. A Bruiser then ran at Riku aiming its large stomach at him. Riku couldn't attack in time and was flung into Ven and Roxas. Kairi drew her Springs despair and went to attack the Bruiser. She unleashed multiple slashes but each one was bounced back. The Bruiser then hit her away. Namine came up behind it and electrocuted it. It then blew up and a small shockwave hit all 6 of them. Seeing as the Bruiser's weakness was their back, they were eventually defeated.

"Man first time fighting in this world and I look like a tramp," said Ven. He then walked up to Roxas and put on an odd accent. "Got any change to spare?"

"Shut up," said an angry Roxas who immediately pushed him away. An earthquake started and Ven then fell to the floor. On the horizon a large shape appeared. it looked like a large bowl with 2 arms. The arms didn't seem to have hands but what looked more like claws. As it neared the beach it became clear that the claws were actually 2 giant eels that had fused to the side of the bowl or cauldron. It was also much larger than other enemies. This enemy seemed to be 15 times bigger then the Bruiser. 8 holes covered the bottom of the cauldron. The Unversed emblem then appeared on the top. Our young heroes then heard an insane cackle that chilled them to their very bone. They turned round to see Ursula, Trident in one hand and Ariel wrapped up in 3 tentacles.

"Well what do you think you stupid brats," cackled Ursula. "You really think someone outside the kingdom was good. Their out there for a reason."

"You lying cow," yelled Roxas as he went in to stab at her. Before he could reach her, she disappeared in a dark portal and reappeared in the sea.

"Flotsam, Jetsam, Attack!" she yelled and the giant creature attacked.

**Ok I know for a fact that chapter wasn't too good. It will improve next time. But on a brighter note, Sora finally told Kairi about her feelings. If these sort of scenes are bad then don't blame me. I'm not too good at writing romance scenes. Alright so chapter 6 is done and the next one again be the last from this section. Also, yes I will be calling the first chapter in each new world after the key song that makes it famous. See ya next time and don't forget to review.**


	7. Part of your World

**Man this whole story thing takes it out of you. I suppose I could get used to it. Anyway, recap. King Triton banished our 6 heroes from the kingdom and even changed 3 of them into humans. Ursula tricked the other 3 into deceiving the king and stole his Trident. Ursula then used the Trident to reunite the 6 of them but then kidnapped Ariel and is now using the Unversed to become Queen of Atlantica. Ooh I can't wait to find out what will happen, and I'm the one writing the story.**

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 7**

**Part of Your World**

Flotsam darted towards Roxas and Sora. They both grabbed a tooth and wedged their weapons into its mouth. Flotsam then started to flail about throwing the boys off it. The weapons stayed wedged into its mouth. Jetsam did the same to Kairi and Riku. They also managed to wedge their weapons into its mouth. Being completely disabled, Flotsam and Jetsam then dove into the cauldron and out of the top. They began to spit up globs of acidic spit. Namine cast Reflera and managed to deflect each attack. Ven then leapt up and into the holes that were in the base of the being. Once he disappeared, the creature started to writhe in pain. Ven dove out of the monster as it had managed to spit out the weapons.

Flotsam and Jetsam then dove into the cauldron again and started to dive in and out of the base. Sora, Riku and Kairi jumped at the diving heads and tried to attack it. Ven and Roxas jumped into the original holes and tried to find its weak spot. Namine was given the task of trying to change the mixture in the cauldron with magic. She kept using spells like Fira, Watera, Ruina and Thundara. The mixture changed colour a lot but didn't seem to change the damage it gave. Ven had found the tails of the eels and waited for Roxas. When he arrived, they grabbed the tails and dove straight back out of the cauldron bringing the eels with them. Using the eels like weapons, the 2 boys whacked the cauldron with the eels. Eventually they became so weak they just flopped onto the ground. Namine cast her final spell on the cauldron and the eels were thrown into it. The eels blew up upon contact and exploded into darkness. The cauldron however stayed in suspended animation.

"No, no, no!" yelled Ursula. "That's not whats supposed to happen. You were supposed to be killed! If my babies can't show you pain, I guess I'll have to do it myself." She aimed the Trident at herself and she started to grow the trident became too small for her to hold and dropped it into the ocean. Ariel was also released. Once Ursula became big enough she slithered over to the cauldron and inserted her tentacles into the holes in the base. The cauldron then flipped upside down and began to attack.

Ursula raised her hands and summoned a big ball of darkness. From the ball came a barrage of smaller balls each one aimed at the heroes. Sora, Ven and Namine managed to deflect each attack and even retaliate with magic. Roxas and Kairi managed to deflect the attack but were knocked over due to the force. Riku was hit the worst. Not only did he get hit but he absorbed a couple of them which were now draining his health. Kairi cast Cura on him but it didn't do anything as he started to lose more and more health. "Ha, ha, ha. Insolent brats. I'll teach you the true meaning of pain," screamed Ursula. 2 of her tentacles then came out of their holes and swooped down to hit the 6 of them. Each of them managed to dodge it and even managed to hit it. Riku then became so hurt by the dark poison that he fainted. Kairi ran over and cast Cura again. Riku awoke but something was odd about him.

"Darkness will subdue all," he chanted. "Darkness will subdue all." He then looked up and Kairi saw his eyes as dark as night.

"My dark poison worked," laughed Ursula.

"I told you it would," said a mysterious voice. Zurox then stepped out of a dark portal and next to the giant Ursula. "Sora. You should know that darkness can only subdue people who are weak."

"Riku isn't weak," yelled Sora. "He's stronger than you'll ever be."

"Obviously not," Zurox laughed. He pointed over to Riku. A dark aura surrounded him and his eyes were pure black. His hair even had black streaks in it. He drew his Way to Dawn which had lost all its colour. It had turned into a pitch black colour and even had a dark aura of its own. Riku ran at Sora and swung his blade at him. Sora drew his Mysterious Abyss Keyblade and blocked the attack. Unfortunately for him, he was forced to run from the battle and draw Riku away leaving the others with Ursula. He was also unlucky enough to be forced to run towards the cliff. As he predicted Riku chased after him. Zurox then laughed even more and disappeared as he did.

Ursula then climbed out of her 'seat' and climbed around the floating cauldron. She reached into the mixture, that somehow stayed in the cauldron, and pulled out a glob of green acid. She threw it into the middle of the beach and it exploded its fragments for acid. Each of the fragments then exploded in mid air and hit everyone. Namine got up and cast Thundara on Ursula. She took some damage and fell of the Cauldron unconscious. The mixture had changed colour to yellow. Roxas and Ven then ran in attacking her with their weapons she woke up and smacked them both with her tentacles and dove into the upside down cauldron. Her torso and arms came out of the mixture with yellow globs in her hands. She threw it at lightning speed at Ven and it stuck to him. His health started to drain away.

"What the hell," said Ven. He touched the glob with his hand and it stuck. "Roxas! Help!" Roxas ran over to see the trouble. He also touched the glob of stuff. As he predicted, he also became stuck.

Ignoring the stupidity, Kairi ran up to the cauldron and cast Blizzaga. Again, Ursula fell unconscious and the girls ended up finishing her off.

"Well this isn't weird," said a sarcastic Ven. Kairi and Namine turned round to see the 2 boys had stuck to each other with the yellow glue. Legs were above heads and arms were stuck to torsos. No matter which way you look at it, they looked ridiculous. [1] "Look out!" yelled Roxas pointing over to the girls.

Kairi and Namine turned round and saw the dying Ursula screaming in pain, towering above them lifting up a blue glob. She launched it and it hit Kairi in the stomach. She fell back as Ursula fell and died into darkness.

"What is it?" asked Kairi. She touched it with her hand. Like the yellow glob it made her stick to it. She then screamed as the glob shot out wards and stuck to the other 3 and dragged them towards Kairi. The blue glob also started to expand and cover their bodies. They started to panic as they couldn't escape.

Meanwhile, Sora had drawn cursed Riku to the edge of a cliff. Sora held his Mysterious Abyss towards Riku with his back to the edge. Riku jumped and swung his Way to Dawn. He slashed at Sora who jumped back again, heels over the edge. Sora then ran forwards and held up his weapon. Riku braced himself. As Riku swung down, Sora dived down and slid through Riku's legs backwards. He reached the other side and kicked Riku in the back. Riku fell forward and over the edge.

"Oh my god," said Sora. "Riku, are you still alive?" He ran and looked over the edge. He saw Riku's hand reach up and grab onto the edge. Sora looked at him in sorrow. He didn't know what to do. It was his friend, but he won't come to his senses. Rage started to fill him.

"Kill him," whispered Zurox into Sora's ears. "He's not your friend. He's a heartless in disguise. He's not the guy you once knew. He's always been behind your back plotting against you. Finish him off, and you'll never have to deal with him again." Sora became angrier and angrier. "He'll never take your Kairi again." Sora was almost at breaking point. "Kill him." He couldn't hold it in any longer. "Kill him!" yelled Zurox. Sora slashed down and broke away the rock that Riku held onto. He then fell to his death. Zurox snapped his fingers. "You actually killed your friend," he laughed and disappeared into a portal. Sora then turned back to the cliff and cast Reflera. His rage made it become stronger and he ended up casting Reflega on Riku. It hit Riku but he hit the sandy beach at almost the same time. Dust flew up into the air shrouding the whole area.

"Riku!" yelled Sora. He jumped over the cliff and to cushion himself, cast Waterga into the ground. Reaching the ground from a slow descent, he cast Blizzaga to blow away the dust. He saw Riku in the middle of a crater unconscious. The Reflega started to fade away allowing Sora to collect him. His dark aura had gone and his eyes had returned to normal. Sora hoisted him up onto his shoulder and carried him over to the original fight area.

When they eventually reached it they saw the others heads stuck in a blue blob in the beach. "What the…" said Sora. He put Riku down and ran over to them.

"Stop!" yelled Kairi. Sora stopped in surprise.

"Don't come too close," said Ven.

"Yeah it'll suck you in," said Roxas.

"It's only blue because Kairi cast Blizzara," said Namine. "The goo seems to change depending on the magic."

"Yeah, so if you cast something else then it'll stop expanding," said Kairi.

"Just don't cast Thunder cause it won't work," said Roxas. "Try Water."

Sora cast Waterga onto the blob and the goo seemed to melt. The 4 of them started to scream in pain. Out of the pain, Namine cast Curaga and healed all 6 of them. The goo melted away and Riku woke up.

"Whoa what happened to Riku?" asked Namine. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's just had an experience with Zurox," sighed Sora. "Put it this way, the bad guys now think he's dead." They all gasped in horror and ran over to the weakened Riku. He had managed to get up and was now limping towards them. Kairi cast Cura on him ran to hug him. Sora had stayed where he was and looked around in confusion.

"Hey, where's Ariel?" asked Sora.

"She went to return the Trident," yelled Roxas.

"Oh no she ain't." Sebastian climbed onto a rock out of the water. Sora ran over to him as the others followed suit with Ven and Roxas helping Riku over. "She returned to de fight area but Ursula fell on her. Oh mon you better get her back. De king's gonna kill me."

"Don't worry, we know where she is," said Sora.

"The bad guys call it the void," said Riku with pain in his voice. "There are other people there too. Just tell your king that we will get her back."

"You'd better," yelled the lobster. He dove into the water and bade the 6 of them farewell.

"Now where is the ship?" said Ven.

Sora didnt seem to care about all of this. Just like in Port Royal, Sora appeared in his little strom void again. A giant sea shell appeared before it changed into a silhouette and a white keyhole appeared. Sora jumped back and shot the beam of light into the centre of the keyhole. the lock sounded and Sora returned. All 6 of them then left to try and find the ship.

**[1] Let your imagination roam free.**

**Man that chapter wasn't the best. Please rate. If you had been reading the last couple of chapters but only read 4 and 6 then im sorry but you now have 5 as well. I had to edit chapter 6 due to mistakes and must have deleted chapter 5 too. Anyway, its back and its for your reading pleasure. The next couple of chapters will be in the ship and the next Disney world will appear in chapter 10.**


	8. Away from the Madness

**Ok this time im gonna try and take my time. I like the way that I make up some parts and then I make up another part and somehow they can relate to each other without planning. Like the magic. I only chose the magic depending on their personalities. If you would like me to shut up about the nonsense above, please rate. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 8.**

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 8**

**Away from the Madness**

Sora and the gang had gone into the ship and as they left the atmosphere, their rags began to change back into their normal clothes. Everyone felt at ease again. [1].

"Ahh I'm so glad I'm back in my normal clothes," said Ven.

"Yeah and I'm glad I have myself a new boyfriend," smiled Kairi holding onto Sora's arm.

"Huh, you," Roxas questioned while pointing to Kairi, "and you?" pointing at Sora. "That's brilliant man," he smiled putting his arm around Sora.

"Yay," said Ven and Namine together and joined into the giant hug. Riku however just smiled and walked off to his and Sora's room.

Their room was simple, just like the dorms at the old school. This room however was more personalised. Sora had put a large key hook panel on his wall. On it laid multiple hooks that held all of his Keychains he got for Christmas. He also had another, separate hook that held the Aztec medallion keychain. In a bright flash, another hook appeared with the sea shell keychain on it. He also had his own wardrobe much like all the other rooms. Riku had a piece of treasure he managed to swipe from Port Royal and an odd shaped rock from Atlantica. Riku went into his empty wardrobe for no apparent reason. Those fiends had left them no other clothes except from underwear. In it however he found the rags that he had worn and a grey orb with a sea shell emblem on it. He rushed over to Sora's wardrobe and saw the exact same thing except he had a blue orb. He then ran out and went to find the others. When he entered the foyer, he saw that the others were still hugging.

"Guys!" he yelled. All 5 of them jumped and darted away from each other except from Sora and Kairi. They remained glued to each other. "The ship has given us our rags and sea suits."

"Really," said Ven and Roxas. The darted passed them to their room. Roxas and Ven didn't have anything special that was close to their heart. They both did however have a couple of posters that they had created themselves reminding them of the last posters. Kairi and Namine shared their room. Kairi had collected bits and bobs from their worlds and had created jewellery. Namine had special computer chips that she had collected ever since she got 5 of them for Christmas. Her collection had only risen to 8, but it was a start. All 4 of them also had wardrobes which held the rags and fish suit.

"Why would the ship give us the rags?" asked Sora.

"Cool!" yelled Ven from his room.

"I dunno," replied Riku. "Maybe we have to use it later."

There was a bright blue flash that emitted from the hall.

"What the hell would we use the rags for?" asked Kairi.

"I dunno but the fish suits are amazing!" yelled Ven. He came into the room in his Atlantica suit, black tail and tattoos. As there was no water, he couldn't swim up and down but for some reason he could still breathe.

"Take this!" yelled Roxas. A white tail appeared out of the hall way and slapped Ven in the head.

"Oi, im gonna get you," yelled Ven. He dragged himself out of the room after Roxas. No one else in the room could really say anything else. Kairi decided to break the tension.

"Well im going up to the balcony and sunbathe," she said.

"Uh what sun," said Namine. "This universe seems to be nurtured by solar flares from one sun millions of miles away."

"Well it does get quite hot up there so guess it I'll call it heat bathing," Kairi replied. "Anyone wanna join me?"

"Yeah ok I'll join you," said Namine. She turned to Sora with a giddy look on her face. "Im sure you'll want to join us now, won't you Sora?"

"Um, yeah, sure," he nervously replied. Kairi giggled.

"Ok well im gonna try and break up the fighting fish brothers," sighed Riku rushing off shouting at Roxas and Ven.

"I bet the fish suits would work well," said Kairi. She rushed off to her room. Namine rushed after her. Sora walked to the control desk. He saw Namine's Parfurno hooked up to the machine and on the screen saying auto pilot and next destination in 2 days. He then walked away and into his room. He went into his wardrobe and collected his Sea Orb. He held it into his hand tight and it started to glow. It seemed to be absorbing into Sora's skin. A bright blue light later and he ended up on the floor in his dolphin tail with his chest tattoo.

"Bloody hell this is cool," he whispered. He dragged him self up to the balcony. He seemed to be doing it with ease as if his body and the floor were made of water and he just slid over the top. He eventually got there to see Namine and Kairi use their orbs. A pink and white glow emitted from them both and they had changed into their mermaid suits.

"You know it would it would have been easier to use the orb up at the balcony," sighed Namine. Sora just smiled and dragged himself into the middle of the floor so he could look up at the stars.

Kairi was right. It really was warm. It was as warm as any summer on the islands. Kairi had lain down to his right and had held his hand. Namine crossed her hand over her stomach and lain down to Sora's left. Sora closed and fell asleep basking in the glorious heat. It reminded him of his life on the islands with Riku and Roxas. They hadn't met Ven till high school first year and the two girls till the final year. It was odd. Being on the islands with only 2 other friends is defiantly different from exploring the universe with 5. Sora ended up falling asleep with Kairi's hand in his.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the universe.

Pronex appeared into a room where he saw Vanitas sat in his seat. Zurox and Mawlix were already there. When all 3 of them were in line, they knelt down on in a bow. "What have I told you," said Vanitas. "There is no need for you to do that." The 3 of them then rose up again. Pronex stepped forward.

"Sir, the gummi ship you asked for is coming along well," he said. "All the gummi blocks we've collected are substantial enough to sustain long distance travel and the ship should be done in 3 weeks."

"Excellent," replied Vanitas. "We'll be able to follow Sora directly so we may have more of a chance of finding him."

"I also have news Sir," interrupted Mawlix. "We've managed to obtain 4 beings from each world Sora has visited. They are now stuck in the void in an unconscious state."

"Hmm, that could deem useful in the near future," Vanitas smiled.

"Riku is dead," smiled Zurox.

"What!" Vanitas yelled. "Zurox you stupid man. We needed all 6 of them alive for the plan to work. Are you sure he is dead?"

"Well I never saw him die," said Zurox looking a little bit nervous. "He was hanging onto a cliff and Sora hit him off. I disappeared so I never saw him die."

"Well go find him!" he yelled. "Find evidence that he is dead. Go back to the place you saw him die and find blood or anything. If he's dead, you'll be punished in the most severe way. Now go! All of you!" With that, all 3 of them jumped and ran out of the chamber.

Back on the ship, several hours had passed when Sora finally woke up. Namine had given up and had left. Kairi however had rolled over and was clutching onto his chest. His fish suit had gone he was back in his battle gear. Kairi was also back in her battle gear. The pink and blue orbs had rolled into a corner and were glistening in the natural light that was emitted into the balcony Sora got up and slowly lifted Kairi off of him allowing her to get more rest. Although he was really gentle, she still woke up with a confused yet happy smile.

"How come we're back in our normal clothes?" she wondered.

"Hi," replied Sora planting a kiss on her cheek. "I dunno I guess the fish suits have a natural timer on them."

"That exactly it," said Namine. She had appeared from down the stairs. "I'd woken up to try and get up when the suit just sort of disappeared." She held up her white sea orb in her thumb and forefinger. "I can only assume this is the only way to carry it without it changing us."

"Oh yeah when I held it tight against my hand I changed instantly," said Sora.

"So where did you go Namine?" asked Kairi.

"Oh, I just went to get some food," she replied. "relaxing can make me hungry." Sora's stomach growled in hunger. "Guess I'm not the only one," she laughed.

"Oh by the way, what are we doing for Ven tomorrow?" asked Sora.

"What for? He ain't special," said Kairi.

"No but he is turning 16," said Sora. "Its his birthday."

"Ooh I've got an idea," piped up Namine. "I'll try and fly the ship faster to get to the next world. That would be a good present."

"Depends on what the next is like," sighed Sora. "He likes being mischievous, and likes to play a good joke so as long as the next world has practical joker, he'll be fine."

"Hang on I'll try and lock onto the nearest world we don't know of yet," Namine said. She ran off back down stairs into the cockpit. Sora and Kairi followed her. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Riku barged past with an unconscious Roxas and Ven held up in each arm. They had returned to normal and Riku was looking really annoyed.

"I got them," he said walking off to Roxas's and Ven's room.

Trying to ignore what happened, the 2 of them walked over to the cockpit.

"Hey guys I've found the name of the next world," said Namine. "We'll be there by morning if we fly it most of the night."

"Can't we use auto pilot the whole night?" asked Kairi

"No it won't perform as well unfortunately," sighed Namine. "But if we want to surprise Ven then we have to start piloting now."

"So whats the world called?" asked Kairi.

"I believe it's called Neverland," replied Namine. "I don't think I've heard it before but yet it seems familiar."

"Oh I know," yelled Sora. "It's in a story book called Tales of Neverland. It goes on about wishing and stars and flying. I don't remember the details because I last read it a couple of years ago."

"Ok so Neverland it is then," said Kairi.

"Right I'm gonna get my bedding and set up on the sofa," said Sora as he walked off.

"Wait Sora, why would we need to?" asked Kairi.

"Well we have to pull an all nighter to get to Neverland," Sora explained. "Now I'm getting my stuff." He walked off again.

"I suppose a little help wouldn't be too bad," said Namine. "Ok how about while one person sleeps the other 2 pilot."

"Sounds good," smiled Kairi. "As long as we don't have to buy anything for Ven, I'm happy to fly a ship all night."

"Ok let's follow Sora and get out bedding," smiled Namine.

**[1] IT'S A MAGIC SHIP. Just like everything else in the world of square-enix.**

**Ok so this chapter is just mainly a filler. The next one will be more important and then chapter 10 we will enter the world of flying children. I'll try and get chapter's 9 and 10 done at the same time but I'm only uploading chapter 10 on the 21****st**** of July just for one reason only. Look at my profile and you'll see why. Anyway loving the comments from that one person. Would love more people to comment. Just a heads up, Alsarnia, really appreciating them.**


	9. Star Gazing

**Hmm I don't know whether I should do the whole kingdom hearts fan thing where I pretend to talk to the characters.**

**Roxas: Go for it man. **

**Roxas 2: You won't sound weird at all.**

**Roxas 3: Yeah it's not like… **

**Roxas 4: You're seeing more than one… **

**Roxas 5: Of the same person.**

***Silence* Ok I need some rest.**

**Roxas's 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5: Hahahaha**

**Universal Dreams  
Chapter 9**

**Star Gazing**

Sora had explained to Riku why he was leaving the room for the night and set up on one of the cockpit sofas. Riku didn't seem to care and just went to sleep. When he arrived with his duvet and pillow he set up on the floor next to the left hand sofa. He decided to be gentlemanly and leave the 2 sofas to the girls. [1]. A few minutes later, Namine arrived with Kairi behind her. They too were carrying their bedding. Once everyone was set up and the other boys were asleep, they set off. Namine was to fly the ship for the first 4 hours while Kairi slept and Sora navigated. 20 minutes in and tiredness already started to kick in. All they had to do was follow the sonar signal onto Neverland. How hard could it be?

"So how's you're relationship with Kairi coming along?" asked Namine.

"Eh, we've only been going out for about 8 hours and you're already asking me how it's going," said a confused Sora. "Bit early isn't it?"

"Suppose it was a bit too early," Namine laughed.

"Oh what's so funny?" Roxas had appeared in the doorway looking at the others with confusion.

"Oh it's nothing really," replied Sora. "So how come you're up?"

"Oh well I saw all 3 of you take you're bedding through the hallways," said Roxas. "I thought something else might be happening but I now see why." He then laughed.

"Oh god you disgusting pig," yelled Namine. Kairi then jolted up and fell of the couch with a yelp. Sora went over to help her up.

"What on earth is going on?" asked Kairi still feeling a bit drowsy.

"Well Roxas saw us 3 taking our stuff to the cockpit and thought we were…" she continued the rest whispering into her ear.

"God what the hell is wrong with you," she said with a look of disgust. "We're flying the ship so we can try and make it to the next world for Ven's birthday tomorrow. The problem is we won't make it for tomorrow if we keep it on auto-pilot."

"Oh right well I guess I could help too. Let me just get my stuff," said Roxas walking off down the hallway.

"That's another way of saying, 'I've forgotten completely about his birthday. May I join in on your idea,'" sighed Sora. "He's never remembered my birthday, not once."

A few hours in and Sora and Roxas were now flying the ship. Namine and Kairi were now on the sofas fast asleep. Roxas had set up camp on the floor next to Namine's sofa.

"So is Kairi a good kisser?" asked Roxas with a smile.

"Yeah she is," replied a happy Sora. His face then dropped into concern. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Oh, umm well I was thinking of asking Namine out," he whispered.

"What so you think they both kiss the same way."

"Well yeah cause they both look the exact same so just assumed…" Sora then smacked him in the back of the head and went back to the controls. He looked up into the sky and saw hundred of stars.

"You know each one of those stars is a whole new world we haven't discovered," he said. He then looked directly ahead. "And that star there is our destination." He pointed at the large star in the distance. You could already see a blue aura around it with small tints of green. "It's called Neverland. You remember the book right. Flying and stars and…"

"Pirates," interrupted Roxas.

"What?"

"Yeah there are pirates. Here you are Ven. Here is a trip to an island where you will be robbed and killed. Happy birthday." Sarcasm had never been used in a more cruel way on the trip. Good thing the victim wasn't there.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" asked Sora.

"I never knew we were going there."

"Well I just hope those pirates are just like the ones at Port Royal."

"I hope their worse at being pirates than the ones at Port Royal."

"What ever lets just fly this thing," said Sora.

Kairi and Roxas were then next to fly the ship followed by Kairi and Namine. They were a couple of hours away from the morning and very close to the planet. It started to come into view better. The blue became clearer and the white light became dimmer.

"So what do you think about Roxas?" asked Kairi. She had talked to Roxas while Namine slept and his feelings for Namine came up.

"Yeah he's nice," replied Namine. "Why?"

"Well I was just wondering if you should hook up with him," suggested Kairi. "Seeing as im with Sora and all."

"Well I dunno, he's nice but I've never thought about it before. He's a bit over the top isn't he?"

"Well why don't you talk to him for a while. I'll get out of you're way and leave you with him when we land. It'll be great with 2 couples on board."

"Yeah but I think 2 would be enough. I don't think Riku like Ven in that sort of way." Both of them laughed. They laughed so much, they failed to realise they had arrived. When they eventually looked up, day had broken and the world was as clear as day. With a yawn and a sigh of relief they pulled the brake and collapsed in a heap. The thud woke up Roxas and Sora.

"We're here?" groaned Roxas. He jumped up. "Ooh I'm gonna tell Riku." He ran off down the hallway.

"Ok I'm gonna get Ven then," said Namine after she had managed to pull herself up. She then ran off to Ven's room to explain the good news.

Sora was left in the room with Kairi who had just been helped up.

"So did you hear about Roxas liking Namine," said Sora.

"Yeah I persuaded Namine to talk to him," Kairi replied.

"Wait what. You don't think it'll be awkward for them both."

"Don't know. Anyway, shall we leave?" Kairi gestured towards the door. Sora however grabbed her hand and led her off of the ship.

Meanwhile…

"Sir, There is no sign of blood, but there is a giant crater in the sand filled with water of where the boy fell." Zurox ran in yelling the news closely followed by Mawlix who was wielding duel Sais. "The boy must have died. No one could survive a fall like that. The sand must have been cushioning enough not to draw blood. The body's impact must have created a dent and the sea must have swept the body away."

"God damn it," shouted Vanitas. "I suppose I could compromise. Mawlix, you go find the other 5. Zurox, hold off the clones I sent. They will become useful for Plan B."

"What was plan A?" asked Mawlix.

"The plan was to collect the pure light that resides in the hearts of Sora, Roxas, Kairi and Namine. Riku and Ven were to be tortured to bring anger into the 4 hearts. Once we had collected the strengthened light that resided in their hearts. Riku was to be used for the final part. Unfortunately, you're friend Zurox killed him off making the plan obsolete. However Plan B is still active. This time we don't need Ven. We just need the other 4 and the Beings of Creation. Now be gone."

Zurox disappeared into the darkness while Mawlix just walked out. Vanitas collapsed into his seat with his hand on his forehead. "They had better make themselves useful. Or they'll make themselves useful with Plan C." He pulled out a glove and put it on. It had metallic plates on the back of it with the 3 emblems imprinted into the palm. Multiple wires hung from it which Vanitas then connected to his staff. The orb at the top then started glow. In the glow, he smiled an evil smile.

**[1] I don't know what you Americans think of Britain but we were supposed to have the reputation of being most polite to female.**

**Ok chapter done and loving the meanwhile section. That was to be honest the only real important part except the Rox/Nam thing. Anyway, chapter 10 will be written tomorrow unlike today because it is 10:25pm and im tired. You should be grateful im using my 16****th**** birthday to write chapter 10. Please review. Im sure Alsarnia would.**


	10. Pirate's Gigue

**Happy Birthday to me. Yup im sad enough to sing it to myself. Neverland is here. I don't think I should make the journey sections AS long as the Atlantica to Neverland gap.**

**Roxas: "Yeah don't make things awkward for us."**

**Ven: "Just get us there god damn it."**

**Alright, alright I'll shorten them, or at least make them cover only one page.**

**Ven: "Thanks."**

**Roxas: "And Adamonator would like to disclaim that he doesn't own Disney, Final Fantasy or Peter Pan. If he did, Peter would be armed with a better weapon than a dagger."**

**Damn straight.**

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 10**

**Pirate's Gigue**

**Welcome to Neverland.**

As Sora and Kairi exited the ship, they had to use their hand to hold of the light. When their eyes refocused, they couldn't believe what they saw. Luscious green islands plus a large mountain surrounded by dense jungle. The sun seemed to be brighter than the one on Sunset Islands. Over on the watery horizon lay a giant rock. It was shaped like a skull and was surrounded by multiple, rocky islands. It couldn't have been a better place to spend a birthday on.

"Wow it's beautiful," exclaimed Kairi. "Even the giant skull is amazing. Do you think it was carved or naturally like that?"

"I dunno," replied Sora. Namine came rushing out of the ship carrying a box. Riku followed giving a very weak smile. Behind him followed Roxas holding Ven by the eyes.

"Roxas! Where are we?" he yelled. Roxas let go of his eyes and the others yelled happy birthday. "Whoa, dude. How come were here? I thought the ship wouldn't make it till the next day?"

"Well thanks to me and my all nighter, we managed to make it today," boasted Roxas. Sora and Kairi then ran at him yelling and trying to hit him. Roxas however just ran in the other direction. Namine however just stood there laughing. Riku couldn't help but snigger.

"So Namine, what's in the box?" asked Ven.

"Oh," she exclaimed. She then reached into the box and pulled out 12 devices, 6 of each type. One type was a gummi block shaped like a small tube. The other type looked a bit like a button. "This was something I found during the all nighter flying trip. I think it works like a radio. This small one…" she held up the tube like block. "…Fits into the ear. The number on the side corresponds to the numbers on the dial here." She then lifts the other gummi block. "This dial can be turned to correspond to the 6 ear pieces. Push the button on the dial to talk and that'll go to the corresponding ear piece."

"Well that's good. It means we can explore the world separately," said Sora.

"But just to be safe we should stick to pairs," said Namine. "We don't want one person hurt and no one around to help."

"Ok fair enough," said Sora as he reached into the box to take an ear piece and dial. He had ear piece 1. Kairi took the next one and got number 2. Riku and Ven got 6 and 5 respectively. Namine had number 3 and Roxas number 1. Ven then turned his dial to the number 4 and spoke into the speaker. "Hello, testing, one, two. Yeah it works," said Ven.

"You tested it on your own ear piece," said Riku. "That isn't testing the device. This is testing it." Riku then ran into the nearby forest. "/5/ Testing, one, two. Is it working Ven?"

"/6/ Yeah I read you loud and clear," said Ven.

"Ahh I see you have made it to the new world," announced a voice. Mawlix then came out of a dark portal. "I see you're managing to cope with you're loss."

"Our loss?" asked Sora.

"/1/ Sora he still thinks I'm dead from Atlantica," said Riku still hiding in the forest. "/1/ Just play along."

"Yeah I guess it was a loss," said Sora. "I suppose you've come to tell us you're leaving us alone."

"Actually no," he smiled. Mawlix then drew Duel Sais out of his dark weaponry store and stood in a battle stance. "I'm here to kill the boy." He then pointed at Ven with one of the Sais. He ran at him and swung. Ven drew his Oblivion and blocked the attack and ran away into the woods. Mawlix followed in anger. Sora was on the verge of running after him when Riku spoke into his ear piece.

"/1/ Don't worry about him. I'll go after him and look after him. I'll send updates. Just make sure Mawlix hasn't done anything else to the island."

"/6/ Ok, just make sure he doesn't die. It is his birthday after all," said Sora.

"/1/ Don't worry. Riku over and out."

"Do you think we should still help?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah I'll go," said Sora. "Just try not to worry about us." He then ran off after the rest of them leaving Kairi with Namine and Roxas.

"Hey we might as well go exploring while we can," said Kairi.

"Ok sure but first im gonna help the others," said Roxas.

"Oh no don't you go too," groaned Namine. "You can't leave two girls alone in the middle of an island."

"Oh don't worry, I'm not leaving you," he smiled as he walked away from them with his speaker.

Meanwhile. Ven and Mawlix were duelling in an open clearing. Riku was hidden behind a tree giving Ven advice through his ear piece. Sora was hiding behind a tree behind Riku. Ven swung at Mawlix who then blocked the attack by crossing his Sais. He then used one of them to stab at Ven, whom then jumped back. Riku then jumped and put his hand to his ear. He then talked into his speaker again and just sat down. Ven eventually ran into the forest. He launched his weapon through the trees and hit Mawlix in the stomach. It rebounded and Ven jumped out of the trees and dove at Mawlix. However in a moment of terror. Mawlix regained his balance and stabbed up. The Sai impaled Ven in the stomach and he just flopped down onto the weapon. No blood came from the body. Sora thought he must not have properly stabbed Ven. However this view was shattered when Mawlix threw Ven off of his weapon and into a tree. The body lay motionless and still. Sora now feared the worst.

"Our master's plan will soon be realised," cried Mawlix who then disappeared into a dark portal. Riku ran out to the body but Sora ran the other way. He couldn't bare to see his friend dead. He'd known him for too long. Tears struck his eyes. When he reached the original point, he saw Kairi and Namine with Roxas.

"Umm, g…girls. R…Roxas," stuttered Sora. He eventually told them what happened. For some reason they didn't react the way he did. Sora then ran away into the jungle going the other way from the death. He couldn't believe his friends didn't care about their dead friend he just couldn't believe it.

**OH MY GOD. I killed off Ven. Hmm. Well I guess I just made the whole story useless. But wait a minute. Ven had to be killed off for the bad guys plan to work. So you might as well read on to see if Sora and friends can avenge the death of their friend. It's a very short chapter but an important one. The next two I promise will be much, much longer. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. And if you liked Ven, DO NOT LEAVE ME. The story will be good. I promise. Anyway, please rate.**


	11. The Flying Boy

**I wonder how many people actually got annoyed that I killed off Ven. Well don't worry. My explanation comes into this chapter, AND we get to meet some Neverland characters. Also, as promised, this chapter will be much longer than the last one.**

**Ven: Wait I died?**

**Yeah, didn't you read the last chapter?**

**Ven: No I was busy trying out my new phone.**

**Oh right? Anyway, here it is. Chapter 11.**

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 11**

**The Flying Boy**

'Oh don't worry, I wont leave you. /6/ Hey, dude. It's me. Look leave it to me. Take a break. /5/ Ok listen up. Try and hide somewhere and use our special ability. You know what I mean.'

Sora eventually stopped and sat down on a cliff edge looking out towards more of the jungle islands. He tucked his knees into his neck and rested his chin on them. I guess he just had to try and deal with what had just happened. He just had to assume that that was his time to leave the universe. It was a cruel way to go but Sora knew he wasn't going to get any mercy.

"Why? Why did he have to leave us?" he said to himself.

"Who left us?" said a voice. Sora looked up to see where it came from. He even got up to see if it was behind him. When he was facing towards the jungle again, a green blur flew behind him. Sora jumped and faced towards the cliff edge again. He was sure he had seen something. The green blur then flew behind Sora again this time causing Sora to spin around on the spot. When he stopped, he fell backwards in dizziness. When Sora eventually opened his eyes he saw a small boy looking over him. Sora jumped up and drew his weapon. His keychain had changed again to a red feather. The shaft of the weapon was a pale green while the hand guard was made up of white wing shapes. The head of the weapon represents some sort of instrument, like the pan pipes. This was the Fairy Harp.

"Oh cool," the boy said. He ran over and grabbed the weapon. He then tried to play the pan pipe side of the keyblade. "Aww what kind of music is that?"

"It's not an instrument," explained Sora. "It's a weapon." He put is hand out and the keyblade flashed back into it.

"Oh like this then." The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver dagger. He then pointed it towards Sora. "I challenge you." He then laughed and ran at Sora. Sora jumped sideways and hit the boy in the back. The boy however just kept running at Sora. Eventually Sora's back was to the cliff edge. The boy ran again, dagger raised. The boy swung down but Sora jumped up and spun into a forward spin. During the spin, he stuck out his weapon which then hit the boy in the back again but sending him off of the cliff. Sora landed and looked over the edge to see where the boy was. He couldn't find him. Suddenly Sora yelled in pain as the boy had a appeared behind him and stabbed Sora in the bum. When Sora turned round again, he saw the boy was glowing in a silver dust. Not only that but neither foot was touching the floor. He was now flying.

"That was fun," he yelled. "Can we do that again?"

"How are you doing that?" asked Sora in awe.

"What, fly?" said the boy. "Fairy dust."

"Fairy dust?"

"Fairy dust. I'll get my friend Tinkerbelle to give you some." He then span and flew up into the air. He put his hands to his mouth and yelled…"Tinks! Come here Tinks!"

Silence. Nothing seemed to happen. Then before he knew it, a yellow light twirled round him. The glow faded and he saw a little girl flying in front of him. She wore a small green dress that seemed to be torn at the bottom. She also had the most spectacular wings of any flying creature. He then realised that his weapon had fairy wings as the hand guard.

"Hey Tinks," said the boy. "Do you think you could help my friend to fly?" the fairy nodded her head and flew round Sora like she did just a second ago. This time a yellow powder emitted from her. She then flew over to the boy and hid under his hat.

"Now you can fly. Just believe it and you can."

"Just believe I can fly?" wondered Sora.

"Just believe," the boy repeated. Sora closed his eyes and kept the thought of flying in his mind. The more he tried, the more light headed he became. Eventually he felt his feet leave the ground. When he opened his eyes, he saw that his feet HAD left the floor and he was now flying.

"Whoa, whoa, this is too cool," exclaimed Sora. "I can't wait to show my friends."

"There's more of you?" asked the boy. "Ooh can I come with you?"

"Yeah I'll introduce you," Sora smiled. "Oh but first, who are you?"

"Me? I'm the great and noble Peter Pan." The boy announced. "I fly around with the lost boys to defeat the heathen that is Captain Hook."

"Right? Well anyway, let's go then." Sora flew over to where his friends stood with Peter following him. Roxas, Kairi and Namine hadn't moved from where the ship had landed. They still seemed to be in shock at Ven's death. They hadn't realised Sora had arrived so he decided to have a bit of fun first. He seemed to have forgotten about Ven. He landed onto the ground behind them and told Peter to do the same.

"Hey guys," said Sora. "You alright?"

"Yeah it's just, I can't believe Ven is dead," cried Namine. Sora suddenly remembered and became upset again.

"Oh… yeah," said Sora. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I should have done something before Mawlix hit him."

"Mawlix?" asked Peter. "Who's he? Does he work for Hook?"

"Oh, guys, this is Peter," said Sora. "He lives here on the islands."

"Oh really," said Kairi. "Whats it like here?"

"Well apart from the obvious pirates, it's amazing," announced Peter. "I always invade their ships to steal their treasure and I always win. My personal favourite it Captain Hook. The old codfish can't keep up."

"Oh wow, so the pirates here aren't that good here if they can be beaten by a 10 year old," said Roxas.

"What was that?" yelled Peter. "I may be better than those wimps but I ain't 10. I don't know how old I am."

"What do you mean?" asked Namine.

"Well the world of Neverland allows anyone to stay young forever," announced Peter. "People of Earth may even grow old and never have even heard of Neverland. Not only that but there are fairies here."

"Fairies?" asked Kairi and Namine together while Roxas gave a confused look.

"Yup. I've got one under my hat right now," said Peter. "You wanna see?"

"Yeah!" yelled Kairi and Namine.

"Ok come closer," he said. The girls came closer to him. "Closer." They came close enough to touch him. "Oh come on you're not gonna be able to see from there." The girls came so close, Peter could feel their breath on him. Peter then reached up and flicked his hat. The underside started to glow in between his hat and his ginger hair. Once it became bright enough, Tinkerbelle zoomed out of the hat taking the hat with her.

"Oh wow," said both of the girls. Tinkerbelle dropped the hat and zoomed down to Kairi's face. She looked at her then went over to Namine to look at her. Eventually, she zoomed over to Peter and kicked him in the nose.

"Ow, Tink. No need to be jealous," said Peter. "I haven't even known them that long."

"She thinks you like us?" asked Namine.

"Yeah, kinda," sighed Peter. "She gets unbelievably jealous. Tinkerbelle then kicked him again.

"So how about we try and find Riku?" said Sora. he started to walk off to the forest and decided to show his friends his secret. He continued to walk yet he controlled himself so his body slowly rose into the air. It looked as if he was climbing a set of invisible stairs. He stopped to turn round. When his eyes met his friends' expressions, they looked gobsmacked.

"Oh and I almost forgot. In this world, we can fly."

"And you kept that a secret?" said Namine.

"We shouldn't keep stupid secrets Sora," said Kairi

"Well you're not gonna like this then," said Roxas.

"What do you mean?" asked Sora.

"It's about Ven," he said.

Meanwhile…

"Sir. It is done. The boy is dead." Mawlix had entered the room and Vanitas sat in his chair intently. "I even finished him off myself. I know he is dead."

"Good. Now we have no distractions. We shall fulfil the legend. We shall create a new land. A land where dark, light and nothing can live as one. The legend was to be fulfilled by only one man. One man who can wield the blade of the legend. I am that one man. Muhaha. Muhahahahahahaha."

"Ven. Ven. Why did you do that Ven?" Riku lay over the body of his friend. He failed to see the figure that came up behind him.

"Cause…" Riku jumped up and drew his weapon. "…I wouldn't want you to be the only one to fake their death."

"Bloody hell why'd ya do that," yelled Riku.

"Well they obviously tried to kill me for a reason," said Ven. "Remember what they said back in their base under the school. 'Yuffie isn't one of the chosen 6, the other one will be here soon.' Well if we were the original 6, why are they trying to kill me and don't care if you're dead."

"You figured all that during the fight?" asked Riku.

"Nah I figured it just then. Roxas told me to clone myself," he said as he pointed over to the body. The Ven clone then disappeared as if it were a TV on static. Parts of it sort of shifted before he disappeared altogether.

"/5/ Ven, how could you do that. How could you fake your own death?" Sora had just been told what had happened.

"/1/ hold on now it wasn't my idea. You should really be having a go at Roxas. Anyway, it was necessary. If me and Riku are supposed to be dead. Then we can beat our enemies easier."

"/5/ Hmm I suppose so. Just get here now. And bring Riku with you. Sora over and out."

Eventually…

Ven and Riku had appeared out of the forest and had got a beating from Sora and the girls. Sora flew. Peter flew. Eventually they all flew. Well except for Kairi and Namine.

"Oh come on Tink don't be like that," said Peter. He grabbed her by the wings and flew over to the girls. He tapped Tinkerbelle on her back forcing fairy dust out of her. When he stopped tapping her she fell limp. Peter let go of her and let her drop to the floor. Before she hit the floor, she flew up an inch or so and made a dramatic 'fainting' action before falling to the ground.

"She's a bit over dramatic," sighed Peter. Tinkerbelle then shot up and hit Peter on the head.

Suddenly, hundreds of floods surrounded the 8 of them. Not only that but different unversed appeared as well. 3 differently coloured pots also appeared red, blue and yellow. Everyone drew their weapons and Tinkerbelle hid underneath Peter's hat. Sora ran at a group of Red-hot Chillies each of which jumped up and cast Fire. Sora span his weapon to deflect each Fire and then spun around and slashed at multiple Red-hot Chillies.

Riku ran at a group of Blue Sea-salts each of which cast large balls of ice above Riku. He dodged past each falling ball and ran again. Each Blue Sea-salt then shot ice daggers at him. Riku however leapt up and cast Ruinga causing lots of them to fly off in different directions.

Ven and Roxas went and attacked a large group of Yellow Mustards which were hovering above a very large group of Floods. They both cast Thundaja. Every Flood blew up into a blue dust. Each Yellow Mustard however had absorbed the attack and sent it back as multiple Thunder attacks. They both used their split attack and attacked from all angles. Each Yellow Mustard was taken down one by one.

Kairi, Namine and Peter went to attack the massive group of Floods. Kairi rushed in with Peter. Peter then hovered up and went into a spin. His dagger hit every Flood in his way. Each Flood that hit the slipstream were weakened and hit by Kairi. A Flood however jumped at Kairi and hit her back over to Namine. Namine grabbed Kairi's weapon and used her Parfurno to electrify it. Namine then ran in and hit a Flood. The Flood flew back and hit each Flood behind it each one becoming electrified.

All the Unversed that weren't defeated disappeared in fright.

"Why on earth are they sending these enemies!" yelled Riku. "I'm supposed to be dead. Ven is supposed to be dead. They have no reason to send them."

"Calm down Riku," sighed Namine. "There's obviously a reason."

"What reason," said Riku. "The only reason I can see is that they are making us stronger. That from my point of view is not a good idea."

"Hey come on Riku," said Peter. "That's no way to think. Happy thoughts will make you stronger."

"Yeah sure," said a sarcastic Riku.

"Come on. I've got an idea. I'll take you to the island's centre," smiled Peter. He then flew up into the air and zoomed off into the jungle. The 6 of them had no choice but to follow him with no idea of what will become of them.

**YAY, Ven ain't dead. Damn all you people who thought I killed him. This is definitely longer than the last chapter and chapter 12 will be just as long, hopefully. Anyway, please review.**


	12. The Heart of the Island

**I wonder if talking to the characters is worth the time.**

**Sora: Why wouldn't it be?**

**Well I'd rather be using this time to welcome the FanFiction readers to the chapter.**

**Sora: You could just welcome them on the first chapter. Come on I wanna fly.**

**Ok fine.**

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 12**

**The Heart of the Island**

All 7 of them flew off through the jungle. It was a brilliant feeling. Sora could feel the wind through his spikes and the fairy dust tingling on his skin. All that was about to change. Before he knew it, a Yellow Mustard flew up right in front of him and knocked him off course.

"Sora!" Kairi swerved off after him slashing the Unversed as she flew past. Namine also followed who was closely followed by Roxas. Sora had hit the ground and bounced up into a tree.

"Oh man. How did I end up here?" he asked himself.

"Sora. You alright?" asked Roxas who had flown up to see the stuck Sora.

"Yeah just break the tree arms," he said. Roxas did as he was told and hacked at the tree. For some reason, his weapon just bounced off of the bark.

"Just try and pull him out," yelled Kairi who was waiting halfway up the trunk.

"Umm guys. Have you noticed how big the clearing is?" said Namine. She was right. The tree Sora had landed in was surrounded by nothing but a large patch of grass in a 50 metre circle. Kairi then turned around towards the tree trunk. It started to open up into a mouth. The trunk started to thicken and a red pattern started to wrap itself around the tree. The pattern started to resemble eyes. The 4 large roots started to grow 3 large, red spikes each. Underneath the mouth was the Unversed insignia. Sora started to panic. Slowly, Red-hot Chillies, Blue Sea-salts and Yellow Mustards started to appear in the leaves. The tree creature was called a Mad Treant. The Mad Treant then threw Sora out of its arms and launched him into a tree knocking him unconscious. The others got into battle stances and prepared for battle.

Meanwhile, Riku and Ven had followed Peter the whole way somehow not realising the others had gone. Peter turned round raised his arms.

"This is the main base of the lost boys," said Peter. It was amazing. There were tons of giant trees that all had tree houses in it. Each tree was connected to one another by wooden bridges. Nets hung from the top and a wooden slide was wrapped around the largest tree. This could have easily been the home of children. Peter then flew up to the top of the largest tree and called into his hands. It sounded like some sort of bird call. 2 other children then appeared out of the tree houses and ran over to the slide. They slid down and ran over to Riku and Ven who had decided to land.

"Slightly, Cubby. Where are the others?" asked Peter.

"Some guy took them," said Cubby.

"Yeah a huge guy. He made a giant hole and they flew through it. We don't know where they are now," said a panicked Slightly.

"Don't worry," said Peter flying down to Slightly's height. "We know that guy and we'll find our friends…" he turned to Riku, "…right? Huh…" he looked behind Riku and Ven. "…where are the others?"

Riku also looked backwards. "Huh. Ok I'm gonna fly back and find them."

"Wait, I'll come with you," said Ven. As the 2 of them started to fly off, they heard 3 screams. They flew back and hid behind trees. They saw that Cubby and Slightly had been captured by Mawlix who had appeared after they had left. He didn't seem to have noticed them.

"Hey give them back!" yelled Peter.

"Oh yeah," laughed Mawlix. "Come and get them." Peter leapt up and flew at him with his dagger. Mawlix drew a spear from his weaponry vault and slashed at Peter. Peter however flew up and over while stabbing at Mawlix. He fell down clutching his stomach.

"Damn, good move for a kid," said Mawlix.

"Get up, I'll show you what I can really do," Peter said doing a thumbs up sign behind his back. He obviously saw Riku and Ven turn back. Riku and Ven took the sign and drew their weapons. "I'll show you my thunder attack," he yelled as he held up his dagger. Ven took that as a sign and cast Thundaja. Mawlix was flung across the area and hit the largest tree. He pulled himself up and ran at Peter spear raised. "Fire!" yelled Peter holding his dagger forwards. Riku cast Firaga over Peter. Something was weird though. It was a dark blue in colour instead of orange. It hit Mawlix in the face and fell over clutching it in pain. Dark smoke emitted through his fingers.

"How the hell do you know dark Firaga?" yelled Mawlix through his hands.

"Dark Firaga? Whats that?" Peter asked.

"You don't know what it is?" said Mawlix confused. He then looked behind Peter and he saw 2 figures fly through the forest into the dark shadows. With that he disappeared into a dark portal leaving Cubby and Slightly behind.

Back at the clearing, Roxas and Namine were busy fighting the Mad Treant while Kairi was trying to wake up Sora who was still unconscious.

Sora had gone to the station of awakening and was awaiting the voice. The floor now depicted Sora in a green version of his clothes and flying. Behind him was a clock tower. Little silhouettes were on top of the tower but Sora couldn't see who they were. While waiting for the voice, Sora decided to draw his weapon to see it had changed. It had. It had actually shrunk to over a 1/5 of its size. It was basically a silver dagger much like Peter's. This one however had 4 extra parts added on. Each of these parts was smaller versions of the keyblade head. They were arranged in and 'X' shape around the tip. The voice then spoke.

"Hello Sora. I see you have discovered the Keyger. Like the Scimikey and the Keydent, this weapon is powered by emotion. You have faced greed and jealousy. Now you will face joy. Joy can fill the heart with light and make you feel like you can fly. This weapon however allows you to do so in reality. Using this weapon allows you to fly and gives you immense agility during flight. I will send forth Gambler Nobodies and you use you're acrobatic skills to defeat them."

Gamblers then rose up from the sides of the platform and attacked with playing cards. Sora rose up and flew at one of them. He was able to spin in mid air and use a drill attack on the enemy. He then spun in mid air and shot towards the next Gambler. This time he slashed at the enemy with immense speed with the arm. Eventually all the enemies were defeated and the voice returned.

"Very well done Sora. I can see that you are better suited to joy rather than the negative energy of jealousy and greed. 7 more weapons will be at you're disposal. I will speak to you next time you are asleep. Farewell."

"Sora! come on Sora wake up," yelled a panicked Kairi. "Namine and Roxas need help." When Sora came to he saw Kairi leaning over him. Yet again he couldn't remember the events with the voice or the new weapon. Kairi smiled as she saw Sora's eyes open. Her gaze turned to shock as she was pulled away from him by the Mad Treant by her ankles. Sora jumped up and flew towards the Mad Treant. He raised his fairy harp weapon and swung. His weapon did some damage but still bounced off as if it were rubber. Namine and Roxas were now also held up by their ankles. Namine then swung towards the tree. She placed her hand on the branch and electrified it. The tree then dropped Roxas and Kairi in rage and threw Namine. Roxas got up and ran towards her. Before she hit the tree, Roxas flung himself in between them both and cushioned her fall. Roxas got the most damage and fell unconscious.

"Roxas? Roxas are you alright?" she asked. She cast Curaga on Roxas. The healing seemed to have woke him up but not healed him.

"Hey Namine," he said with a smile.

"Oh Roxas," she said as she gave him a warm hug. Kairi and Sora were then forced to fight the Mad Treant on their own. Sora cast Firaga onto the roots the wood set alight. The Mad Treant started to leap about in pain. Kairi then cast Blizzaga followed by Waterga. The Blizzaga froze in place with a red crystal while the Waterga gave it a glistening shine. Sora then cast Thundaga. This created a light that held the enemy in place. This gave Sora and Kairi the opportunity to finish it off. They flew up at it and started to hack and slash at it. The light disappeared and Sora decided to finish it off. He flew up and grabbed one of the branches and flew through the middle of the others. He then grabbed another branch and did the same. Eventually he had tied all the braches together. In confusion, the tree fell over and shrivelled up as if it was dying. It eventually shrivelled up and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. [1].

"Well that was certainly a weird enemy," sighed Sora.

"Yeah I guess they could have turned anything into a bad guy," Kairi said.

"By the way, do you think those two over there are alright?"

"I'm sure their fine." Roxas and Namine were still in their tight embrace. Namine then tried to use Curaga again. This time it seemed to work and Roxas was back to normal.

"Are you alright now?" asked Namine to Roxas.

"Yeah I'll be fine," he replied.

"You know that was very brave of you to do that."

"Well I was only doing what needed to be done."

"But you could have used Magnera to stop me from hitting the tree."

"Yeah but that would have hurt you."

"Not as much as the tree."

"Yeah well I didn't want you to be hurt at all." At that moment Namine grabbed onto him and gave him another hug.

"Hmm, I think we've given them enough space," said Sora as he walked over to them. He then grabbed them both by the collar and dragged them into the woods. Kairi was about to follow but she felt a cold breeze behind her. When she turned round, she swore she saw a small creature zoom through the trees. She decided to ignore it and followed the others.

Eventually she found them on the beach. Riku and Ven were also there looking pretty panicked.

"Eventually he asked us to use Fire but there was a problem. I cast the attack but it came out all dark and evil. As soon as I cast it, I was drained of so much energy."

"No kidding," said Ven. "I had to carry you most of the way."

"Sorry."

"Hey guys!" Peter appeared out of the jungle followed by Cubby and Slightly. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah we have to get to other worlds and stop those men," said Sora.

"And we have to figure out what's wrong with Riku," said Ven.

"Alright," sighed Peter. "Just please try and bring back my friends."

"Yeah sure," Sora replied. His keyblade then drew itself and had returned to its original state. "Oh hang on." He then appeared in the orange storm place. A giant feather appeared in front of him which then turned into a silhouette which only left a white keyhole. Sora jumped back and shot the light into the centre of it. The lock sounded and he returned to reality.

After a while everyone had said their farewells and had returned to the ship to turn in for the night. This was another story for Sora. As he fell asleep, he dreamt of the station of awakening. The mural on the floor was a bit odd. It came in two parts. The top half was blue and showed Roxas and Sora asleep and back to back. The bottom half was red and showed Kairi and Namine also asleep and back to back. After a couple of minutes, Roxas, Namine and Kairi also appeared.

"Huh," said a confused Kairi. "Where are we?"

"Station of awakening," said Sora. "This is the station of awakening."

"How do you know that?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah and how come we're all here in the same dream?" asked Namine.

"You are all here for a challenge," said the voice. "If you complete you're specific challenge, you will gain a power that you will be able to use. Unfortunately, I will not tell you what that power is and you will not be allowed to use it yet. It will be given to you when it is most needed. Now for you're challenge. Sora, you have gained the ability to use 3 new Keyblade weapons. As you already know, there are 7 more but for now these 3 will do for you're challenge. You are to try and harness the power of each weapon with out it becoming any weaker. This means maintaining one emotion and one emotion only."

"That sounds fair," he replied.

"Kairi. You won't remember this but you and Namine have pure light inside you're hearts. You're challenge is to try and use that light to empower Sora. Try and sustain that light for most of the night and you will have passed. Namine. You are to try and do the same for Roxas."

"Ok sure," said Kairi

"I'm sure that will be no problem," smiled Namine.

"Roxas. You are able to use you're light as a power. You are also able to manipulate the darkness without being consumed by it. This gives you the power of the Twilight. You are to try and use the twilight in many ways. Remember, the twilight can also be used as defence as well as attack."

"You couldn't have given me an easier challenge," said Roxas.

"You all seem so cocky. Well I can guarantee that these tasks will be harder than they seem. You may all begin."

**[1] Worst. Fight. EVER.**

**Not my best chapter I admit but a lot of the information is important. Umm chapter 13 might not be done for a while because I'm getting really bad mental block. Umm so yeah, see ya. **


	13. Challenges of the Mind

**I've decided to split this story into two separate ones. Basically this story comes in two parts. There will be a big fight in the final chapter of this part and just for a teaser for you, I'm gonna be using a speech that was used in the actual game series. Can you guess? And yes, the ear pieces will be used more often.**

**Sora: Do we have to?**

**Riku: Yeah they're kinda annoying me.**

**Yes now shut up. Enjoy.**

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 13**

**Challenges of the mind**

It was night time. Sora, Roxas, Kairi and Namine were stuck in a dream. The same dream. A dream that had challenged them to prove themselves. They were given one night to try and complete their task but knowing dream time in relation to real time, this could only be an hour. Sora was now sat on the floor with his hand in front of him. He had a goofy grin on his face. The others couldn't tell whether he was trying greed or joy. Roxas then realised it was greed due to the way Sora was laughing.

"He, he, he," laughed Sora

"What are you trying to picture Sora?" asked Roxas

"The Aztec gold," he replied. "Man I really wanted that gold." He went back to concentrating.

"Anyway. How are you two doing?" Roxas asked the girls.

"Well I think I'm almost there," Kairi said. "I have a feeling you have to try and make your self feel naturally warm. They say light brings warmth. So I figured it could work the other way round."

"Well I'm trying to think of positive thoughts," said Namine. "What about you Roxy?"

"Roxy?" Sora asked. "Yeah how you doing Roxy." His smile became even goofier.

"Namie, what did I say about that nickname?" said Roxas.

"Roxy? Namie? Bloody hell you two have too much free time," Kairi laughed.

"Well don't you two have nicknames?" asked Namine.

"Not really. Well Kairi said I could call her Kai a while back but it hasn't really passed my mind much," Sora replied.

"Yeah and Kai isn't really embarrassing," Kairi continued. "Roxy or Namie is." She then started to laugh quite hard.

"Whoa Kairi. You're glowing," said a shocked Namine. It was true. The laughing had made Kairi glow slightly giving her a white aura. "Ooh I've gotta try that. Roxy, try and make me laugh."

"Umm… uhh… oh, a man walks into a drum kit, Ba Dum Tsch," He said with a laugh.

"Hey that's not bad," said Namine. She also started to laugh. She also glowed but not as much as Kairi.

"Hey here's an idea," suggested Sora. "Why don't you laugh in you're head? That way me and Roxas can concentrate."

"Yeah alright," they replied.

Meanwhile on the ship, Riku wasn't able to fall asleep. He was thinking too much about that Firaga. It eventually got to the point where he got up to talk to Sora.

"Psst. Sora." No response. He started to shake him. Still no response. He realised it wasn't nice to wake him up so decided to go to the Lobby to get a drink. When he got there, he saw Ven who also couldn't sleep.

"Ven? What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing Riku," he replied.

"Oh I was just thinking about what happened in Neverland. That wasn't dark magic was it?"

"I dunno. Maybe, but for now lets just try and get rid of those heathens. Right?"

"Yeah, OK."

"So where we flying now?"

"Umm Namine said we were flying over to a pink and white world. You could tell Kairi would have chosen that."

"Oh come on Riku. Don't be like that. I can guarantee that you'll enjoy yourself." Silence fell before Riku laughed at him.

"You chose it didn't you."

"Well it was either that or a desert. So I told Namine that we go to the pink world first before the desert world."

"Fine."

Back in the dream state, Kairi had managed to glow even brighter and Namine had become just as bright. Roxas had figured out how to obtain Namine's light power to use as an attack. All he had to do now was figure out how to obtain darkness to create the twilight. Sora had managed to sustain greed and was now working on joy. This one seemed to be easier.

"So Sora, what are thinking about?" asked Kairi. "I hope it's about me."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I," he replied. "But we haven't really gone out that long so I'm also thinking about the flying. That was brilliant." Kairi's light started to become dimmer. "No, no Kairi It's not like that. Well what are you thinking about to make yourself happy?"

"You already know." She became even dimmer.

"Well I'm sorry Kai. Flying will only work in that one world but I get to spend the rest of my time with you."

"Aww, thanks," she replied with a smile. She began to glow even brighter than before.

"Now why don't you say anything nice to me every so often?" Namine said to Roxas.

"I've said nice things to you ever since we started going out…" he suddenly stopped.

"When did you start going out?" said Kairi, shocked.

"Ever since Roxas saved me," Namine smiled. She began to glow even brighter. So much so that Roxas started to glow due to the light she was giving him.

"Oh I'm so happy for you man," Sora said. Joy filled him up and the Keyger came to his hand. "Oh cool. Now I gotta sustain it." It was quite funny seeing Sora concentrate and laugh at the same time.

On the ship…

"Oh yeah have you noticed that Sora seems to be in a deep sleep," Riku said. "He's never been that deep in sleep."

"Yeah it's the same with Roxas," Ven replied. "I've never been able to play any night tricks on him. Tonight I was able to stick food down his shorts."

"Umm ok? I'm gonna go back to bed."

Station of Awakening…

Namine had sustained her light ever since and Roxas was almost able to use the darkness. He had decided to try and use his light to obtain the darkness from the endless abyss. Kairi had managed to make her light grow and was now empowering Sora who was now trying to focus on jealousy. The problem was he had no reason to be jealous.

"How's it coming along Sora?" asked Roxas. "Jealous enough yet? There we go." Roxas had managed to obtain the darkness and use it as a shield. He was using his light to stop the darkness taking over him.

"Not good. I have no reason to be jealous."

"Ok I'll give you a reason," Kairi said smiling. "Namine, just for now look away."

"Umm ok?" she replied. She then turned around and closed her eyes, her light glowing. She even went as far as blocking her ears.

"Roxas, I need you for the next few minutes," continued Kairi.

"Wait Kai what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Just hold still." She cast Blizzaga on Sora's feet freezing him in place.

"What are you doing?" yelled Sora trying to free his legs.

"Just you wait." She walked over to Roxas and then went to hug him. It was quite unusual the way she hugged him though. The way she hugs Sora.

"No Kai, don't." She then started to kiss is neck. Roxas seemed to become a bit uncomfortable while Sora became angrier and angrier. She then raised her lips in line to Roxas's. as she started to lean in, there was a flash of light and Sora was now wielding the Keydent. He used it to break open the ice and ran over to Roxas. He hit him in the stomach and pulled Kairi away from him. "You stay away from him!"

"Hey it worked," smiled Kairi. Sora looked down at his hand and saw the golden weapon.

"Yeah well don't do that again," he moped as he went to hug her.

"Hey can I turn round again?" asked an upset Namine. Kairi walked over to her and put her hand on Namine's shoulder. She moved her hands and turned round again.

"What the hell was that all about?" she asked.

"Umm lets just say," Roxas stammered. "Kairi managed to make Sora jealous for his weapon." Namine became confused for a while. Eventually Roxas called out.

"Hey guys! Check this out." He pulled back his hand and then shot it forward. White and black lightning then shot out of his hand and hit Sora in the stomach. "That's a bit of revenge for earlier."

"Hey nice move Roxy," Sora crooned before laughing.

"Ahh I see all 4 of you have managed to complete you're tasks," said the voice. "And with time to spare. You may ask me questions if you want. I don't want you to be left in the dark."

"Umm actually I was wanting to ask you something," said Sora. "Who are you?" the voice laughed.

"That, unfortunately, is one question I cannot answer. You will figure that out on your own."

"Ok what about when we are going to receive these powers," said Roxas.

"As I explained before, I'm not going to tell you. One thing I can tell you is that once you receive it, you will know all there is to know about it."

"Are we going to get more of these lessons?" asked Namine.

"No. You, Roxas and Kairi won't be receiving any more. Sora however has 7 more."

"Why aren't Riku and Ven getting these lessons?" Kairi asked.

"They do not need these lessons. They already have their powers. The problem is they do not know it yet. Although that Riku boy is getting there. Ven needs a bit of a push in the right direction. Ahh it seems out time is up. You will not remember these lessons yet. The memories will be there but you can't access them. There will be a trigger in the future that will allow you to remember. That trigger is key. You cannot miss it. Farewell for one night."

**Ooh that was good wasn't it. If you haven't figured out already, the world Ven was on about was Wonderland and the world after, Agrabah. Anyway that's it for one more chapter. See ya.**


	14. Welcome to Wonderland

**Ok chapter 14. I hope the last chapter was alright, you know chapter 13 and all. Very superstitious me.**

**Roxas: No kidding. You threw salt at me for luck.**

**Namine: And you pushed over that ladder to avoid going under it.**

**Kairi: You almost killed that window cleaner.**

**Oh it was his fault anyway. Wrong type of ladder. OK, lucky horseshoe, check. Lucky rabbit's foot, check. Lucky underpants… well I think I've got enough stuff. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Roxas: And Adamonator doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney or Alice in Wonderland.**

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 14**

**Welcome to Wonderland**

**Welcome to Wonderland [1]**

As the ship neared the atmosphere, it started to become all cloudy. Then before they knew it, our 6 heroes fell through the floor as if it was air and they fell to earth. Before they hit the ground, walls circled around them. They were covered in clocks of all shapes and sizes. The 6 of them then started to slow down. From the height they fell, they had managed to land with little harm.

"So you think that was a good idea eh Ven," said Riku. "We just had to go to the pink world first rather than the desert city."

"You're alive aren't you?" replied Ven.

"Guys, we don't need to bicker. We need to find those guys and stop them from taking anyone," said Roxas. "They'd better not take my Namie." Sora, Kairi, Riku and Ven looked at him weird.

"What was that Roxas?" said Sora.

"They don't know about us yet do they?" said Roxas to Namine.

"Yeah he called me Namie cause it's kind of a pet name," said Namine, her cheeks started to blush.

"Pet name as in going out?" asked Kairi. "Oh that's amazing."

"Yeah that's great news," said Sora. He then put on a baby talk voice. "Wittle Namie going out with wittle Roxy." Roxas and Namine looked at him odd.

"How do you know my pet name was Roxy?" asked Roxas.

"I don't know," said Sora. He suddenly became very confused.

"I'M LATE!" yelled a voice. The 6 of them turned round and saw a little white rabbit run through the middle of them. It wore a red jacket and held a golden stopwatch. "I'm really here! I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" It then ran off down the hallway at full pelt.

"What on earth just happened?" said Sora.

"Let's follow him," said Ven running after the rabbit. The others had no choice but to follow. A few yards behind the bend in the hallway, they came a across a door.

"He must have gone through here," said Roxas. He went to open the door, but as he did, he saw another, smaller door behind it.

"Eh," said a confused Roxas. Ven barged past him and opened the second door. To his annoyance, there was an even smaller, third door.

"A third one?" he yelled. "Who builds 3 doors right in front of each other?" he then opened the third door and peered round it. Smiling, he pulled open the door and the opening became clear. They then walked through it into another room. This was a bit of an unusual room. The walls were pink and white. There was a table in the centre with a small chair next to it. There was a desk one corner and a bed in the other. In between those objects lay 2 soft chairs and a grandfather clock. On the opposite wall was a fireplace and a tap. On the opposite wall to which they came was another door which was about a foot high but still had a normal sized doorknob on it. upon the table were 2 jars, one red and one blue. It was quite a small room, especially for 6 people.

"Bit cosy ain't it?" said Riku.

"I'm late!" the rabbit ran through their legs and across the rom. He was at least 10 times smaller than his original height. The rabbit then ran through the tiny door and it locked behind him.

"Ok how the hell are we gonna follow him?" asked Sora.

"Yeah that door is too small," said Kairi who had crouched down to the door.

"No you're just too big," said the doorknob which had now come into life. Kairi jumped back and ended up being caught by Sora under her arms.

"It lives?" asked Ven.

"What. After pirates, mermaids, flying people and talking rabbits, are you really surprised?" said Namine.

"No. not really?" he replied.

"So uhh how do we become smaller?" asked Sora to the doorknob.

"Try the bottle," it replied before going to sleep. Sora look at the battles on the table. The red one had the words shrink on it. The blue one had grow on it. Sora drank some of the red one and out the bottle back. For a few seconds, nothing. Then, he looked at his hand. It started to become smaller. Looking at his friends, he saw them slowly down at him as he looked up. Eventually he was as small as the rabbit.

"Aww how cute," said Kairi who then picked up the tiny Sora. She then hugged him as if he were a puppy. Riku however snatched him off of her and held him up by his foot.

"I would like to see him try and fight," he said as he lifted him up to his face.

"Take that back Riku," said the tiny Sora. he drew his keyblade and hit him on the nose. Subsequently, Riku dropped him and let him fall. Kairi fell down to try and catch him. She ended up on her stomach with Sora landing on her back. He eventually climbed off of her and walked over to the door.

"Are you guys gonna join me?" he said.

Obviously before Ven and Roxas had shrunk themselves, they had decided to split up into 2 Ven's and 2 Roxas's. They then decided to chase the other 4 around the room like rats. They had stopped when Riku had hit the clones and dead legged them both with his Way to Dawn.

Eventually all 6 of them were in miniature. They all went up to the door and Sora knocked on it. The doorknob was now fast asleep.

"Hey wake up," Riku said. No response. "Wake up!" The noise seemed to be a trigger. Dusks appeared out of nowhere and started to attack. Sora drew his keyblade again. This time it had changed again. It had changed into a pink-purple colour. The head had fused together and had changed to a heart. The keychain was the Ace of Hearts playing card. He hit back one of the dusks and used a reversal on another. For some reason all the Dusk's became confused from the reversal. Sora decided to use reversal over and over again while the others attacked them. When they had all gone another nobody had appeared. A Berserker had appeared. It swung its large hammer and hit Riku in the stomach. It then swung at Ven. Ven however jumped and grabbed the end. Roxas then grabbed the other end and started to swing it around. They flung it into the bed where it the evaporated into dust. The bed however had gotten slammed so hard it seemed to flatten against the wall. Where the bed once was is now a hole in the wall.

"You don't think the doorknob sent them do ya?" wondered Roxas. "Well he was conveniently asleep when they came and refused to open up. Maybe he wanted us to discover that other entrance." All of them stared at him for a while.

"Did you know he had an over active imagination?" said Kairi to Namine.

"I had no idea," she replied.

Meanwhile…

"Sir." Mawlix came into the room where he saw Vanitas working on a blueprint. "Neverland is secure. Civilians have been taken but 1 person managed to get away with 2 other people. There was something strange about that 1 kid though." Vanitas looked up. "That one kid was able to cast a dark Firaga." Vanitas put down his pencil and ruler and s=actually started to pay attention. "The boy has no dark history. He does have a mischievous side but it doesn't amount up to the ability to use a dark Firaga."

"Interesting," Vanitas replied. "Do you think the boy even cast it?"

"Now that you mention it, he didn't look like the person who could cast magic. He could fly but that was fairy dust."

"Hmm. It may seem like someone is trying to pull a fast one on us. Mawlix, make your way to Wonderland and support Pronex. He called a while ago saying he was in a problem. Go help him out and make sure all of our kids are there."

"As you command Sir." Mawlix disappeared into a dark portal. Vanitas went back to his blueprint and started to monologue.

"It seems Sora had managed to save our little Riku. Looks like plan A is back. Plan B will be put on hold but either way, I'll achieve what I need."

Sora and the gang then moved on through the hole. Eventually the walls became less brick like and became more plant like. When they reached the light, they saw that they were still indoors. The walls were painted to look like it was outside. Hedges lined the walls with a couple of hedge arcs over the path. At the other side of the room, there was a gap in the wall.

"Who disguises a room to look like the outside," asked Kairi. "Why not just be outside?"

"I bet it was that doorknob," said Roxas.

"Enough with the doorknob," sighed Riku. "It isn't evil."

"You don't know that," said Roxas.

"I'm not guilty you crazy woman!" said a voice that came from the next room.

"Huh. Did you hear that?" asked Namine. "Sounded familiar."

"Come on. Let's go," announced Sora who then ran off into the next room.

**[1] THIS WAS NOT INTENDID.**

**Another chapter complete. How is everyone liking this? I must say again, if you wish to use my OC's then feel free, but make sure you ask for my permission. One thing I do ask is that they are the exact same in your story as they are in my story. The only OC's I have are Pronex, Zurox and Mawlix. There may be more but I haven't decided yet. Anyway, See you in Chapter 15.**


	15. Antics of a Mad Cat

**...**

**Riku: Uhh, Adamonator.**

…

**Riku: Are you there?**

…**Nope…**

**Riku: Whatever. *Turns to audience* Enjoy the chapter.**

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 15**

**Antics of a Mad Cat**

Sora ran into a room much like the last one. This one, however, had a stall where a large woman in red and black sat, a platform where the rabbit from before stood and a stall where Pronex stood. Lots of guards stood around. These guards were actually playing cards. The red ones held a spear while the black ones held an axe. It seemed to look like a trial and Pronex was the suspect. Riku and Ven immediately hid behind a hedge when they saw Pronex.

"You were seen in the royal maze releasing monsters to attack the queen, weren't you?" asked one of the guards.

"No I wasn't," said Pronex. "They were there for other people. I have no reason to destroy you're world."

"You were also setting up traps in the lotus forest," continued the guard. "One of which captured the queen herself." To this, Pronex just laughed.

"Why are you laughing!" screamed the Queen of Hearts. "Attacking the queen is an offence. Guards! Off with his Head!" [1]

The guards surrounded him. Pronex drew his dual scimitars and swiped at them all flinging them backwards. More guards jumped at him. He then jumped up and spun in mid air. The speed at which he was spinning caused him to hover. Each guard that jumped at him fell backwards as well. When Pronex landed again. He ran off into the exit to the left.

"Guards! Seize him!" yelled the Queen. The card guards picked themselves up and ran after him. The white rabbit jumped off of his platform and ran to follow them. The Queen however just got out of her podium and walked past Sora and the gang.

"Pronex is quite the fighter isn't he?" said Sora.

"No kidding," replied Ven. "But remember, we have to stop him from terrorizing this world."

"The guard said that he released monsters into a maze," said Kairi. "How about we help the queen out?"

"Yeah ok," said Riku. "I think I saw an entrance in the last room." He ran back through the exit followed by the rest of them.

In the last room, they see the entrance to the maze. Before they went through, a pink head appeared in font of them. It was a pink cat head. Its body then appeared, bouncing on the head. It then picked up the head and held it under its arm and spoke.

"Oh aren't you an odd looking bunch," he said. "If I didn't know any better you got fashion advice from the queen."

"Who are you?" asked a confused Roxas.

"I'm the Cheshire cat. Annoyer of humans; Chaser of mice," he replied.

"If you're a cat, how come you're pink?" asked Kairi.

"You're wearing pink," he retorted.

"Whatever just get out of our way," Sora said.

"Who's way?" said the cat.

"Our way," Sora replied.

"Your way?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Get out of our way!"

"Who's way?"

"Enough," interrupted Riku. He knelt down to the cat. "Look, we think there is a maze through here. We need to get in there and get rid of the monsters that this guy released."

"Oh you mean the Nobodies," replied the cat. "Yes I saw him. Big guy with silver hair. I saw him run through here."

"Silver hair?" said Namine. "Isn't that Mawlix?"

"Oh god we have to get rid of two of them," complained Ven.

"There is a way to get rid of all these Nobodies," said the cat. "All at once." He then disappeared into thin air leaving the 6 of them dumbstruck.

"And that would be?" said Sora hoping the cat was just invisible. No reply. All 6 of them decided to give up on the cat and went onto the maze.

As they went into the maze, 3 dusks appeared in front of them and went off down 3 different routes. The cat appeared again on top of the maze hedge and spoke again. "3 different routes. 6 different people. Looks like you're gonna have to split up." There was a rumble and 2 hedges grew underneath them splitting the team up. Sora, Kairi and Ven on the far right. Roxas and Riku on the far left and Namine on her own in the centre. "That's much better," continued the cat as he disappeared into thin air again.

"Hey is everyone alright?" yelled Ven.

"Yeah we're alright her," replied Roxas in equal volume. "Riku's here too."

"Well I'm here with Sora and Kairi," said Ven.

"Why did he have to split us up?" said Namine. "And why me on my own?"

"Namie!" said Roxas running up to the newly created wall. "Riku give me a boost."

"Ok." Riku put his hands together and Roxas stood on them. Riku then used all his strength to launch Roxas up. Roxas flew up to the top of the hedge but was flung backwards by an invisible force.

"Roxy!" yelled a distressed Namine.

"Don't worry Namine. He's fine," said a calm Riku. The cat appeared again standing on top of the fallen Roxas.

"Looks like the little boy has lost his girlfriend," he said. Roxas clawed at him but the cat disappeared and reappeared on top of the hedge.

"Get rid of these hedges!" yelled an angry Roxas.

"No can do," retorted the Cat. "You want to get rid of those Nobodies don't you?" he pointed down each of the 3 routes with his 2 arms and leg. "Go get em." He disappeared once again leaving an echo of a laugh through the air.

"Roxas. Why don't you try and split yourself through the hedge?" suggested Riku. "Aren't you able to create a clone while standing in once place, even through objects?"

"Yeah I think so," Roxas replied. He cast Graviga to make himself teleport to Namine. It worked, until the clone next to Namine exploded.

"Roxy, just forget about it. Mazes always lead to one goal," she said. The cat appeared one again.

"Yes this does lead to the same goal. But does that mean it leads to the same exit." He disappeared for the last time leaving his laugh echo. Heeding this warning, the 6 of them set off.

5 minutes in and Riku and Roxas had already found a group of Nobodies. They looked really odd. They looked like spiders yet they were about the same height as a Dusk yet most of the height was made up of its long, spindly legs. It was called a Crawler. Riku rushed in and slid under the body and stabbed up. Roxas split up into another clone and smashed one of them up and got the other to smash it back down. A Crawler then ran at Riku and used its front 4 legs to swipe at him like swords. Riku ducked and jumped his away round each legs and was saved by Roxas clone shoulder barging it out of the way. The real Roxas then used Thundaga on the last set of Crawlers making them disappear in a dark cloud. The clone disappeared and Roxas pulled out his gummi radio.

Meanwhile, Namine was given the short straw and her part of the maze was over grown and given a dark shadow making navigation twice as hard. Suddenly a voice came from her pocket. It was a faint noise. When she pulled the sound out, she realised it came from the gummi radio, earpiece.

"/3/ Hey Namie its Roxas," said the familiar voice of her boyfriend.

"/4/ Oh my God Roxas. It getting dark here," she said. "I'm getting a bit scared."

"/3/ Don't worry Namie. I'm just speaking to give a heads up. We found a group of Nobodies. Just look out."

"/4/ Oh can't you keep speaking to me. It'll keep me calmer." Before she realised, another group of 3 Nobodies had also appeared. They were human shaped. They were quite skinny with slightly longer arms and legs. Namine couldn't tell if it was holding daggers or they were its actually hands. They were called a Splicer. One of them started to walk towards Namine. "/4/ Roxas, I've gotta go." She drew her Parfurno and went to slap it. Direct hit. The Splicer was slapped into the hedge. The other 2 started to make their way towards her. Namine cast Stopra and had managed to freeze one of them in suspended animation. The other however spun around and tripped Namine up. The first Splicer regained itself and began to advance on the fallen Namine. She rolled backwards and cast Thunder. Fear however and overtaken her and instead of slapping them, she punched them. The one to the left got punched first. During the same punch, Namine hit the first one, spun round and upper-cutted the second. They both disappeared into darkness. The frozen one then got the same treatment with a fire punch.

"/3/ Namie? Whats going on?" asked a confused Roxas.

"/4/ Not to worry Roxy. A few Nobodies attacked but I was ready," she replied. "Oh hang on, I see something shining." She walked over to where the last Splicer had disappeared. There on the ground was some sort of glove. "/4/ It's a leather glove. It has some metal plates on it. That must have been catching the small amount of light there was." She put it onto her non wielding hand. It was a perfect fit. After a few seconds, the glove started to glow.

"/3/ Namie? Whats wrong?" He obviously knew something was up because he heard Namine yelp before she dropped the radio. After the bright light faded, the glove had gone and another glove had appeared. It looked exactly like the Parfurno, except the back of her hand was also covered in plates. Metal thorns had covered the back and sharp hooks covered the front. This was Death Parfurno. The other Parfurno had also changed. This was much like first one except there was some sort of insignia on the back of the wrist. It looked like a white heart that had been gracefully wrapped in silk. A very small glow emitted around the edge.

"/4/ Roxas you'll never believe what has just happened."

"/3/ What happened? Are you alright?"

"/4/ I'm fine, my weapon had changed. Its basically made it easier for me to fight."

"/3/ That's great. Look I'll see you at the other side of the maze. That cat will have to let us out eventually."

Meanwhile, Sora, Kairi and Ven had made their way through the maze without any encounters. Sora and Kairi were lagging behind, hand in hand. Ven was a little further ahead with both his hands behind his head.

"You know I'm gonna go on ahead," he said to interrupt the whispering that was going on. "I'm gonna try and find this exit."

"Yeah ok," replied Kairi. "Just make sure you don't get spotted by those guys. They still think you're dead."

"Yeah alright." He went off without another word. He seemed slightly upset as he left. Sora didn't seem to notice but Kairi had. She decided to leave it for later.

"Is any of this real?" asked Sora.

"What do you mean?" replied a confused Kairi.

"I mean, do you really believe this is actually happening or is it some sort of illusion."

"Well you have really been fighting monsters and weird men. You did really save you're friend from impending death and you really did fly around an island. It sounds unbelievable yet people won't believe until they see for themselves."

"Yeah but it seems so surreal. If someone told you they flew today, you would think meant a plane."

"That's a good point. But can we just leave that alone and try and find Ven."

"Yeah alright." They picked up the pace trying to find Ven in the maze of hedges, hands still connected. After 5 minutes of not finding Ven, they started to get a bit worried. Sora pulled out his radio and turned the dial to 5.

"/5/ Ven, are you alright? Where are you?" he said.

"/1/ Yeah I'm fine," he replied. "I'm kinda lost though. I just seem to be surrounded by hedges and it seems to be growing."

"/5/ Ok just let us find you first," Sora said. "Just stay still. (To Kairi off radio) Come on. The hedges seem to be catching him. I bet it's that cat." He ran off followed by Kairi, both the Lady Luck and Springs Despair armed. They eventually reached a hedge that had overgrown. Surrounding it were multiple Dusks and 5 Dancers. Sora rushed in and used reversal. The Dusks all looked around confused but the dancers advanced on him who was now in the centre. Kairi ran in and spun. The dusks that got hit disappeared upon contact. Sora cast Reflera and Ruinga on himself. The Reflera protected him while the Ruinga exploded and sent the Dancers flying. Kairi jumped towards him and cast Reflega. For some reason, small shield explosions were created causing the Dancers to disappear and a pink haze.

"Ven! Are you in there?" yelled Sora to the overgrown hedge.

"Yeah and it ain't getting any bigger," Ven complained. "The hedges are growing even more."

"Ok hang on. Kairi, help me out here." Sora stood next to the hedge with Keyblade at hand. Kairi stood next to him. "Just cast Reflega the same way you did, specifically towards the hedge." Sora cast Firaga at the hedge starting the burning. Kairi cast Reflega directed at the hedge. The shield started the spreading while the explosions spread the fire even more. Eventually the fire engulfed the whole hedge. Both of them then cast Waterga and put out the fire. The hedge had been reduced to ash and in the middle stood a 16 year old boy covered in ash and looking distressed.

"I'm so getting back at you for this," said Ven.

**[1] So cliché.**

**Ok so im now done, eventually. This is about half a days worth of work, half of that time was research on the cat. I'm not the sort of person who can talk in riddles. That's why I couldn't portray Luxord too well. I just had to find old Cheshire cat sayings and try and change them to fit to my storylines. If you're reading this as I update each chapter, I'll see you next time. If you're reading this when the story is done, I'll see you when you click on the tab below taking you to Chapter 16.**


	16. Tea Party Tantrums

**Hello. This is Adamonator. (Sora runs past Adamonator looking scared) Umm, ok that was weird. (Ven runs past covered in ash wielding Oblivion). Ok I guess you can guess whats gonna happen in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 16**

**Tea Party Tantrums**

After getting lost multiple times, all 6 of our heroes had reached their ends. Riku and Roxas had reached a circular field with like a black orb in the centre. Sora, Kairi and Ven had reached a 3 way fork in the maze each with a gate on them. They assumed that once one person had gone through the gate, it would seal and not let anyone one back through. Namine's journey had led her into an even darker part of the maze. This part was filled with bushes which had small fruit on it.

Riku and Roxas drew their weapons and walked slowly towards the centre. Roxas got so close, he could easily touch the orb with his hand.

"What do you think this is?" asked Roxas.

"I'm not sure but I think it might be that thing the cat mentioned, you know the thing to get rid of all the nobodies," replied Riku.

"You think?" Roxas stepped back and cast Ruinga. The ball of energy strikes the black orb causing it to wobble around like jelly. As soon as it stopped, the ground started to shake. The orb started to crack. 3 wisps of smoke poured out of it, 1 black and 2 white. The black and 1 white smoke disappeared off over the hedges. The remaining wisp swirled round Riku and Roxas and then swirled over to where the cracked orb lay. The smoke grew and grew encircling the orb. The smoke cleared and what was revealed was a new Nobody. It was quite grotesque. It looked like half a person but without legs. It had half a head and an elongated arm. Tentacles grew over the edge of where the rest of the body was supposed to be. The broken orb had created like a battery that grew on its back. The orb glowed with black smoke swirling around in it. The whole creature was white apart from tribal patterns on it that were black.

Roxas ran it and swung Oathkeeper. The arm grabbed him and threw him at Riku. Riku grabbed his hand and swung him back at the Nobody. Roxas this time put in a spin and torpedoed his way at the creature. He drilled into the creature which was flung backwards. It didn't have enough time to recover however as Riku went and grabbed the bottom of it. The creature then whipped it tentacles and grabbed onto Riku and started to choke him. The choking caused him to drop his Way to Dawn. The creature held it up in the air and used its hand to defend and keep Roxas at bay. He meanwhile had rushed in and grabbed the fallen weapon only to be whacked backwards again. Roxas then ran at the monster, both weapons wielded. But something happened. All in one move, Riku started to become darker which burned at the monster. Roxas also for some reason, became lightning quick as if thunder were imprinted into his shoes. He slashed through the monster defeating it instantly. Riku's darkness disappeared and Roxas managed to slow down. The monster didn't seem to fade into darkness, more like teleport through a dark corridor.

"What the hell was that?" yelled and scared Roxas, looking at his feet.

"I'm more concerned about what happened to me," Riku replied. He the whispered to himself. "It's not getting to me, is it?"

Namine however had her own troubles. The black smoke that emitted from broken orb had made its way to Namine and was playing tricks on her. The smoke had formed into the same sort of creature. This one however was the other side of the monster. This one was black. It didn't have the orb on its back but it did have the white, Nobody insignia on its front. It then sunk into the dark shadows. Namine raised her Parfurno's and created claw shapes with her hands like a panther. She started by stalking forwards, claws at the ready. The creature then leapt out behind her and swiped at her. But Namine was too quick. The weapons seemed to give her increased agility. She leapt over the swinging arm and started to rapidly claw at the monsters face. It got up and started to hold it half-face in pain. Namine then ran up to it and leapt onto the creature. The increased agility allowed her to run up the front of it. At the last second, she dove at the face and uppercut into its chin, also adding a spin causing it to fall backwards. Flat on its back, the creature sunk into the shadows. Its half-face appeared on the ground in giant while hundreds of white lights appeared on the dark walls. Its arm grew out of the opposite wall. It slammed its palm onto the ground and the lights started to zoom at Namine. She however ran around in circles avoiding the lights. She then started to spin as well as running around the centre. This created a cyclone effect drawing in all the oncoming lights and making them swirl around into a cyclone. She then jumped out of the way and watched as the light started to drill down into the face of the monster. It writhed in pain and became its original form once again. Namine then span once more and drilled into it creating the final blow. The monster was defeated but like the white one, it disappeared into a dark portal. The trees that covered the area bent over and light shone into the room once more.

Sora, Kairi and Ven had now arrived at a dilemma. As they guessed, the gate closed behind each of them holding them captive. Each route led away from each other. Sora took the left route, Kairi the centre, and Ven the right route. Kairi and Ven had gone on but Sora had collapsed against the gate. His head spun and he once again returned to the station of awakening. Once he arrived, the voice spoke.

"Sora, this new weapon isn't like you're ordinary weapons. Greed gave you a Cutlakey. Jealousy gave you a Keydent. Joy gave you a Keyger. Love will give you cards or in this case, Keyds. These aren't you're normal playing cards. These give you different powers. They can be used to create abnormal magic, general attacks and even transport. That is why this training won't be in one place." The glass floor extended. A massive glass road was created. Sora drew his weapon. It wasn't a hand of cards but was just an empty card packet with a picture of the keyblade on the front.

"First task, try and get to the end of the road. Second task, defeat enemies along the way. Hold the cards in you're left hand and summon the new weapon." Sora did as he was told and a bright flash of light created a keyblade. This one was made of playing cards. The shaft was made of red cards while the hand guard and head were made of black keys. Sora ran towards the road and threw the card box. Hundreds of cards flew out of it and formed a motorbike. Sora jumped on and aimed his weapon forwards. He sped on, using his card motorbike whacking away Floods that had materialised and jumped at him. Each time Sora hit a Flood, it disappeared into an explosion rather than their usual smoke. The blue road then changed to red and the vehicle also changed. This time it became and racing car, and grew in speed. However he was restricted with his weapon so just resorted to running over the oncoming Shadows. The road changed once again to another colour. It had changed to green and was now above him. The vehicle changed again, this time to a glider. Sora stood on top of it and inserted his keyblade into hole on the base. He now used firework magic to defeat the oncoming Yellow mustards. The road changed once again to yellow and returned to the ground. The card vehicle had finally changed into a spider creature which Sora stood upon. The road was full of hills and dips with a Soldier in and on each one. The Spider made use of its grip and strength and crushed each enemy.

"As you can see, cards are useful for fighting as well as playing games. Love empowers the cards and, as proven, love can really conquer all. Now I see into the real world, you're friends seem to be in trouble. I suggest you go and help them." Air rushed passed Sora's face as he came back into the real world.

A massive wind had swept through his path giving him a cool yet powerful breeze. Fighting the wind, he reached the end of the path where he saw what looked like a spider's leg. It was tall and spindly with dark patterns all over its body. The top of the leg seemed to lean over the hedges probably towards Kairi and Ven. Kairi had been stuck with a leg that could cast magic while Ven was with a third leg that could use physical attacks. Sora's target could use the wind to use physical attacks as well as wind based magic. Sora ran in as fast as he could and swiped at the base of the leg. Unfortunately, the wind meant he couldn't land a decent hit. Kairi was stuck by trying to dodge each of its attacks and couldn't find an opening. Ven also had problems. His target was too quick at slashing so Ven could only keep up at blocking every attack. After a while, Sora managed to fight the wind and hook onto the leg. Swinging behind it was a good idea as no wind passed there. From this point, Sora could land decent hits. Eventually, the leg fell limp and became lifeless. Kairi's target had become weaker but Ven still kept fighting. With the magic explosions becoming less frequent, Kairi had managed to find an opening and started to get a few hits in. Her target then blasted her back and shot fireballs. Kairi span round and round, catching the fireballs onto the end of her weapon. Once the ball got large enough, she flung it at the leg. The size of the fireball allowed it to break away the others and hit the target dead on. The target shrivelled up and collapsed. Ven's target also became weaker, however it was still formidable. Ven was able to deflect attacks and the target would stumble when deflected enough times. At each short interval, Ven landed a massive attack. To make the targets life harder, Ven had also created a fake Ven allowing the clone to deflect attacks while the real Ven went behind the target to land hits. Eventually the target became agitated. It shot up into the air and pulled up the other two legs. They all then intertwined and became a large cannon. The tips of the legs then opened up allowing a large energy ball to be created. The cannon aimed at Sora and fired. He smacked at the target but missed. He was hit and flung across his area and knocked out. Kairi blocked her shot. The instant the energy shot touched her weapon, the shot was absorbed giving her Spring's Despair a blue aura. Ven had also managed to do the same. Another shot was fired at Kairi. She blocked the attack again creating an even brighter aura. Again Ven had done the same. The next time however when Kairi blocked the attack, the energy that was absorbed backfired and blew up in Kairi's face blasting her backwards. Ven, hearing the explosion, attacked the shot. The combined energy of all 3 shots, knocked out each leg disabling the whole attack. The enemy disappeared and the hedges that blocked each of them from each other shrank into the dirt.

Ven ran over to the injured Kairi.

"Kairi? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I… I think so," she replied. She tried to get up but immediately fell back down clutching her leg and yelping in pain.

"Come on. I'll give you a lift." Ven crouched down and picked up Kairi, one arm on her back and one under her legs. He carried her over Sora who now was starting to come round.

"What… What just happened?" he asked.

"That thing is destroyed but before it died, it took out Kairi," replied Ven. "I think she's sprained her ankle."

"You don't know!" Kairi yelled causing Ven to almost drop her. "Look we need to go back and try and find everyone else."

"And find you shall." The Cheshire cat appeared in front of them. "I'll let you find you're friends if you agree to help out the Mad Hatter. You see, he's out on his summer holidays celebrating the un-merry Christmas holidays, but people have invaded his tea party. I assume you know who." He snapped his fingers and the 3 of them disappeared into a pink smoke. They reappeared in a room filled with chairs and a long table. On the right was a tall hedge and on the left was a house with a balcony. Namine, Riku and Roxas were also there. Namine ran to Roxas and gave him a hug. But before they could relax, Mawlix and Pronex stepped out of a dark portal. Pronex was wielding his Dual Scimitars while Mawlix had changed to a giant War-hammer.

"Riku. Ven," yelled Pronex. "You thought you could fool our master. You thought by faking you're deaths you could delay our plans of a new world."

"You're idea of a new world isn't our idea of a better one," said Riku.

"I beg to differ," said Mawlix as he rushed at him swinging the giant hammer round and round. Riku, Namine, Sora and Roxas all had to duck to dodge the attack. Ven however couldn't duck and so instead took the hit to avoid Kairi being hurt. He was flung into the hedge. He dropped Kairi onto her back and was severely injured. Pronex then approached Kairi, left Scimitar raised. As he swung it down. Riku dived into the attack. He was then smashed into the ground and thrown aside. Namine ran in and clawed at Pronex's face.

"Mawlix, grab the boys and leave," said Pronex getting away from Namine. "You know where to go." Mawlix disappeared into a dark portal and reappeared next to the injured Riku and Ven and then disappeared again.

"Give them back!" yelled Sora.

"Make me," said Pronex as he too disappeared into the darkness. The cat appeared where Pronex once was.

"From all of us in Wonderland, I thank you," he said. He then looked around. "Although there seems to be less of you."

"You don't say," said an annoyed Roxas.

"I do say. I can also say that they have gone another world. A machine waits. What that machine is, well I won't say because that would defeat the fun." He disappeared for the last time leaving yet another laughing echo.

"Look we won't find them listening to that cat," said Roxas. "We have to go back to the ship and just explore."

"Well we know one thing," said Namine. "Zurox is behind this machine. Those two seemed smart but not smart enough to build a machine."

"Or it could be that 'master' they referred to," said Sora as he walked over to Kairi to pick her up. "But first we need to check Kairi's injury. Just to make sure it isn't broken."

"Thank you Sora but I think Riku and Ven are more important," said Kairi. "But my leg will heal over time. But they could be hurting those two even as we speak."

"Alright but we still need to check you're leg," said Sora. "We can do that while we travel. Any idea's where we could go?"

"Ven mentioned something about a desert world not too far away," Roxas suggested. "It seems like the perfect place to plan an attack."

"Ok so we head off to that world tomorrow," said Sora. "Tonight we need to get some rest and be prepared for the fight ahead. They'll have increased the attack just because there are less of us."

"Ok let's go," said Namine as they headed through gate of the strange tea room. Sora's Keyblade started to glow and he was swallowed into the strom world once more. A large playing card appeared in front of him which then turned into a sillouet. Sora jumped back and shot a beam of light into the centre. The figure then glowed white and Sora returned to wonderland. The 4 of them walked off again to search for their stolen friends.

**This part seems to be a lot more detailed. I hadn't realised how long it had been since my last update till I actually read through the last one trying to remember what had happened. I hope this part is to you're liking and I hope to write sooner especially since I start college soon.**


	17. Search for lost Soldiers

**Yay. Another filler chapter. I'm probably gonna do a filler every 10 chapters or when I have writers block. Plus I'll only do this in between world chapters. AKA, no world interruptions. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 17**

**Search for Lost Soldiers**

In the ship, Namine and Roxas were busy at the ship controls while Sora was tending to Kairi's ankle.

"Ok does this hurt," said Sora as he very lightly squeezed pressure onto her ankle.

"No not really," she replied.

"Ok what about this." Sora applied a little bit more pressure and Kairi yelped in pain. "Ok it doesn't seem broken. I'll put a simple bandage on it. Just try and stay off of you're feet." He walked off to the cupboards in the kitchen to get the first aid box. From it he retrieved a cloth bandage and some bandage tape.

"So you're a doctor now?" Kairi asked playfully as Sora started to wrap up her ankle.

"Do you want me to be one?" he asked back smiling.

"Hey guys," said Roxas. "To be honest we don't want to hear this. We're busy trying to locate the desert world again and we don't need you talking like that."

"Sorry," said a bashful Sora as Kairi just blushed and laughed. "So, any luck?"

"None such," said Namine. "Roxas tells me that it wasn't too far away but the radar isn't picking up the gravitational signal. I guess we'll have to find it manually."

"Well if it isn't too far then it won't be too hard to find," suggested Sora as he finished up on Kairi's ankle. "We don't seem to have any crutches. Roxas, if Kairi needs anything then let it be. I'm gonna try and find some crutches substitutes."

"Aye, Aye," yelled Roxas. Sora ran off down the hallway seeming to go down to the engine room.

"Actually Roxas could you help me up to the balcony sofas," asked Kairi.

"Yeah sure," he replied. "You're ok on your own for a minute right Namie?"

"No problem," she replied. She continued to pull dials and handles trying to find the desert world. Roxas hoisted Kairi up onto his shoulder and took her upstairs to the balcony. He put her down onto the sofa and sat down himself.

"So how did you damage you're leg anyway," he asked.

"Oh we went against a black and white creature back in wonderland," Kairi replied. "It hit me with a laser. It really hurt. But I did notice that the creature didn't exactly die like the other large enemies. It sort of disappeared."

"Yeah it was the same for us. Our target just disappeared just like when those dusks retreat."

"What did you actually fight anyway?"

"It looked like half a body from the waist up with black and white patterns."

"We had what looked like tentacles or legs. One of them attacked Sora, another attacked Ven and a third attacked me but they all seemed to be connected to each other." Sora then came in holding what looked like staves. On closer inspection, they all had handles sticking out of the side and bits of fabric at the top.

"Kairi, it's finished," he said. "Just tie these bits of cloth around you're arm and hold onto the handles."

"That's quite good Sora," she replied. "Um… but where did you get the pieces of metal?"

"Oh they were just lying around on the ground in the engine room. Don't worry I didn't just rip it from any machine."

"So where did you get the yellow fabric?" asked Roxas.

"Ahh well you see my shorts. There used to be 2 yellow straps, didn't there." They both looked at his shorts and there they saw that was indeed only one yellow strap left. They could still see the remains of where the fabric was cut.

"You ripped your clothes for something that will only be useful for a couple of days," complained Roxas. "Cure magic will easily reduce the time."

"But it's still very sweet of you Sora," said Kairi. Sora walked over to her and gave her a hug. He then handed her the amateur-made crutches and took a seat next to her. Kairi strapped on the home-made crutches and hoisted herself up. She walked over to the other side of the space balcony and back. Sora's handy work seemed to be successful. That was until the left crutch buckled under Kairi and she collapsed onto the ground. Sora and Roxas jumped up and ran over to where she lay.

"Kairi! Are you alright?" asked Sora. He lifted her up under her arms and pulled her up into a piggyback.

"That metal wasn't very good now was it," interrupted Roxas. Using one free arm, Sora backhanded Roxas's arm.

"Don't worry about it Sora," said Kairi sympathetically. "They would have been useless after a couple of days. Anyway, thanks to Namine's Curaga, my foot doesn't hurt as much as it did. Eventually it'll be strong enough to walk on."

"And until it is, I will be you're guardian," said Sora proudly. He then started to walk towards the stairs when they heard Namine calling from the floor below.

"Guys, I've found that desert world!" she cried. "It was in front of us the whole time. Those guys must be there. They must be using some sort of cloaking device to stop our radar detecting it. We will arrive in 10 minutes."

"That's great Namie," cried Roxas back to her. He then turned to Sora and Kairi. "We'd better make our way back down." They continued down the stairs and walked into the cockpit. Then Sora heard a buzzing noise in his ear. It was like someone was trying to tune into the radio. He wasn't alone. Kairi, Roxas and Namine also heard it too. Sora took out the gummi control and saw the numbers shift on the block. Sora was getting a call from a radio 8, Namine had number 9, Kairi had number 10 and Roxas had number 11. They all received words but none of them could hear them properly. The buzzing stopped and the gummi controls all stopped spinning. The dials had now gone and been replaced by a number-pad.

"Someone was trying to hack into our radio," said Roxas. "You don't think it was Riku and Ven."

"No their numbers 5 and 6," said Sora. "We got numbers 8 to 11 on our station. That also means that a number 7 was trying to hack in too."

"Either they were trying to contact each other but got confused," said Namine.

"Or they were trying to contact us," said Kairi. "There isn't a big range on these radio's is there Namine?"

"No. There's only a 10 world radius. They aren't that far."

"Anyway, we need to go and find Riku and Ven," said Kairi. "They need our help."

"Ok I'm gonna land the ship," said Namine walking over to the controls. "Kairi, you go and heal your self."

"Ok. Sora, you know where to go," said Kairi. Sora carried her to her room, while Roxas and Namine went to flying the ship down to the new world.

**Very short chapter this time. So yes there will be at least 4 new characters coming soon. I hope this wasn't a big disappointment. This was to aim to get you sitting on the ends of your seats. I hope you enjoyed and will enjoy the next chapter.**


	18. Arabian Daydream

**Chapter 18 – 20 is the next world. Riku and Ven are still kidnapped. Mysterious people are hacking into the radio. Who knows what'll happen next. I don't even know. But I do know that the Agrabah music is amazing. Enjoy and feel free to search for the Kingdom Hearts Agrabah music. Also I'm using KHII for this world. One last note, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Final Fantasy or the story of Aladdin. **

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 18**

**Arabian Daydream**

**Welcome to Agrabah**

As they broke through the world's atmosphere, the heat had managed to get at the young heroes. Sora was feeling particularly hot because Kairi's ankle still hadn't fully recovered and so was still riding on his back. Namine was continuously trying to heal Kairi while Roxas landed the ship. Once they had landed, they stepped out onto the dusty desert. They stood outside a huge wall surrounding a giant desert city, at the centre of which was a palace. Behind them was a dark looking storm with red clouds at the centre. To the left was another city but was surrounded by a light sandstorm and had no high wall.

"Do you recon they are here?" asked Namine.

"Well there's only one way to find out," said Roxas as he walked forward allowing the others to follow. Namine and Roxas pushed on the large wooden doors to reveal a large market. It seemed deserted. Nothing but empty stalls. A thief's dream.

"My ankle's much better Sora. You can put me down now," said Kairi. Sora did as he was told.

"So where do you wanna search first?" asked Roxas.

"Well I think we should split up. Cover more ground," suggested Namine.

"Yeah alright. How about Roxas and I check out that dark storm we saw," said Sora. "You two could go and search the town and try and get some information. Someone must have seen some mysterious people."

"Such a sexist comment Sora!" yelled Kairi. "Fine. We'll contact you over the radio if we get anything."

"I'm only saying it because of your leg. Namine is the only one out of us 3 who can heal and you can barely walk let alone fight," said Sora looking a bit upset.

"Ok I understand," she replied. "You be careful though. Like you said, you two can't heal."

"Don't worry about us. You just try and find something out," said Roxas. "I got his back."

"Let's just go already," said Sora. He turned back towards the door and started to advance on the dark storm. Roxas soon followed. Kairi and Namine head off towards the palace to see if they could find a guard or someone of the sort.

In the desert, Sora and Roxas eventually made it to the storm. The sky was dark and cloudy. They had found a stone circle at the centre of which was a large stone head of a tiger. Its large mouth was agape and a light was emitting from the back. Both of the boys had a suspicion that they had to go into the tiger mouth.

"Nervous?" asked Roxas.

"Nope," replied Sora. "Because I have a suspicion that the guys could be here.

"You think?"

"Well there's only one way to find out isn't there." Sora took a deep breath and walked over to the head. He climbed onto the bottom lip and descended the stairs. Roxas followed who had promptly drawn his Oathkeeper. Sora also drew his weapon. The keyblade had changed again to suit the world. The hand guard had changed to look like what looked like towers from the nearby city. At the top and on the keychain were old oil lamps. The shaft was a golden yellow and the top had fused together to create a golden heart. This was the Wishing Lamp.

"I've got to find out why the keyblade does this," complained Sora. "I thought only I could change the keyblades form using keychains?"

"Maybe it just disguises itself?" suggested Roxas. "You know like we sometimes change."

"Maybe?" They continued on and found a large, or what looked large, room filled with floating blocks and void under the floor.

Meanwhile in town, Kairi and Namine had no luck in finding any guards and had resorted to looking into windows. No one was around.

"How could such a huge city be deserted?" asked a confused Namine.

"You don't think something happened to them all?" queried Kairi.

"Everyone in the whole city?"

"Well you suggest something." They then stopped bickering and looked behind them. They had heard a rustle from behind one of the pottery stalls. Kairi drew her Springs despair and slashed at the pots. A scream and a panic later, they saw that a young woman had hidden from them. "Excuse me. Who are you?" asked Kairi.

"Umm… I'm J…Jasmine," she stuttered. "I didn't know there were more people here."

"What has happened to everyone?" questioned Namine.

"They've all run away," she said. "Well the ones who escaped. 3 men came about a day ago and started to take people though these dark things."

"The void," Kairi whispered to Namine to which she nodded.

"Is there anyone else here?" Namine continued.

"Just one other person," she said. "But he was taken to the Cave of Wonders. They said he'd seen to much and should be trapped there forever."

"Where is this Cave of Wonders?" asked Kairi.

"It's over the desert, towards the storm," she said.

"Oh no, Sora!" Kairi cried. "Look thanks for your help. We'll help this guy out as soon as possible."

"Please help Aladdin," Jasmine cried.

"Come on Kairi," Namine said as she and Kairi ran off towards the Cave of Wonders.

At the Cave of wonders, Sora and Roxas had gone deeper into the cave when they got a radio call.

"/2/ Ok Kairi we'll head back and wait for you," said Sora through the radio. "Roxas we'll have to head back. The girls are heading this way."

"Ok no problem," he replied. Crash! Roxas was the jumped on by a Scrapper unversed. Behind that scrapper stood many others as well as hundreds of Jellyshades. A few Sonic Blasters also joined the groups. Roxas leapt up and ran at the group. Sora used sonic raid and threw his Wishing Lamp at the group of Jellyshades. They seemed to have extremely low health so were destroyed with ease. Roxas had gone for the Scrappers. They ripped and clawed at Roxas but he managed to block all the attacks with ease. He then slashed at them destroying each one of them. Sora continued to attack the Jellyshades. He used Thundaga and destroyed the rest. Roxas then charged at the Sonic Blasters he ran at them, jumped and span, creating enough damage to destroy some of them. Sora ran in then and used a light dash. He dashed at light speed and slashed at the rest of them. However as they disappeared, heartless then appeared in its place. Hundreds of Creepworms crawling everywhere while about ten Air Battlers flew over them.

Sora and Roxas used dual sonic raid on the creep worms. They both threw their weapons which destroyed Creepworms while the sparks that flew from the weapons connecting flew up and injured the Air Battlers. Sora got his Wishing lamp back and ran in hacking and slashing as if the keyblade were a scythe. Roxas used Thundaja and destroyed the rest of the Air Battlers. Sora then cast Reflega then Firaga. The Reflega reacted and blew up creating a wave of fire killing the rest of the Creepworms.

Before they could relax, one last type enemy appeared. Two carrier ghosts then appeared and grabbed onto them both. A green cloud concealed them both and their health started to drain rapidly.

"Sora!" Kairi and Namine had finally appeared and drew their weapons. Namine jumped and clawed at Roxas's Carrier ghost while Kairi swung at Sora's. They both fell into a heap. Namine cast Stopga onto them while Kairi cast Blizzaga freezing them both. Sora and Roxas cast Thunder magic causing the ice to explode and leave shards inside the enemy. Then all four of them cast Ruinga. A giant explosion and they both evaporated into the air.

"So whats wrong?" asked Roxas.

"Well we found this girl in the city who said that everyone had run away," replied Kairi.

"Yeah but some people were taken into the void by Pronex and the others," interrupted Namine. "But one person was taken with the them to be trapped in the Cave of Wonders."

"The where?" asked Sora.

"The Cave of Wonders. This place," Kairi explained. "Yeah this Aladdin guy was taken. She wasn't too sure why but she said that he'd seen too much."

"That must mean Riku and Ven are here," said Sora. "Come on we've gotta hurry." All 4 of them ran of deeper into the cave in search of this Aladdin and to rescue their friends. They eventually reached a room with water on the ground. There was a plinth on the far side with a hole in it while there was a crystal floating on the other side. Sora grabbed the crystal and the room started to shake. The walls on either side disintegrated revealing stone guardians. A wall then appeared behind them sealing them into the room. The mouths of the guardians opened and water rushed out of them filling the whole room. Sora panicked and forgot he held the crystal. Roxas took it from his hand and swam as fast as he could to the stone plinth. The others were just staying where they were trying to stay afloat. Roxas placed the crystal into the plinth and it disappeared. The water drained away leaving the gang soaking wet but at least alive. Sora however had fallen unconscious again. He was once again returning to the station of awakening.

**Ok that ending sucked I know. By the way I now have more inspiration since I recently watched Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep as an English walkthrough. Anyway that's all I have to say. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I hope I've not scared you away from will be the next chapter.**


	19. Genie of the Lamp

**Almost chapter 20 and we are in Agrabah. So far Riku and Ven are still captured but now the gang has to rescue another guy called Aladdin. Enjoy chapter 19.**

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 19**

**Genie of the Lamp**

"Sora. Welcome back to the station of awakening. 4 emotions you have faced. The fifth is no different. Courage is one of the hearts strongest emotions. Like love, it powers the heart, feeds it, motivates it. You seem to have learnt well from your other weapons. This will be your final lesson before the final fight. This fight will determine to fate of your journey. Behold the Scimikey. Like the Cutlakey, its curved to allow agility. This weapon however allows you to control the objects around you, almost like telekinesis. Use these barrels to attack the following enemies. You will be stuck to the centre to make sure you can use this ability. Begin."

Sora feels his feet below him stick fast. He draws his weapon. Unlike the other weapon. This one seemed to be double headed. One side bent one way while the other bent the other way to create an 'S'. Around him stood 5 barrels. At the very edge stood Dusks. Using his newly found telekinesis, he lifted one of the barrels and smashed it into one of the Dusks which disappeared instantly. He then smashed the second one and the third. He however smashed a Dusks head by using the last 2 barrels. He then used it to lift all the shards of wood and kill the last Dusk.

"As this is the final lesson I can let you onto a secret. You will get a surprise when you wake up the next morning. I can also say, the final fight is drawing near. Best prepare yourself. Farewell and I hope to see you again soon."

Sora then woke up back in the water room. He was asked many questions by everyone else but he dismissed them saying he could not remember.

The gang journeyed deep into the Cave of Wonders and already faced lots of challenges. They've been ambushed by hundreds of Heartless, hundreds of Unversed and almost been drowned by the cave itself. They eventually find a platform with a sign of stone at the centre. Roxas looks over the side and sees another platform directly underneath the one they are stood upon. Sora looked at the sign.

"Do you wish to accept the Cave trials?" it read.

"Sure," Sora replied who then touched the sign itself. It disintegrated in hands and the platform disappeared. They fell down to the lower platform with a thud. 20 Fiery Globes appeared. Sora used sonic raid and took out them all in one swipe. The instant the last heartless disappeared, the platform disappeared again and they fell to the next floor. Once they landed 20 ice cubes appeared. Namine this time used her Parfurno's to create an air slash. The wave of air destroyed all the enemies and once again the floor disappeared. When they landed however, Kairi's ankle acted up and she collapsed. Sora ran over to her while Namine and Roxas tackled the large body that had appeared. Before they could finish it however, the platform disappeared. The four of them and the large body all fell. Roxas took one last shot and destroyed the large body in mid air. The drops seemed to be getting bigger and bigger therefore making the pain to Kairi even worse. To cushion her landing, Sora got underneath her and took the hit. 10 Creeper plants and 10 Fire plants appeared on this floor. Namine was busy pulling the Creeper plants out of the ground and throwing them to Roxas who hit them off the side. The Fire plants started on Sora and Kairi. Sora cast Reflega round them both to shield them. Roxas swiped at the fire plants while Namine cast Waterga. Once they were defeated, they all once again fell to the next and last floor. They had to defeat these enemies before that floor disappeared. Once they landed, three Fortunetellers appeared casting ice magic. Sora again cushioned Kairi's fall and Namine and Roxas yet again attacked the enemies. The Fortunetellers swiped at them using their crystal balls. Roxas was hit and knocked near the edge. Namine clawed at one of them and defeated it. One of the enemies cast magic upon Namine and caused an ice circle to surround her. The circle quickly shrank and sapped her energy. Roxas got up and swiped at the Fortuneteller that cast the attack and killed it in one. He then cast Thundaga on the last one which also died. Unlike the last floors, this one didn't disappear.

"Bloody hell that was tough," complained Roxas.

"Are you alright Kairi?" asked Namine. "That looked like that hurt."

"Yeah I'm alright," she said. "I'm glad that Sora gave up the fight to help me."

"Yeah but my back didn't hold up too well," he said as he climbed up pulling Kairi up too. "Come on we'd better hurry up."

They walked over to the steps that had appeared not long before. As Namine stood onto the steps however, the floor the others were stood on started to disappear. Kairi, who was close to the stairs managed to save herself in time. Sora made a leap and also made it, just. Roxas however was unlucky. He dove but the floor went and he was holding onto the floor with no more than 3 fingers. Before Sora could react fast enough, Roxas fell into the abyss.

"Roxas!" All three voices echoed through the tall room. Then Sora got a radio call.

"/1/ Don't worry Sora, I'm safe," said a seeming calm Roxas.

"He's alright," Sora said to a now relieved Namine. "/4/ Roxas, where are you?"

"/1/ Oh I'm right back at the top of the room, right where we started," he confirmed. "/1/ You go on. I'll catch up."

"/4/ Ok if you're sure. Over and Out" "Girls, he's gonna try and catch up. He says to go on."

"Ok sure," Namine replied. They continued up the stairs and headed into the open passageway. Sure enough they eventually came into a room. From top to bottom it was filled with gold and treasure. At the centre stood a machine. It was hovering up the gold in from one side. At the other was a dark portal. It seemed the machine was transporting this gold somewhere else. At the far end was a man in a purple waistcoat, white trousers and a fez [1]. In his hand was an old oil lamp that seemed to be covered in dust. The man was unconscious with a mark on his head. He seemed to have been hit very hard by a blade. Next to him was a small monkey who was trying to wake him up. It too wore a fez and a purple waistcoat. Sora stepped forward. A giant flash and the room was surrounded by a wall of light cutting them off from the man. The machine at the centre then stopped sucking up gold and then turned towards the gang. It then attacked.

The machine shot hundreds of coins at the gang. Sora's quick reaction with Reflega stopped them being hit. Namine cast Firaga and Kairi cast Blizzaga. Both hit the side of the Reflega creating an explosion. The wave then hit the machine and caused it to malfunction. Coins flew everywhere. They all hit the sides of the wall of light causing it to shatter. The machine then broke down. Sora ran over to the guy and the monkey. As he approached, the guy woke up. He looked dazed and exhausted.

"Aladdin?" asked Sora.

"Uh… yeah," he replied. "How do you know me?"

"A woman in town told us you were taken by 2 guys," said Kairi.

"Princess Jasmine!" Aladdin exclaimed. "I'd gone into town to use this lamp to ask Jasmine to marry me. But when I reached the palace, 3 guys appeared holding 2 boys."

"Riku and Ven," Sora interrupted. "I'm sorry but did they say anything about what they were doing."

"They said something about taking a machine to the other city," Aladdin said. "Something about a monster and using the boys to power it too."

"Uhh sorry to interrupt but that lamp you mentioned," interrupted Namine. "You said it was going to help you to get jasmine to marry you. How exactly?"

"You don't know?" he said in shock. "This is the one and only genie of the lamp. It can give you any wish you can think of, but only give you three of them. I plan to use them to become a prince."

"Wow," Sora replied. "So you get three wishes of anything you want?"

"Yeah," said Aladdin. "And I also found this." He held up a large piece of fabric. "A magic carpet. It'll let me fly above the city. That's how I'll win over Jasmine."

"Well its not like there's competition. There's no one there."

"What!"

"Yeah when you got kidnapped, so did half the town," Namine explained. "We came here because that Jasmine girl told us you were taken here. You also mentioned this other city do you know where it is?"

"It's just outside town. I can take you there if you like."

"That would be great…" started Sora before there was a clang. The machine had woken up and began to fire coins again. This time it also started to throw gold bars out at the walls. They started to break and crumble. In a panic Aladdin fell over brushing over the lamp. It started to shake and glow. A blue smoke emitted from the spout. From the smoke came a large blue creature. It was human in shape except it had a tail instead of legs. It had a small black beard and a small amount of hair on his head. He wore a red cloth round his small waist and golden bracelets.

"Ahh that was a nice nap," he bellowed. "I haven't seen the light in 500 years."

"Genie?" asked Aladdin. "I didn't summon you."

"You didn't?" the Genie questioned. "Oh great. 500 years stuck in the metal prison and I'm not allowed to be outside. Oh I feel so alone!"

"Uhh sorry to interrupt this introduction but we need to get out," interrupted Sora.

"Aladdin you said that carpet could fly," said Kairi. "Do you think it could support all our weight?"

"Hey are you saying I'm fat…" he started to inflate himself. "Portly? Chubby?"

"You can fly cant you?" said Aladdin.

"Oh yeah," he laughed.

"I think it should be able to. Just as long as there is no one else."

"Wait what about Roxy?" Namine complained.

"We just have to hope the carpet can take the weight. Come on," said Aladdin as he unrolled the fabric. It then came to life and started to float in mid air. The 4 of them jumped on and flew out of the room dodging all of the flying gold. The reached the tall room. When they got to the top they saw that Roxas was still trying to beat the trial.

"Hop on Roxas!" yelled Sora. As he did, the carpet sagged under his weight but still went on, slower than before. It rushed as fast as it could out through the crumbling flooded room and then through the collapsing entrance room. They then flew out of the mouth of the tiger. The front of the carpet however caught on the front lip causing everyone on board to fly off into the cold sand. The carpet then flew up and dropped into the arms of the Genie.

"Speak to me my farandine friend," he said. [2]. The cloth gave a limp movement that looked like a nod. "He's alive! Oh thank heavens! I thought we were gonna lose you there old buddy."

"Look we need to reach that other city," said Sora. "Riku and Ven are in trouble and those 3 need to be stopped."

"You're right. I'll lead the way," said Aladdin as they started their hike towards the second city.

**[1] Everyone loves a Fez ^-^.**

**[2] Farandine is a type of fabric. Not too sure where from. Thanks to Sereneduke for that.**

**So that's chapter 19 done and if you don't know, this will be the last Disney world for this story. This one is going to be wrapped up in a few chapters and there might be another story afterwards. Thank you anyone who has stuck to the through Organization High and Universal Dreams and I hope that people will continue through to the next story. Chapter 20 will be completed soon and hopefully chapter 21 soon after. I will say one more time, if you would like to use any of my OC's in their stories, please PM me and I will see if you are worthy to portray my characters in their story. If you see anyone using the same names then please tell me. If someone has rights to use them then I'll mention them on my status page.**


	20. Desert Devils

**Chapter 20 and almost at the end of Universal Dreams. There will only be one more world and I will confirm that this will be an original world so no guessing. It will be introduced at the end of chapter 21. Anyway, enjoy the last of Agrabah.**

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 20**

**Desert Devils**

"So you're saying that you've been trapped in that lamp for 500 years with no one finding you." Aladdin was speaking to the Genie for something to do. As they couldn't use the carpet, they were forced to hike.

"Yeah. Trapped like a mouse in a trap. And like the mouse can only be freed by a human," said the Genie.

"Well how about we free you?" suggested Sora.

"No can do little spiky headed kid," replied the Genie.

"It's Sora!"

"Only a Genie wish can free a genie."

"Well why don't I use my last wish to free you," suggested Aladdin. "That way I can have 2 wishes and no one can abuse you're powers."

"You would do that for me?" said Genie. "Oh thank you Al. I don't think anyone has ever done that for me before. Oh wait one guy did it 3462 years ago. He wished for the greatest army in the world, the deadliest weapon in the world and promised to free me. He was turned away from his army for being too weak and was killed by his own weapon before the third wish could be made." He re-enacted the whole thing by transforming into various, comedic objects.

"Well I won't die before our promise," laughed Aladdin.

"So where is this city?" asked Namine.

"It's just over this sand dune," he replied. They climbed over the pile of sand and they saw a giant sand storm sweeping over it. "Oh no I forgot the desert storm was this month."

"When does this go?" asked Kairi.

"In about 2 weeks."

"We can't wait 2 weeks."

"Looks like I'm gonna have to use my first wish," Aladdin announced. "Genie. I wish for you to get rid of this sandstorm."

"As you command Al." The Genie then grew to an amazing size, took a deep breath and blew away the giant sandstorm. As to prevent another storm, he created an invisible shield around the whole area. "2 wishes left Al."

The 6 of them looked into the city from the cliff edge. They saw at the centre of the open area the 3 parts of the monster that they fought in Wonderland. They also saw another machine firing the gold from the Cave of Wonders into a giant floating ball. This ball absorbed the gold and held it inside it. The last thing they saw was the 3 men surrounding 2 magic enforced cages with Riku and Ven inside. They were unconscious and seemed to have no realisation of where they were.

Sora leapt down into the soft sand below the cliff edge. "Oi you. Give me back my friends!" Pronex, Mawlix and Zurox all turned away from the cages and looked at him. Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Aladdin and the Genie were still on top of the cliff. Zurox saw them and used the shield charm to block them away from Sora.

"So I see you have found us," announced Pronex.

"You took your time didn't you," followed up Mawlix.

"I would have had more time to defeat you if you didn't mess up our radar signal," Sora yelled.

"Oh so you think you could defeat us," said Zurox. "You and what army. Your friends aren't coming to help you."

"You stopped them!" he replied and drew his weapon. It had returned to its normal form of the Kingdom Key. It pointed it at Zurox. "Why don't you accept my challenge."

"Ok. Fine." Zurox stood forward and held out his hand. His metallic staff shot out of his hand. He stood in his battle stance, upright and holding the staff at the centre. Sora ran forward and slashed at him. His staff changed into a shield and he blocked the attack. The shield reduced and he slashed forward. Sora parried the attack and sent a slash. It hit and he was sent backwards. He cast Firaja and used Aeroja on the fire attack. The wind attack swept up the fire and created a firestorm. He continued to cast Aeroja to make the firestorm bigger and bigger. Sora was swept up into the blaze. [1]. As he floated round and round. Fireballs flew towards him. He batted them at Zurox who eventually gave up the attack turned on him. He was swept up and burnt by the fire. The attack then dispersed and hit Zurox in the stomach. He then tried to fuse 2 more spells, Ruinja and Thundaja. The electrified ball of energy gain speed and sped at the vulnerable Sora. he put his Keyblade up to try and deflect it but it just exploded knocking him back into a building. Sora regained his balance as Zurox shot another one at him. This time he dodged the attack. The ball however turned around and sped back at him. The electricity must have been making it polarised to Sora. He dodged again and it again turned direction. Sora jumped at Zurox and started to attack him. Zurox skilfully parried all of his attacks. He made a swipe for his legs but Sora jumped off of the attack and back flipping over the giant ball of energy that was directly behind him. The attack however hit Zurox and sent him flying into the wall leaving his weapon behind. Sora picked it up and pushed the button that made it become a shield. He stuck it onto the end of his Keyblade and aimed it at Zurox. He cast light trap which caused a wave of light to surround Zurox. The light then solidified and trapped Zurox inside the cocoon of light. The staff then broke in half and fell off of the Keyblade. Pronex and Mawlix just looked at him unimpressed.

Mawlix then stood forward and drew a battle axe. He ran forward and span at Sora. He jumped up and stabbed down. Mawlix swung his battle axe upwards and whacked Sora Keyblade away. He however summoned it back and started to parry any attack that came his way. Mawlix was constantly changing his weapon in between attacks. He'd go from his battle axe to dual Sais to dual spears instantly. Stopping at the spears, he swung round with one and stabbed with the second. Sora parried them both and then stole one of them and started to spin it on top of the Keyblade like a propeller. He cast Thundaga on it causing it to spin at high speed above his head. The electricity kept if stuck to the tip of the blade. Mawlix ran forwards to try and stop the spinning weapon but was then drawn to in by the magnetism emitting from it. He was hit and kept being hit. Both spears evaporated and Mawlix was struck down. He roared with rage and cast Magneja on Sora. His hands and feet were then caught in balls of power. He was then hoisted into the air, hand and feet spread apart. [2]. He managed to break away from the energy around his hands but his feet were securely stuck. He drew the Keyblade once more and prepared himself for whatever Mawlix could throw at him. Mawlix opened up a dark portal and pulled out a battle axe. He threw it at Sora. Sora brought up his Keyblade and hit the weapon. It bounced up and held in mid air. Mawlix drew out multiple spears and threw each one at him. 6 spears all were being deflected up. They joined the battle axe. Four of them created a larger handle. The other 2 stuck on each flat side of the axe. Mawlix drew out a couple of Chackrams and launched them both. They both swept at him crossing paths multiple times before they got to him. They too were deflected. They were stuck onto the bladed sides. At this point, the giant weapon dropped into Sora's hands. The balls of energy disappeared and Sora was released. He ran at the vulnerable Mawlix. Sora swung at him left and right, creating deep gashes into his face. He then used one last slash to fling him into the wall. He threw the weapon at Mawlix which the pinned him up against it. Both Zurox and Mawlix were now trapped in their own demise. Pronex was now becoming angry. He drew both of his Scimitars and ran head on at Sora.

Pronex raised one of the Scimitars while running and slashed it down. Sora just managed to block it but was hit by the second one. He was hit into a building and was then pinned up by the neck. He swung his Keyblade and hit Pronex in the face. He became confused but didn't release his hold. Sora pushed the Scimitar away while Pronex was dazed and used his Keyblade to hit him away. Pronex regained himself and started to spin around creating a cyclone effect. Sora held up his Keyblade vertically and blocked each quick swipe. Pronex then started to tilt in his spin. This meant Sora had to become more active just to parry the attacks. He was forced to make a small retreat. Pronex started to follow still spinning. Sora then ran up to another building, still being followed by Pronex, and ran up the slanted side. He back flipped over Pronex and dove onto the Pronex that had just hit the wall. Sora smashed onto Pronex forcing his head into the ground. He pulled himself out and leapt backwards clutching onto his head and eye. A large chunk of his skin was cut up as if it had been badly scratched. "Alright that's it." Pronex held out his hand towards the machine. It stopped shooting out gold and just stayed as it was. The large ball of gold exploded over the 3 body parts from Wonderland and covered it in gold. Riku and Ven were then taken from their cages and stuck to each of the upper body parts, Riku to the black one, Ven to the white. They started to writhe in pain. Pronex, Mawlix and Zurox then disappeared into darkness where they were. The shield came down and Kairi and the others could join them again. Riku and Ven then fell off of the creature looking colourless and weak. The monster, now looking empowered, disappeared like the men.

"Riku! Ven!" Sora ran over to the unconscious duo as Kairi and the others joined them.

"They seem to be in a coma," said Namine. "They could be out for weeks, even months."

"Genie, do you think you could do something?" asked Aladdin.

"Well sure Al but that would mean you use your second wish," he explained.

"Ok then fine. Genie, I wish for you to return my friends to full health."

"One quick heal and all 6 of you should be to top health, scratch-less and coma free." He snapped his fingers and all 6 of them were bathed in a bright green light. Kairi's ankle had mended properly and Sora was now full of strength after his 3 man battle stint. Whats more is that Riku and Ven were now awake and well.

"Are you 2 alright?" asked Namine.

"Yeah, Why what happened?" asked Ven.

"You were kidnapped," Mawlix, Zurox and Pronex took you here and used you to power that monster we saw in Wonderland," Roxas explained. "You don't remember any of that?"

"I remember being grabbed but nothing else," said Riku.

"We have to go after those guys," said Sora. "It's our job to stop those guys from creating their new world."

"We can help in any way Sora," said Aladdin. "Me and Genie will help with anything. Oh that reminds me. Genie…"

"Yes?"

"My last wish. I wish for your freedom."

"But Al, what about Jasmine. You used your 2 wishes on these guys."

"Well this world was affected a small amount by those guys. Who knows what they will do. I want Sora and his friends to succeed and beat those guys," he explained. Genie smiled and snapped his fingers. He started to shout and his tail changed into 2 legs. The golden bracelets fell off as a sign that he was free.

"Oh I cant believe this. Al, wish for denial," said the Genie.

"I wish for denial?"

"No way did you just free me from the lamp!" he yelled at the top of his voice. He zoomed up into the air creating fireworks as he flew. Sora's Keyblade then drew itself and he was once again taken to the storm world. A lamp appeared in the distance which then turned into a silhouette. Sora shot a beam of light into the centre and a lock sounded. He once again returned to the dusty desert.

"Looks like we'll be on our way then," Kairi sighed.

"Yeah, and I guess the final fight will be soon," said Sora.

"If you need any help, give us a shout," said the Genie.

"Will do Genie," Roxas smiled. "Come on then." They walked off into the desert and onto where the gummi ship lay, finally back as an army of 6.

Later that night Sora dreamt of the station of awakening once again. Everyone else seemed to be in the same state. Sora was the only one awake in the station. The other 5 seemed to be in an unconscious state. The voice spoke.

"Sora. You have travelled to 5 worlds all that were in peril. Now there is one world you will now visit that is not in peril but is in danger of destroying the very fabric of reality. They are trying to recreate the world that once existed. There was a reason it doesn't exist. You must stop them from succeeding in their plans. The fate of the universe lies in your hands Sora. One last note, your lessons will now not be in vain. remembering is the start to a journey, and your journey begins, now."

Sora woke up in his bed. He was sweating and panicking. He looked over at Riku and saw that he too was awake, sweating and distraught.

"I… remember."

**[1] Combining spells are awesome**

**[2] Imagine the situation where Roxas was against the Twilight Thorn in KHII.**

**So that was the end of Agrabah and the end of the Disney worlds. From now its all Adamonator original, apart from some characters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will see you next chapter.**


	21. Realisation

**Chapter 21. Yeah. Enjoy.**

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 21**

**Realisation**

"What?"

"I remember it all." Sora and Riku were awake in their beds. They seemed to have woken up from a strange dream. "I remember the dreams. The reasons I fell unconscious. I remember it all."

Everyone had awoken due to Sora. They had all conversed in the living room so Sora could explain what he could remember.

"There was this voice that was teaching me how to use weapons. Something about emotions empowering them."

"Wait was this in a glass room?" asked Kairi. "Because I just had a dream of a voice telling me stuff too. It told me I had the power of light sleeping inside of me."

"Hang on that voice was the same for me," Namine interrupted. "It told me that light was my strongest power. Told me the light would show me the way."

"The voice told me that I could use light and dark as my power without them both consuming me," said Roxas. "Has this voice been telling us this stuff all this time. We just couldn't remember."

"Well it can't be right," said Riku. "He told me that the darkness was feeding on my heart."

"Yeah and it told me that the darkness was taking advantage of my broken heart," said Ven. "I've never had a broken heart."

"What do you think all this means Sora?" Kairi asked.

"I think… the final fight is soon," Sora suggested. "The voice did tell me the final fight was looming. I bet we have to defeat those men and defeat their master they keep referring to."

"Then we can go home?" Roxas said. "That time trap spell would be broken if we could beat them."

"Actually speaking of spells. Did you notice anything?" questioned Namine. "I felt this cool chill run through my brain as if something disappeared." She drew her Parfurno and tried to cast Firaga on Riku, but none did appear. As it turned out, everyone had lost their magical ability except from one or two spells. Roxas had managed to keep his Thundaja and Blizzaja. Ven had also kept Thundaja but had also learnt Aeroja. Sora had kept Refleja and had also kept Ruinja. Riku had kept Firaja and Ruinja. Kairi had kept Curaja and Quakeja. Namine had kept Waterja and Stopja. Everyone was distraught that all that hard work they had gained had now gone.

"So what do we do now?" Namine asked. "We've lost most of our magic and we have new powers that we don't even know how to use."

"Actually I know how to use mine," Sora interjected.

"Shut up. You use emotions. We have to try and find the light that exists in ourselves," Roxas snapped.

"Or darkness," Riku said.

"You know that isn't a good thing," said Ven.

"Yeah those guys can use darkness too," said Kairi worryingly. "we don't know what that voice meant."

"Well for now you lot can use what you can," explained Sora. "For now you can use me. We just have to find the place that those guys go to."

"I have a feeling the ship knows," Roxas pointed out. The ship that they were in seemed to by flying by itself. They saw a blip on the radar and assumed that that's where they were going. Soon enough they saw a large, grey world appear in front of them. It looked like a large crater that was floating on a grey disk. Dark clouds surrounded the rim of the crater while dark mist poured out of it. At the very centre lay a large fort that followed the curvature of the crater. Dark clouds also emitted from the centre of it. It obviously didn't have the same feel as the other worlds.

"You recon this is it?" Ven asked.

"Only one way find out," Sora replied. "Onwards!"

**Very short this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. This was just to get a few details round. The next 3 chapters are the final ones and all involve fighting. Just like with Organization High, the 26****th**** chapter of Universal Dreams will be the 1****st**** chapter of story 3. No details will be revealed about the name or content, just keep up with me if you wish to go on.**


	22. Infiltrating the Enemy Within

**Almost done. I would really appreciate it if you would read them and would be even more appreciative if you followed on to story 3. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Final Fantasy but I do own the story line and for once this world.**

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 22**

**Infiltrating the Enemy Within**

**Welcome to Paranormal Fortress**

Sora and the gang slowly landed their ship on the world's edge making sure not to alert anything or anyone. The dark, grey lands allowed no shadow to be formed. Sora thought that the whole world may have just been just one shadow. This theory was destroyed when he saw in the distance dark shadows appear where neo-shadows sprouted from. Hundreds marched towards the centre of the world towards the fortress.

"This is it," said Sora in a slow and calm voice. "If I can bring forth the power of love I might be able to change my abilities."

"Let me help you with that," said Kairi as she went over and planted a kiss on his lips. Smiling like an idiot he started to glow pink. In his left hand was his deck of cards and in his right was his card-blade. The Keyds had come to life. From the decks of cards he created one of each vehicle, the Motorbike for him and Kairi, the Race car for Roxas and Namine, the Glider for Riku and the Crawler for Ven. [1]. Sora then created 3 more card-blades for each vehicle.

"Riku, Ven. You can't use the weapon for power but you can use magic," explained Sora. "Roxas. We can't use magic but we're able to use attacks. Ready to attack?"

"Ready!" the others yelled.

"Charge!" Engines roared into life. The motorbike zoomed off into the crowd of enemies taking out many a heartless. The race car also did the same and zoomed off after it. The Glider and the Crawler were somewhat slower but were able to get into the fortress easier. From there they could get the gate open and allow the others entrance. Sora started to slash into enemies with ease while Kairi was firing balls of light at them. Roxas had resorted to doing donuts in the centre. Namine was releasing wisps of light that spiralled around the car wrapping around the enemies. Riku had reached the perimeter and swooped over wall. He pushed a button and hundreds of magic balls dropped out of the bottom exploding in firework magic. Ven however had forgotten about the Crawlers wall climbing ability and had resorted to breaking down the wall. He smashed through it and smashed down on any Neo-Shadows that came near it. Sora realised that the wall was smashed through and rode up to the gap. He jumped the broken rubble and landed in the large courtyard. Roxas also made a dash for the gap and landed also. Light then sealed them all within the walls. The card vehicles vanished and all that remained was an empty courtyard and 6 teenagers preparing for battle. A buzzing sounded through their ears and their radios broke in poofs of smoke.

"I guess there must be a technological disturbance causing our radios to break," said Namine. "It also means we can't split up again."

"We won't need to," Sora said. "We just need to get into the main fort and bring those guys down." Nobodies then started to appear out of dark portals. "Oh and it looks like they've sent the welcome party." Hundreds of Dusks appeared out of the portals and headed straight for the gang. Sora cast Ruinja and blasted a group of 20 into oblivion. Ven and Roxas both cast Thundaja and electrified and paralyzed a large group of them while Namine ran in hacking and slashing at the paralyzed enemies ripping them apart into shreds. Kairi and Riku started to cast light Firaga and dark Firaga into the crowds of enemies. Any that were hit by light Firaga were burnt into bright fire while the dark Firaga made the dusks explode. Sora then used sonic raid and slashed through a group of enemies towards the door.

"This way!" he yelled as he ran towards it swinging the giant key. The rest of them eventually followed. Sora aimed his keyblade at the door and shot a beam of light at it. A lock sounded and the doors swung open. The gang rushed inside with Riku and Ven pushing the doors shut while Sora locked it again. The main hall was as dark as night. Suddenly the pillars started to glow with a blue aura. It wasn't much but it was enough to give Sora enough vision. It the distance was yet another door. A voice then echoed through the hall.

"I see you have managed to get this far. Congratulations, but now I bid you farewell. I will show you the reason this place is called Paranormal Fortress." The walls then started to twist and melt into each other. The many pillars also started to twist and melt. Red and yellow lights started to melt over the walls creating a hypnotic effect. The pillars had broken into 3 legs each and they were attacking the ground. Sora ran at one set of legs but was knocked away into the wall. The wall then started to melt and twist around him creating a bind on him. Kairi ran over to him and slashed at the wall which eventually released him. Ven ran at the pillar and used Aeroja. The wind swept it up and damaged it also leaving it open for attack. Roxas ran it and cast Blizzaja causing the whole thing to freeze. Namine ran it and clawed at it eventually causing shards of ice to penetrate the wall and causing it to break. The 3 others that were alive still had to be destroyed though. Riku cast Ruinja and managed to injure the remaining enemies. He then started to spin in a cyclone and cast Firaga creating a fire storm. He flung it at one of the enemies and it then broke like the first one. The remaining 2 enemies then broke off the ceiling and attacked the gang. They span at Riku and Namine who were then flung into the wall and also caught by it. Sora had regained himself and managed to land a decent hit on one of the enemies. Kairi cast Curaja and then Quakeja. The cure landed on everyone and even caused Riku and Namine to be released. The earthquake broke apart the enemies and even managed to shatter the wall as if it were glass. Behind it was a clear night sky. Probably still part of the illusion. A large, stone golem head then landed in the centre of the room.

"Roxas make me feel greed," yelled Sora.

"Why!" he replied.

"Just do it!"

"Uhh… umm… oh, that big head thing has lots of gold."

"Really?"

"Yeah and you get to keep all of it if you beat him."

"Awesome." Sora began to glow a bright blue and in his hand lay the Cutlakey. He slashed in mid air and a wave of air hit the head. It shook in pain and shot a laser straight for him. Riku took the bullet and jumped in front of him getting a full blast of the attack. He was knocked unconscious and floated in mid air as if asleep. [2]. Ven and Roxas linked arms back to back and swung each other around. They jumped onto the head and sort of became its propeller. They then both cast Thundaja creating an electric storm. They broke apart and jumped off of it just in time to see the giant thunder storm drill into the giant head. The head shook in tremendous pain and then broke apart. A few seconds after it broke, the room melted back into its original form.

"I see you have beaten the guardian. I guess you really are worthy to take us on. Come forth and we will show you our true power."

"Man what an idiot," said Sora.

"Sora I think we should be careful," Kairi suggested. "If illusions were able to do this to Riku then I couldn't think what they could really do." She cast Curaja on the fallen Riku who then became conscious.

"What just happened?" he asked "Where did that head go?"

"It was all an illusion," Namine explained. "The whole fortress could be full of them. I suggest we all stick back to back in a circle."

"Yeah then that means we can keep an eye out for any mishaps that go on," said Roxas.

"So we gonna go on?" confirmed Sora who then walked to the door at the far end, weapon raised. The others faced other directions also weapon raised; making sure every corner could be seen.

**[1] Race car backwards is also Race car.**

**[2] Game over screen.**

**3 chapters left. I can't remember if I said that last chapter. If I did then I mean 3 chapters after this. Thank you for reading.**


	23. Sudden Goodbye

**I can't help thinking that my story is becoming worse. Can someone please tell me if my chapters are becoming worse? I would really appreciate it if I could get some feedback. Enjoy.**

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 23**

**Sudden Goodbye**

"I'm not sure this is working Sora," Roxas complained. "We've only gone about 50 yards and its already becoming awkward."

"Just try and man up and keep going," Sora replied. "I just know something is going to happen… Wait did you hear that." Sure enough there was an almost silent whistling. Sora walked over to the source. It looked like a brick was missing from the wall. Beyond the gap wasn't more wall or even outside. It was a crack in the paranormal activity. Lots of colour swirling around each other.

"We should go on Sora," Kairi said. "It looks as if the whole place was built on that stuff. It could collapse soon."

"Ok."

They continued down the hall but had given up on Sora's idea of keeping eyes on every corner. They eventually reached a giant door with the 3 insignias on them. Sora aimed his Keyblade at the centre and the beam of light unlocked it. The 3 insignias moved across the wood into each other to create one, whole insignia. They glowed and the door opened. They stepped into a metallic room. It was completely futuristic compared to the medieval fortress that contains it. The room was a dead end. All there was was a pedestal at the very centre. It wasn't a particularly large room. Large enough to squeeze in 30 people. A panel opened up on the side of the wall revealing the 3 men behind a think glass panel.

"So, you have finally reached the final room," said Pronex. "You have really troubled us right from the beginning. You have even gone as far as scarring one of our team…" he pointed to Mawlix who had a giant scar running down each cheek and a 'X' scar over his left eye, "…And you have permanently burnt another." He pointed towards Zurox whose skin had become immensely darker. His eyes had even turned from his usual aqua blue to a dark scarlet.

"Well that's what you get for trying to kill us over the last 2 months," Sora yelled.

"2 months? Tried to kill you? You have us mistaken young Sora," said Mawlix.

"We needed you alive this whole time," Zurox said. "We have been preparing this plan for 10 years. So much longer than your 2 month prediction."

"10 years? Wait Sora. Do you remember history lessons," piped up Riku. "Exactly 10 years ago was the…"

"Keyblade War," Pronex interrupted. "That was the war where lives were changed. One man had found out about the secret of the X-blade. [1]. But then hundreds of men and women heard about his secret and fought him. He had managed to fend off every one of them. Everyone except one man. Rufican was that man. He was the one who stopped Master Vanitas. He was the one who stopped the almighty X-blade being summoned. Vanitas needed hundreds of Keyblades to summon it but to prevent this, Rufican teleported each and every one of them onto each and every world.

"Seeing as he couldn't summon the X-blade the easy way, he resorted to trying to find the new heir to the Kingdom Key. You Sora. You, Riku and Kairi were very unique because not only were you the destined heir of the Kingdom Key but your 2 best friends were also heirs to Keyblades."

"Hang on. You said Kairi and I were friends. We only met at the start of our final year of school," said Sora.

"That was the best part. You and Kairi were full of light and so were guaranteed to meet the heartless. So what we did was split you 2 into 4 separate people. Roxas and Namine are your other halves, the pure light halves. If we could make you more susceptible to the darkness, then we could get more power. A side affect was that both of you and the people around you sort of created a false life and started a new one where you 2 had never met. It was only coincidence that you met in your school.

"You 2 weren't the only ones who were split. We split Vanitas to create Ven to keep and eye on the group. Unfortunately Ven started to act of his own will and became his own person. That wasn't the end of the plan. You might remember your Christmas presents last year. We had given you weapon enhancers to increase you abilities. It certainly did this but when it fused with your weapons, it became part of the weapon and collected power from each and every enemy that was slain by the Keyblades.

"So you see. Not only did we create an enemy from Riku's pure darkness and Ven's artificial darkness, we also managed to create a couple of batteries. The perfect plan."

"Damn that actually was a good plan," Roxas whispered to Ven.

"And now it time for us to claim our final award," Pronex continued. He snapped his fingers and three Tentaclaw hands broke out of the walls and grabbed onto Namine, Roxas and Ven. They were squeezed and squeezed until they became limp and lifeless. They then all disappeared into light dust which floated around the room.

"NO!" they yelled. Some of the light dust then went into Sora and Kairi while the rest of it fused through the walls. Pronex snapped his fingers and balls of light appeared from Sora's and Kairi's weapons and floated to the pedestal. Two metal rings formed from the light and fitted into the pedestal which then started to glow. The pedestal shrank into the ground and made the ground glow. The walls then started to crumble. Pronex, Mawlix and Zurox disappeared into dark portals and escaped. Pronex then started to talk into the air.

"This time, the new world will be created. X-blade. COME FORTH!"

**[1] Pronounced chi-blade.**

**Yes this was a very short chapter for a near-to-end-of-story chapter. But I promise the next chapter will be much longer. I am loosing much sleep cause of the stories and due to the amount of college work. Anyway I hope you enjoy this instalment. See you.**


	24. The X Blade

**Chapter 24 and I bet people will be upset that I 'killed' off 3 characters. Unfortunately Ven will not be making a come back and Roxas and Namine are going to appear just as thoughts from Sora and Kairi. This was necessary for the next story as I am going to introduce new characters. So enjoy and I hope you wont leave me because of previous endeavours.**

**Universal Dreams**

**Chapter 24**

**The X-Blade**

The walls finished crumbling and Sora, Kairi and Riku were once again outside. The sky had turned from dark skies to the hypnotic, watery effect that had appeared in the cracks of the buildings. In the sky they saw the giant creature that they fought in Wonderland and saw in Agrabah. It was humongous. The darkness it had taken from Riku and Ven had streaked through it and had caused it to become bigger. One half of its body was crystal white while the other half was pure black. All over its body, hundreds of Tentaclaws had grown and were continuing to grow. It 3 legs had multiplied and were now creating a black and white canvas. In its black hand a light had formed. Light and dark melted around each other as a strange shape formed itself. It had formed itself into the keyblade. A giant one. It wasn't like the normal kingdom key. It looked like someone had gotten 2 of them and crossed them over at the centre. Where the keyblades crossed was a giant blade of light that had formed beyond the ends of the keyblades them selves. This was the weapon of creation. This was the X-Blade.

Sora, Kairi and Riku couldn't dwell on their sudden losses. They ran away from the rubble which now started to disappear into black smoke. All that was left was the empty crater in which the Fortress once lay. The X-Blade Warrior swung down onto the ground and forced it to crack and break. The gravitational force caused the broken crater to rise into the air. Sora, Kairi and Riku raised their weapons. Thoughts rushing through their mind. Never in their wildest imaginations did they think that basic training at school could help them fight an inter-dimensional creature. Fifty Tentaclaws grew down to the ground and started to swipe at the trio. Sora dodged out of the way and placed his hand on his heart. He tried to force jealousy into himself. He thought about all the things that made him jealous as a child. He started to glow green and his weapon had changed. It had become the Keydent. Sora unleashed electric based attacks onto the Tentaclaws and took one out with each attack. Riku and Kairi used their dark and light magic to attack the main body. Minimalist damage was done but at least it stopped it from attacking. Sora took out the final Tentaclaw. With this final attack, the X-Blade Warrior fell weak. The light and dark attacks were finally doing decent damage but due to the enemies vast size, this damage just felt like a scratch. Sora cast Thundaja Maxima on the creature. Even this did little damage. The creature woke up and raised its X-Blade. It swung it across the broken platform the trio stood. Kairi couldn't jump the attack so resorted to trying to block it. Riku and Sora also did the same. The trio had managed to slow down the attack but were forced to continue the block. Sora cast the light shield attack and swooped down across it. He continued the trail of light shield over the weapon causing the weapon to become stuck. The creature let go and placed its hands together and started to charge up a Dark Firaga attack. Sora released the light attack and the giant weapon dropped to the ground. Kairi cast Quakeja on it which caused it to fly up into the air. Riku and Sora cast Ruinja to keep it up and started to make it spin. The creature released the Firaga but it hit the spinning X-Blade. Sora stopped Ruinja and cast Refleja on the weapon to bounce the weapon into the creature. The weapon dug into its dark body and created a giant gash down its side.

Sora and Riku cast Ruinja onto the gash causing heavy damage. Kairi cast Curaja on them both to try and keep them refreshed so they could continue the attacks. Huge damage was done. The creature woke up again and grabbed the X-Blade. Its giant gash down its side sealed itself and once again it sent down the Tentaclaws. This time, since Sora's emotion ability had deceased, Kairi started to spin and release wisps of light from the end of her Spring Despair. The light instantly hit the enemies and caused then to burn. Sora and Riku sent Ruinja attacks up into the enemy to keep it at bay. Kairi had finished the onslaught and once again the creature became lifeless. Sora tried to feel joy in his heart. Remembering how he felt back in Neverland. The feeling of flying. He started to glow white and began to fly. He grabbed Kairi's and Riku's hands and hoisted them into the air. He started to spin wildly swinging his friends round and round. He caused them to aim their weapons at the orb that lay on the creatures back. It burst into dark splodges and created a weak spot. Seeing this, Sora stopped spinning and let his friends cast magic on the broken area. Heavy damage was done. The X-Blade Warrior woke up and whacked the trio causing Sora to lose his flight ability and sent them crashing into the ground. Kairi managed to bring herself up and cast Curaja on all of them allowing them to fight.

Sora and Riku got up just in time to see the X-Blade Warrior stab into the platform. The platform smashed apart with each of the trio on separate pieces.

"Sora!" yelled Kairi.

"Kairi! Riku!" he yelled back.

The gravity was messed up so all 3 of them managed to stay on the flat platform even upside down. Using its free hand, the Warrior shot his hand down into a floating dark portal and caused smaller dark portals to appear on the trios platforms. Its white fingers shot out of them trying to hit them. Sora had managed to dodge them and so had Riku but Kairi got caught and was being held down. Sora kept dodging and rolled towards the side and jumped. The low gravity allowed him to leap off shards of broken rock and launch himself onto the giant creature wrist. There he stabbed into it and caused it to release Kairi. Before it with drew its hand, Sora jumped off it and launched himself onto the original platform. He then leapt over to where Kairi lay and where Riku had leapt to try and help her up. They all stood on one platform and looked upon the weakened enemy.

Finally it decided to use its final attack. The gold that it had stolen from Agrabah was now circling round the body. It formed onto its skin and created golden armour. For this final attack it had become the X-Blade Knight. It then started to create a fire underneath itself. This fire was not only heating itself up but was drawing in all of the platforms and at a fast rate. Sora, Kairi and Riku were forced to try and make an escape. They leapt over and onto multiple platforms. This was working but they were still getting closer and closer to the swirling flame. Their only choice was to keep up the running and jumping until it stopped. Soon enough it stopped and it picked up the giant, magma ball and threw it at the trio who were still tired. Sora aimed his Keyblade at the ball and shot a beam of light at it. Riku did the same as did Kairi. The triple beams of light fused together to create one beam of light. This light slowed the ball down and sent it back. It hit the X-Blade Knight into the chest and it writhed in pain. The creatures golden armour melted off of it and disappeared. The creature however just broke away from the sky and held onto the imaginary ceiling. Sora shot one last beam of light directly at the heart of the Warrior. The light penetrated it and it then burned into oblivion.

"NO!" yelled an awestruck Pronex as he, Zurox and Mawlix climbed out of dark portals.

"10 years of hard work, all gone," Zurox moaned.

"This isn't the last you have heard of us!" yelled Mawlix. "We will return to create a new world."

"Yes. You may have broken our Void world but you won't hear the last of us," said Pronex. "Our master will have what he wants."

"Void?" asked Riku. "This is where you've been holding all of those innocent people. You kidnapped them to get us to rescue them."

"Ahh you're a smart boy," said Zurox. "I wish to see more of those smarts when we meet again." Zurox then turned around and disappeared into a portal.

"Kairi," said Mawlix. "I didn't think any girls would have been able to defeat us."

"Well your about to be even more surprised."

"I'll look forward to it," he replied also disappearing into the portal.

"Sora. Chosen wielder of the Keyblade. Although you may have beaten our creature, we will come back, stronger than ever."

"Oh I really doubt it," said Sora. "You can come back again and again but you will never beat us."

"Well I could test, you right here, right now." Pronex pulled out his dual Scimitars and aimed them at Sora who had drawn his Keyblade. Before he could make his first move however, Pronex was struck down by an unknown person. Their face was obscured by the odd lighting. 4 other people then jumped down, also in silhouette. Who were these people?

**That's it. Story complete. The new story will be started on in a month or so. I did promise a 25****th**** chapter so I can now confirm that this will be like a secret movie. I am not saying whether this secret movie will be in the third story or maybe a future story. Either way, I would love it if you would stay by me all the way. I will look forward to seeing you in Story 3.**


	25. Universal Dreams Secret Movie

**Universal Dreams Secret Movie**

_All that once was…_

3 cloaked figures are seen looking upon a tower. The tower emitted a green light and at the top was a bright red and white light beaming down upon it.

_Shall never be seen in the same light_

The three figures drew their weapons. The figure on the left had glove-like weapons with a keyblade mounted on top of each glove. The one on the right held a weapon that looked like two keyblades crossing each other. The one in the centre held a key blade in each hand. The white one held forwards in his left hand, the black one held in reverse in his right hand.

_All that ever will be…_

The middle figure looked left at their friend and then looked right at their other friend. They then took one step forwards.

_Shall be affected by what happens today._

The middle figure then started to sprint towards the base of the tower being followed by the other 2. Neoshadows then grew out of the ground and leapt at the 3 of them. The middle spun round once and slashed at 2 Neoshadows were destroyed. The figure on the left grabbed 2 Neoshadows and smashed them into each other, then slashed at another while continuing to run. The figure on the right used brute strength to smash into the ground and forced the whole ground to break away and forcing hundreds of Neoshadows into the air. The middle figure leapt off multiple lumps of rock continuing to run. The other two were also forced to do the same. There were no doors at the base of the tower and the stairs to the lowest set of stairs were smashed. The trio were then forced to scale the walls. The gloved figure clamped onto the wall like a cat. Their hood had also come off of their head revealing bright red hair. The centre figure had also down the same except slashed into the wall using their keyblades like hooks. Their hood had also fallen off to reveal spiky brown hair. The final figure also launched at the wall and stabbed into the wall. Their hood also fell off to reveal long silver hair.

Riku used dark powers to help him stick to the wall like magnets. He pulled out his weapon and started to scale the wall. Kairi soon followed at a slightly quicker rate. Sora also followed swinging side to side while grabbing into the wall with his keyblades. As they were scaling the wall, they were being watched by a tall figure wearing a black and red mask.

_As day becomes night, the only source of light will be their hearts._

_Kingdom Hearts:_

_Wandering the Darkness._


End file.
